Não Brinque com Fogo!
by Patricia Monte
Summary: Ahh! Cuidado, Harry Potter, ou morrerá solteiro... Porque quando você vir à nova Hermione, não vai duvidar que qualquer homem a desejará... inclusive você!. O que acham disso!
1. Chapter 1

**Atenção!  
Fic UA!  
**

Vocês não imaginam o que Harry fez hoje: Perguntou-me se eu estava grávida! Só porque suspeitou do meu enjôo matutino... que, na verdade, era por causa da gripe! O pior de tudo é que quando neguei, ele pareceu aliviado... Disse que não pensava que isso fosse possível. Será que ele estava insinuando que nenhum homem poderia me desejar o suficiente para me engravidar? Meus pensamentos naquele instante foram: "Ahh! Cuidado, Harry Potter, ou morrerá solteiro... Porque quando você vir à **nova **Hermione, não vai duvidar que qualquer homem a desejará... inclusive **você**!". O que acham disso?

* * *

Capitulo I

-- Vamos, Hermione.

-- Não.

-- Por que não? Temos muito tempo. -- Acomodada com o corpo ereto em sua poltrona, Hermione Granger evitava olhar para o seu chefe, sentado à majestosa escrivaninha de carvalho. Enxergando pela janela, além dos largos ombros dele, um pedaço do céu de Chicago, ela acrescentou: -- O Sr. Haley pode chegar a qualquer instante e a última coisa que eu desejaria era que a maior autoridade da firma nos encontrasse matando o trabalho.

-- Ele não vai chegar em menos de trinta minutos.

-- Vinte.

-- Vinte então. Mas temos bastante tempo ainda. -- Harry Potter examinou a expressão preocupada da secretária, e tentou persuadi-la: -- Vamos, Hermione, isso vai me ajudar a relaxar. O trabalho que estou fazendo agora é estafante.

Hermione fitou os olhos verdes de Harry, e seu estômago começou a doer, mas essa perturbação não tinha nada a ver com a náusea que a atormentara a manhã inteira. Ela desviou o olhar para o outro lado tentando descobrir a causa daquela insistência.

Harry não parecia nada estressado. Como sempre, estava recostado na poltrona com as pernas esticadas e as mãos nos bolsos do terno cinzento. Mas talvez sentisse a pressão do trabalho. Ninguém sabia melhor do que ela como poderia ser estressante trabalhar na firma de contabilidade de Kane Haley. E na posição de vice-presidente Harry tinha enorme responsabilidade nas costas.

Por outro lado, ninguém sabia melhor do que ela como Harry conseguia dar conta do recado. Mesmo a expressão de calma que demonstrava, não escondia a determinação nas linhas de seu rosto. Harry Potter era forte, e evidenciava-se isso em sua estrutura muscular, nos quase dois metros de altura, e no brilho inteligente dos olhos verdes.

-- Bem, mas isso não me relaxa -- ela disse, tentando se expressar com voz suave. -- Eu sempre termino o jogo com muita frustração.

-- Mas não vai acontecer desta vez, prometo -- ele respondeu depressa.

Hermione olhou para sua agenda e fingiu anotar mais alguns itens à lista que fizera.

-- Vou até deixar que você inicie o jogo -- ele acrescentou.

Hermione começou a fraquejar. Mordeu o lábio tentando não ceder.

-- Por favor, Mione... -- Harry pediu, com a voz mais terna do mundo.

O que restava a ela de determinação ruiu por terra. Durante os três anos que trabalhara para Harry, nunca conseguira resistir aos pedidos dele, resistir àquele tom de voz... Por que então agora seria diferente? Em especial quando não se sentia bastante bem para negociar com ele?

-- Tudo ok. Você venceu. Podemos jogar apenas uma partida, mas somente uma! E, por Deus, vamos fazer isso rápido.

-- Ótimo -- os olhos dele brilharam. -- Sente-se à minha mesa. Eu arrumo tudo.

Hermione obedeceu. sentou-se na cadeira e notou que o couro conservara o calor do corpo de Harry, e suspirou ao notar que a temperatura a confortara, esperando que parasse de sentir os tremores que lhe desciam pelas pernas. Mesmo o suéter pesado e a saia longa de lã que usava não estavam ajudando muito naquele dia.

Cruzou os braços na altura do estômago. Os tremores do resfriado não podiam estar voltando, não agora. Afastou da mente a idéia de que pudesse ser algo mais grave. Não lhe restava tempo para pensar em problemas pessoais. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito. A reunião com o Sr. Haley naquela manhã, as futuras reuniões necessárias para que ela pudesse assumir o controle do serviço, a preocupavam. Havia contratos a terminar, planos para as decorações da festa de Natal da companhia... A lista era interminável. E, acima de tudo, tinha de controlar seu chefe que insistia em perder um tempo valioso.

Hermione observava Harry colocando o cesto de papel, vazio, a dois metros de distância, sobre o tapete creme. Depois ele tirou de uma gaveta um aro preso a uma rede e uma bola cor de laranja.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça ao ver o ar de satisfação no rosto de Harry enquanto ele prendia o aro à boca do cesto.

-- Você nunca se cansa desses jogos bobos? -- Hermione lhe perguntou.

-- Não. Gosto de ganhar.

-- Vai acabar tendo úlceras -- Hermione disse, sentindo nova onda de náusea. -- Você é competitivo demais.

Hermione era competitiva também, ele refletiu. Apenas não sabia.

Nem muitas pessoas percebiam isso à primeira vista. Ela era, sem dúvida, uma menina que brincara com bonecas em vez de praticar esportes. Usava óculos que escorregavam o tempo todo no pequeno nariz. As lentes grossas davam um tom agradável a seus olhos castanhos com um quê de cinza. O rosto magro e pálido tinha como moldura cabelos castanhos e lisos.

Seus movimentos eram precisos, sua atitude empertigada. Nunca falava de si mesma, mas Harry sabia que o pai morrera quando ela estava com cinco anos de idade mais ou menos. Conseqüentemente, não estava acostumada com o tom masculino um tanto rude da fala dos homens. Tampouco tinha idéia de como funcionavam as regras dos jogos masculinos. Não sabia nada sobre futebol, sobre hóquei, sobre beisebol. Harry descobrira isso uma semana depois de ela ter começado a trabalhar na firma. Mencionara Michael Jordan, por exemplo. Quem, tendo nascido em Illinois, não conhecia Mike? E ele ficara atônito quando Hermione lhe perguntara com toda a simplicidade se Mike trabalhava no correio.

Harry percebeu imediatamente que sua nova secretária precisava de ajuda. Precisava parar de ser tão séria o tempo todo e tão cortês. Tinha de aprender a sobreviver em cidade grande, desenvolvendo algum espírito de luta. E nada melhor para isso do que uma competição saudável.

Não haviam o futebol e o beisebol o ajudado nos problemas que tivera na escola secundária? Os maiores problemas, de qualquer forma. E o boxe não o conservara agressivo, sem mencionar como solucionara seus problemas durante o período da Marinha? Claro que sim. Finalmente por tudo isso conseguira um emprego com Kane Haley, não conseguira?

Assim, sendo bom como era, resolvera colocar Hermione sob suas asas. Cada dois meses lhe ensinara um novo jogo, a fim de ampliar o conhecimento dela. Hermione já aprendera sobre hóquei, sobre tênis, dessa maneira, usando um jogo em miniatura, incluindo o futebol. porém o jogo preferido até o momento era o basquete, que pretendiam jogar agora, com o cesto de lixo vazio colocado no meio da sala e a rede presa na boca do cesto. Mas tratava-se de um jogo que requeria habilidade.

Não que Hermione tivesse alguma. Sua percepção era um desastre e a coordenação de movimentos quase nula. Contudo, Harry não podia acreditar que ela não tivesse potencial em alguma coisa. Hermione era magra para a sua estatura de um metro e sessenta, e tinha pernas longas.

Harry arremessou-lhe a bola cor de laranja. Ela não conseguiu pegar. Patético, simplesmente patético.

Porém a falta de habilidade de Hermione não o desanimou. Ela sempre se recusava a jogar, no começo, mas quando Harry insistia sua natureza competitiva vinha à tona. Detestava perder e entrava em cada partida com determinação para vencer.

-- Você não acha que esse cesto está muito mais longe do que na última vez? -- ela reclamou.

-- Não.

-- Mas, Harry! -Hermione franziu a testa quando Harry tirou o paletó -- O que está fazendo? O Sr. Haley...

-- Não importa como estou vestido, desde que faça bem meu trabalho. E eu faço. Sempre. -- Harry encarou-a, e percebeu a desaprovação de Hermione quando ele começou a enrolar as mangas da camisa. -- Não espera que eu tome parte em um jogo sério, de terno. Espera?

-- Por que não? De terno ou sem terno você sempre ganha de mim. Concorda?

Hermione fez esse comentário quase em um sussurro, mas assim como Harry tinha excelente coordenação de movimentos, tinha excelentes ouvidos também. e disse:

-- Não lhe dei sempre uma chance? É claro que lhe dei. Atiro do dobro de sua distância.

-- Como se isso fosse adiantar, no meu caso. Às vezes penso que você gosta de me fazer jogar porque sabe que ganha sempre.

Harry evitou sorrir. Não era hábito de Hermione se queixar, pois geralmente participava dos jogos com resignado silêncio.

Com prudência ele manteve a boca fechada, embora pudesse lhe ter dito que vencer nos jogos não era o prazer que procurava, mas observar a firme determinação com que ela se dedicava a eles. Como agora, por exemplo. Hermione esquecera-se por completo de chegada iminente do Sr. Kane Haley e abandonara sua preocupação.

Hermione demorou-se um pouco calculando a distância do gol.

-- Pronta? -- Harry perguntou.

-- Pronta.

Ela ergueu a bola. Quando ia atirar, ele gritou:

-- Espere!

-- Como? O que há de errado? O Sr. Haley Chegou?

-- Não. Apenas esquecemos de fazer a aposta.

-- Não quero apostar nada, Harry. Já lhe disse muitas vezes, isso é ilegal.

-- Quer dizer que sugeri algo ilegal? -- Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Harry respondeu por ela: -- Eu pensava em uma coisa simples, em uma aposta amigável, talvez em uma pequena troca de serviços.

-- Que serviços? -- Hermione continuava desconfiada.

-- Oh, não sei. -- Ele fingiu pensar e depois disse: -- Se eu perder, farei um donativo para o abrigo das mulheres, objetivo de sua obra social, Hermione. Uma boa doação. -- Não havia necessidade de lhe dizer, mas o cheque já estava pronto para se dado, em qualquer caso. O incentivo a deixaria entusiasmada.

Dito e feito, os olhos dela se iluminaram.

-- E se eu perder...

-- Se você perder, tudo o que terá de fazer é uma pequena compra de Natal em meu lugar. Escolher alguns presentes para minhas amigas.

-- Que amigas?

-- Oh, não sei. Talvez Amy. E Mauren. E possivelmente Nancy.

Ao ouvir tais palavras Hermione ficou definitivamente irritada. Harry continuava sério, mas com esforço. Ele lhe pedira na semana anterior que escolhesse alguns presentes para as mulheres com quem se encontrava, e Hermione respondera com um sorriso forçado: "dar um presente é algo muito pessoal", e que "não se sentia bem em fazer esse serviço por ele", e que tinha certeza de que "as amigas preferiam receber alguma coisa escolhida por ele".

Harry ouvira e concordara, mas, céus, ele não tinha mesmo idéia do que comprar para mulheres, aliás, detestava comprar presentes, de qualquer maneira.

Seria muito melhor se Hermione fizesse isso por ele.

Na verdade, Hermione não tinha escolha. Cuidar do abrigo das mulheres era a atividade preferida dela. Trabalho social. Igreja. Qualquer coisa que se fizesse para melhorar a vida das pessoas prendia a atenção de Hermione. Jamais recusaria uma doação.

Mas ele acrescentou, de qualquer modo:

-- Então, o que responde? Compre qualquer coisa do gosto das mulheres. Ponha a despesa em meu cartão de crédito.

-- Tudo bem -- Hermione respondeu, cerrando os dentes.

Em seguida pegou a caneta e escreveu qualquer coisa em sua agenda.

Ao terminar, jogou a caneta na mesa e fitou-o. Depois voltou a olhar para o cesto. Arregaçou as mangas do suéter marrom. Aproximou a cadeira e puxou para baixo a beirada da saia, pois estava acima dos joelhos.

Colocando-se em posição, ergueu o braço. Com um franzir de sobrancelhas e um movimento brusco de pulso arremessou a bola.

A bola cor de laranja foi na direção do cesto e caiu... quase meio metro antes do alvo.

Harry teve vontade de rir ante a frustração do rosto de Hermione que apertava as mãos colocando-as ao lado do corpo. Em vez de rir, ele sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto de comiseração.

-- Ah, que pena! -- exclamou. -- Que pena mesmo. -- Ele apanhou a bola do tapete. -- Deixe-me ver se consigo fazer melhor.

Harry aumentou a distância do arremesso, certificando-se de que a dobrara. Depois, com pequeno esforço, atirou a bola.

Fez um gesto de satisfação quando ela entrou no cesto. Céus, como era bom vencer! Olhou furtivamente para Hermione a fim de verificar se ela apreciaria a proeza, e seu sorriso desapareceu. Hermione parecia estar doente. Sua pele pálida tinha um tom amarelado e ela tremia, com os braços em volta da cintura.

-- Você está bem -- ele lhe perguntou.

-- Naturalmente -- Hermione respondeu, mas a palavra não foi mais do que um sussurro. -- Só tive um pouco de dor de estômago.

-- Que tipo de dor? Como apendicite?

-- Não. Acho que não. Agora estou bem.

-- Há um surto de gripe na cidade... Um tipo diferente de vírus.

-- Não foi nada -- ela insistiu, tentando acalmá-lo com um gesto de mão.

Um segundo depois, contudo, pôs aquela mesma mão sobre a boca, arregalando os olhos, alarmada. Pulando da cadeira olhou com fúria para o cesto, ainda com a ridícula rede, e saiu correndo da sala.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark Fairy Seven:_ Ah sim. Vai ser uma grande surpresa a mudança de Hermione. Pricipalmente para Harry.  
_HERMIJANEPOTTER:_ Tomara que vc continue achando isso da fic. Eu, particularmente, gosto muito dela.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários Dark Fairy Seven e HERMIJANEPOTTER.  
Adorei!**_:)  
_**  
Espero mais comentários, okay?

* * *

Capitulo II

Quando Hermione saiu do banheiro das mulheres, alguns minutos mais tarde, sentia-se bem melhor. Jogara água fria no rosto, lavara a boca e teve certeza de que poderia passar o resto do dia sem problemas. Mas então viu Harry encostado na parede do lado de fora, os braços cruzados, usando um sobretudo preto. O casaco e o echarpe dela estavam em seu braço e na mão carregava a pasta.

Endireitou o corpo ao vê-la.

-- Ok. vamos -- disse, antes de Hermione poder falar. -- Você está doente e vou levá-la para casa.

-- Não estou doente -- Hermione respondeu, e automaticamente pegou sua pasta.

Harry ajudou-a a vestir o casaco e, segurando-a pelo braço, encaminhou-a ao elevador.

-- Harry, espere, já me sinto melhor.

-- É bom ouvi-la dizer isso -- ele respondeu, sem parar de andar, contudo.

Quando chegaram ao elevador, Harry ainda não lhe deu chance de discutir, e a fez entrar antes que ela pudesse pensar em um jeito de convencê-lo de que estava melhor.

As portas se fecharam e ele encarou-a.

-- Você está branca como um fantasma, Hermione. -- Ignorando os protestos, Harry pôs a echarpe em volta do pescoço dela. -- Vou levá-la a casa. Não quero que dirija sozinha nesse estado.

-- Mas não há necessidade. O Sr. Haley...

-- Ele entenderá. Deixei-lhe um recado explicando que você não estava bem. Hoje é sexta-feira e tem um fim-de-semana inteiro para descansar.

Hermione abriu a boca a fim de protestar de novo, mas ao ver a expressão do rosto de Harry, desistiu. O tom da voz dele era bom, porém os olhos lhe diziam que não admitia protestos.

Hermione suspirou. Estava acostumada com aquele aspecto de olhar quando ele trabalhava em um contrato. Qualquer argumento que fizesse seria perda de tempo.

Mas resolveu tentar.

-- Posso ir de táxi. Ou talvez Gin me dará uma carona.

-- Quem é Gin? -- Harry perguntou.

-- Gin Leonardo mora ao lado. Foi quem me trouxe aqui hoje.

-- O que há com seu carro?

A porta do elevador abriu no décimo quarto andar e outra pessoa entrou.

-- Não tenho certeza -- Hermione respondeu. -- Mas não queria pegar esta manhã e Gin se ofereceu...

-- Alô, Harry! -- uma voz feminina interrompeu-a.

A loura parecia encantada por deparar com Harry.

-- Alô, Nancy. Como vai?

A loura se esgueirou logo para o lado dele. Como uma serpente, Hermione disse a si mesma. Uma serpente com seios.

Então, era para Nancy que ela teria de comprar um presente de Natal?

Hermione tentou não encarar os dois. Mas enfim desistiu. Talvez estivesse invisível.

Harry, a seu lado, mas não a fitava. Tinha toda a atenção voltada para a direção oposta, para Nancy. Que também só tinha olhos para ele.

Hermione não se surpreendeu, por que haveria de se surpreender? A loura era linda e vestia-se muito bem. Usava sapatos de salto bastante altos e carregava nos braços um abrigo de pele. Magra, sofisticada, devia ter uns dez anos mais do que Hermione e irradiava aquela confiança que os anos com certeza lhe deram. E, quanto a Harry...

Hermione pôs-se a examiná-lo, notando que a camisa alva deixava os cabelos e olhos dele ainda mais verdes. Sorria para a recém-chegada e seus dentes brilhavam.

Harry era... muito atraente também.

Hermione olhou para sua própria imagem refletida no espelho do elevador. Com seu casaco amarrotado, a echarpe listrada, sapatos de salto baixo, e os cabelos soltos em volta dos óculos, parecia um tronco de árvore.

-- O que faz você nesta área da cidade? -- Harry perguntou à loura.

-- Tive hora marcada com meu contador no décimo a quarto andar e pensava em passar por seu escritório a fim de ver se você podia almoçar comigo. Não o vejo há tanto tempo!

Oh, má idéia, Hermione pensou. Harry não gostava que suas amigas o visitassem no escritório. Aquele era o seu território particular, ele dissera certa vez. O que não o impedira de responder a Nancy com muita amabilidade.

-- Tenho estado muito ocupado no trabalho.

-- Ainda tem meu telefone, não tem? -- A loura insistia.

-- Tenho. Está na memória do celular, por sinal.

Hermione tossiu.

-- Desculpe-me -- disse, quando os dois a fitaram através do espelho.

-- Esta é minha secretária -- Harry apresentou-a, como se só naquele momento se lembrara de que Hermione estava também no elevador. Passou o braço pelo ombro dela e acrescentou: -- Você já deve ter falado com ela ao telefone. Nancy... Hermione. -- Amavelmente Hermione estendeu a mão. E a loura tomou-a com certa relutância enquanto Harry dizia: -- Sinto muito mas não posso almoçar com você hoje. Estou levando Hermione para a casa. Ela está doente... até vomitou.

Nancy puxou a mão e deu um passo para trás. Naquele instante a porta do elevador se abriu.

-- Preciso ir agora... -- a loura sussurrou. -- Telefone-me qualquer dia, Harry. -- E desapareceu.

Hermione olhou para Harry e avisou secamente:

-- Eu apreciaria muito se você não me usasse como um tipo de repelente para louras.

Com divertimento no olhar mas um tom de censura na voz, ele respondeu:

-- Como poderia eu ter feito isso?

-- Fez! E tenho outras coisas em que me ocupar em vez de ficar andando por aí com você. E, se não se importa gostaria de voltar para o escritório e...

Harry segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de apertar o botão para cima. Minutos depois o elevador parou no térreo e as portas se abriram.

Sem largar do braço dela, os dois saíram para enfrentar o ar frio de dezembro.

Buzinas tocavam, o tráfego estava terrível em frente ao local onde se achavam. O Papai Noel do Exército da Salvação batia seu sino incessantemente em frente ao rádio ao lado, fazendo Hermione estremecer com o ruído. Harry parou, arrumando o echarpe dela a fim de que a cobrisse melhor. Depois, satisfeito com seus esforços em mantê-la aquecida, segurou-a pelo braço de novo e levou-a ao estacionamento.

Hermione escorregou na calçada coberta de gelo. Harry agarrou-a com força a fim de conservá-la em pé.

-- Por que não está usando suas botas?

Erguendo o queixo furiosa, ela respondeu:

--Porque você não me deu chance! Estavam embaixo de minha escrivaninha. -- Como ousava Harry culpá-la quando a culpa era toda dele?

Harry pegou-lhe a mão quando ela escorregou de novo, e envolveu-a pela cintura com o braço. Quase carregou-a, enfim, através das calçadas geladas.

-- E onde estão suas luvas? Embaixo da escrivaninha também?

Hermione não respondeu. Não, não estavam embaixo da escrivaninha. Não as usara naquela manhã.

Quando chegaram no carro, Hermione tentou dizer que poderia voltar para a casa sem a ajuda dele. Mas Harry ignoraria sua sugestão. Abrindo a porta, colocou-a no interior do veículo gentilmente, mas com firmeza.

Cruzando os braços, Hermione observava a cidade pela janela. Harry ligou o som e um rock pesado começou a tocar.

Ele dirigia o carro com absoluta confiança, como tudo o que fazia, batia o compasso da música na direção, seguro do lugar para onde ia.

Hermione sabia que não precisava explicar-lhe o caminho, pois fora Harry quem lhe encontrara o apartamento.

Assim que ela começou a trabalhar na firma, Harry não aprovou o lugar onde sua secretária morava, achando-o perigoso, crescera em Chicago e conhecia a cidade muito bem. O aluguel do novo apartamento era um pouco mais alto do que o anterior, mas depois de ouvir as histórias assustadoras do antigo local Hermione resolveu se mudar.

Harry ficou radiante com sua vitória e, apesar de a ter ajudado a se mudar, não apareceu lá até o Natal, quando a presenteou com uma árvore. No ano seguinte apareceu com outra árvore, e Hermione se perguntava se iria fazer o mesmo naquele ano. Pensava em um jeito amável de lhe perguntar, quando chegaram.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio. Virou-se para encará-lo enquanto abria a porta.

-- Muitíssimo obrigada...

-- Fique sentada onde está -- Harry ordenou, desligando o motor. -- Vou levá-la até sua porta.

Uma antiga casa vitoriana fora dividida em quatro apartamentos, o de Hermione ficava no segundo andar. Enquanto subiam pela escada externa, adicionada ao edifício para prover uma entrada separada, ela tentava se lembrar se deixara o apartamento em ordem. Provavelmente não. Não se sentira muito bem de manhã, ao sair.

Parou à porta, com a chave na mão, esperando que Harry fosse embora.

-- Obrigada por...

-- Dê-me esta chave -- Harry interrompeu-a, pegando a chave.

Em menos de cinco segundos ele abriu a porta, a fez entrar, e segui-a.

Hermione entrou com relutância. No interior, a cozinha, a sala de jantar e a sala de estar uniam-se em um ambiente só. Tudo estava mais ou menos em ordem, ela constatou com alívio. Apenas a louça do café da manhã continuava na pia, não lavada, e as portas de alguns armários da cozinha não haviam sido fechadas.

Aliviada, Hermione olhou para Harry a fim de agradecer-lhe mais uma vez e viu-o ao lado de uma pilha de roupa lavada sobre uma cadeira. Em cima da pilha estava seu sutiã.

Corando muito, pegou-o para escondê-lo embaixo das outras peças. Enquanto estava com ele na mão, Harry chegou perto e perguntou:

-- Onde fica seu termostato? Vamos aumentar um pouco a temperatura.

Ele mesmo foi ao hall. Hermione seguiu atrás, encontrando-o perto da porta do quarto, local do termostato.

A cama estava desarrumada, a camisola jogada em cima dos lençóis, a roupa íntima no chão.

Hermione correu e fechou a porta para que Harry não visse tamanha desordem.

Ele pareceu não ter notado nada. Ajustou o termostato a seu gosto e voltou para a sala. Hermione achou que ele finalmente tomaria a direção da porta para sair.

-- Obrigada por ter me trazido até em casa -- agradeceu.

-- De nada. Não quer ir para a cama?

-- Não! Quer dizer, sim. Logo que você se for.

Harry se divertiu com o embaraço de Hermione, que corara até a raiz dos cabelos. Naturalmente que Harry não mencionara ir para a cama antes de ele sair, Hermione concluiu. Onde estava ela com a cabeça?

Instintivamente cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas baixou-as logo ao notar que ainda segurava seu sutiã. Escondeu-o então nas costas, rubra de vergonha, fechando os olhos com grande embaraço. Harry não pararia de caçoar dela, ele adorava usar cada chance para provocá-la, e tinha excelente munição agora. Esperou, apavorada, que ele começasse.

Porém Harry não começou. Talvez fosse a apreensão no rosto dela o que o fez ter pena, porque acreditara que Hermione estava com gripe. Ou talvez por se lembrar que o Sr. Haley pudesse estar esperando por ele no escritório.

Qualquer que fosse a razão, simplesmente disse:

-- Bem, vou-me embora agora. Quanto a você, entre em baixo dos lençóis já. -- Harry segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez erguer o rosto, dizendo: -- Esqueça de ir trabalhar na segunda-feira, se não se sentir bem. É uma ordem, Hermione.

Com essas palavras ele se foi. Hermione trancou a porta, aliviada, mas sentindo a pele do queixo quente por causa do toque da mão de Harry.

Ele ainda ria enquanto atravessava o saguão do escritório. Nunca vira Hermione corar tanto! Com uma pequena provocação ela podia às vezes ficar aborrecida e sem jeito, como naquele caso, simplesmente porque deixara um sutiã à vista. Pensaria Hermione que ele nunca vira um sutiã antes?

Esquecera-se da modéstia de Hermione ao entrar no escritório. E lá encontrou o presidente da firma esperando por ele. Kane Haley sentava-se na beirada da escrivaninha, o corpo inclinado enquanto lia, com a testa franzida, qualquer coisa em um papel que tinha nas mãos.

Harry tirou o sobretudo, colocando-o em um cabide ao lado da porta. E cumprimentou Kane.

-- Está me esperando há muito tempo? -- perguntou. -- Encontrou meu recado?

-- Encontrei, e por isso esperei-o -- o presidente respondeu, levantando-se. -- Como está Hermione?

-- Hermione? -- Harry surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. -- Está doente, conforme informei.

Kane tornou a olhar para o papel, e Harry percebeu que era seu recado que Kane tinha nas mãos.

-- Você diz aqui que ela está com dor de estômago.

-- E está -- Harry confirmou. Pensaria Kane que ela mentira só para sair mais cedo? -- Ela não estava fingindo, se é o que você pensa.

-- Não penso isso não. -- Kane andou até a janela, passando perto do cesto que Harry deixara no meio da sala, e ficou em silêncio durante muito tempo, olhando para fora. Depois deu um longo suspiro e virou-se, fitando Harry. -- O que eu penso -- ele falava bem devagar -- é que Hermione pode estar grávida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

-- Grávida? -- Harry encarou Kane em completa descrença. Hermione? Sua secretária Hermione... grávida? -- Onde foi buscar essa idéia, Kane?

-- Você escreveu em seu recado que ela estava com dor de estômago.

-- Escrevi, e daí?

-- Ela tem se cansado muito? Principalmente de manhã? Seu temperamento mudou?

Harry não respondeu. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo. Sim, Hermione tinha estado mais séria e distraída nos últimos tempos. Sonolenta às vezes.

-- É verdade -- Harry enfim disse. -- Mas provavelmente por causa da gripe que apanhou. Há muita gripe na cidade.

Kane franziu a testa.

-- Mas Hermione tem outros sintomas de gripe? Dor de cabeça? Febre?

Harry lembrou-se logo que as mãos estavam geladas e o rosto pálido. Claro, antes de ter corado pelo embaraço. Mas agora que pensava sobre o caso, ele não parecera ter outros sintomas de gripe. Poderia estar mesmo...

Ridículo. Céus, em que pensava?

-- O fato de Hermione ter dor de estômago não quer dizer que esteja grávida. -- Harry riu, furioso com Kane e consigo próprio por pensar nessa possibilidade. -- Hermione nem ao menos tem um namorado. Quem pode ter sido o pai dessa misteriosa criança?

-- Eu.

Toda a conversa, estranha desde o começo, de repente fez sentido para Harry. Sentido demais.

Ele apertou os dentes. Sempre gostara de Kane. Achava-o inteligente e justo, um homem para o qual tinha prazer em trabalhar. E sabia também que ele possuía uma vida social intensa. Mas fazer uma coisa daquelas...

-- Está tentando dizer, que dormiu com Hermione?

-- Céus, não! -- Kane mostrou-se chocado. -- Nunca toquei naquela mulher. Portanto, se está pensando em me dar um soco, esqueça.

Até aquele momento Harry não se dera conta de que assumira uma atitude de luta, com os punhos cerrados e as pernas retesadas agressivamente.

-- Por Deus! -- Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos. -- Se você não dormiu com Hermione, como pode ela estar grávida de seu filho?

-- Talvez não. Não tenho certeza... -- Kane foi até a janela, olhou para fora, mas sem ver nada. -- A verdade é que alguém dessa firma está grávida de meu filho. Tudo o que venho tentando descobrir é quem é ela. -- O silêncio se prolongou. Kane encarou Harry e sorriu, dizendo: -- Não me olhe assim. Não estou louco. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira. Vou lhe contar tudo. Você se lembra do meu amigo Bill Jeffers? O que teve câncer?

Harry ergueu o olhar ante a troca repentina de assunto, mas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Sim, ele se lembrava de Bill Jeffers muito bem.

-- Quando Bill soube que estava doente -- Kane continuou --, decidiu ir a uma clínica de reprodução para recolher seu esperma e garantir que, caso o tratamento radioativo o afetasse, pudesse ter filhos. Fui com ele a fim de providenciar alguma ajuda e... bem... talvez fazer uma doação extra de esperma, no caso de o médico achar conveniente. Ao menos Bill saberia quem era o pai de seu filho, se ficasse incapaz de procriar e seu esperma não desse resultado por uma razão ou outra. -- Com um suspiro, Kane acrescentou: -- Graças a Deus Bill se recuperou bem e, por sinal, sua esposa está grávida, pelos métodos convencionais, devo explicar, e o bebê é esperado para junho.

-- Sinto-me feliz por eles. Mas, o que tudo isso tem a ver com Hermione?

-- Nada. Ou talvez tudo. -- Kane passou a mão vagarosamente pelos cabelos. -- Depois que Bill me telefonou comunicando que a esposa estava grávida, contatei a clínica para destruir minha doação, e descobri que fora tarde demais. Minha doação já havia sido usada, e para uma mulher desta firma. um funcionário viu no formulário o nome da firma e concluiu que o esperma estava sendo requisitado por ordem minha.

-- Que desgraça! -- Harry exclamou.

-- Exatamente, que desgraça -- Kane concordou. -- E agora a clínica se recusa a dar o nome da mulher que fez a inseminação, insistindo na privacidade do caso sem levar em consideração meu direito de saber quem está grávida de meu filho. Entreguei o problema a meu advogado mas até agora... nada. Já imaginou quantas mulheres trabalham nesta firma?

-- Quantas mulheres férteis! -- Harry corrigiu-o. -- Não.

-- Cada vez que uma delas engorda um pouco, ou se queixa de dor de estômago -- Kane explicou --, fico pensando...

-- Que seja a tal -- Harry concluiu. Ter de enfrentar uma situação dessas seria difícil para qualquer um, porém muito mais para Kane que levava a sério todas as suas responsabilidades.

-- Acho que está perdendo seu tempo -- Harry comentou. -- Provavelmente nunca a achará, em especial se a mulher não quiser ser achada. Pode até ser casada.

-- E se não for? E se precisar de ajuda para criar essa criança? Como vê, Harry, não posso seguir adiante em minha vida e fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas poderia sossegar a mente de seu chefe sob um aspecto. Ele apostaria seu carro que Hermione não era a mulher grávida.

-- Não é Hermione -- Harry simplesmente disse.

-- Como sabe? A menos que... Você está namorando Hermione?

-- Não, claro que não. Hermione é uma boa moça mas não a mulher com quem eu me envolveria.

Kane ainda não se convencera.

-- Mas você tem uma atitude bastante protetora para com ela.

-- Não é nada pessoal. -- Não poderia um homem ser cuidadoso com uma mulher, no caso sua secretária, sem dar outra impressão às pessoas?

Pelo visto, não, pois Kane ainda o olhava com dúvida. Por isso Harry explicou:

-- A mãe dela morreu um pouco antes de Hermione se mudar para cá. Hermione nunca havia morado sozinha, e é uma moça ingênua, sem experiência nenhuma com os homens.Preocupo-me só em pensar que um homem mais velho, experiente, possa se aproveitar de uma moça sem sofisticação alguma e... -- Kane sorriu. -- Falei alguma bobagem? -- Harry indagou, assustado.

-- Não, absolutamente, não -- Kane observou, não se preocupando em esconder seu divertimento. -- Mas, precisa admitir que, vindo de você...

-- O que quer dizer com vindo de mim? -- Harry franziu o sobrolho. -- As mulheres com quem me envolvo sabem de minhas intenções. -- E era verdade, ele sempre fazia questão de que não houvesse mal-entendidos no futuro.

-- Se você não está envolvido com Hermione, como tem tanta certeza de que ela não está grávida? -- Kane perguntou, falando sério de novo.

-- Porque Hermione não é o tipo de mulher para viver sozinha, para criar o filho sem pai -- Harry explicou, convicto do que dizia. -- Por Deus, Kane, trabalho com Hermione quase diariamente durante três anos e ela continua a mesma. Se quisesse mesmo um filho, se casaria antes.

-- Tem certeza?

-- Tenho certeza de que não iria a um banco de esperma para ter o serviço feito. Cresceu sem pai. Conversamos uma vez sobre como deve ser difícil para a criança.

A firmeza da declaração de Harry convenceu Kane de que Hermione não era a mulher que ele procurava.

Os dois então mudaram de assunto e passaram a falar de negócios. Mas logo Harry sugeriu que esperassem pela volta de Hermione ao trabalho, pois só ela tinha os dados exatos acerca do assunto a ser resolvido, e isso economizaria tempo.

Kane concordou de pronto.

-- Marcaremos outro encontro então -- ele disse, levantando-se. -- Quando Hermione estará de volta?

-- Provavelmente segunda-feira. Pelo que ouvi dizer, esse novo vírus da gripe não tem longa duração -- Harry de propósito quis insistir que Hermione não tinha nada a ver com a mulher que ele procurava.

-- Tem certeza?

-- Tenho.

Kane saiu da sala. Harry sentou-se à escrivaninha. Acomodando-se bem na cadeira, ficou olhando para a porta fechada com profundo agradecimento aos deuses por não ser ele a vítima. E se perguntava o que Kane faria se descobrisse à mulher e se constatasse que ela precisava de ajuda. Manteria a criança? Casar-se-ia com a mãe? Não! Kane não era assim tão louco.

Pegando o papel com o recado que deixara para Kane, Harry fez uma bola e atirou-a no cesto. O papel caiu dentro sem nem mesmo tocar a borda. Não que ele tivesse alguma coisa contra o casamento. de forma alguma, Harry pensou, pegando outro pedaço de papel, fazendo outra bola. Casamento era muito bom para outras pessoas. Imaginava que uma esposa poderia ser uma boa aquisição para a carreira de um homem, em especial uma mulher rica, bem-nascida, atraente, com boas conexões, condições que Maureen, Amy e Nancy tinham sem dúvida.

Mas ele, pessoalmente, não tinha intenção de dar esse drástico passo. Mirou o cesto e atirou a segunda bola de papel que seguiu a primeira. Caiu na rede.

Harry pôs-se a pensar na clínica de inseminação. Teria a clínica de fato cometido um erro? E se alguma mulher tivesse sabido da "contribuição" de Kane e pedisse para ser inseminada? Afinal Kane era um homem rico, e por anos mulheres usaram a gravidez para prender os homens.

Enfim, Hermione estava definitivamente fora disso, Harry concluiu, esperando de fato ter convencido Kane. Quanto a Hermione, ele a conhecia muito bem. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos durante anos, eram bons amigos, como também eram chefe e secretária. Hermione jamais faria algo como aquilo. Não era do caráter dela caçar um homem para forçá-lo a se casar.

Contudo, ele podia entender por que Kane talvez suspeitasse que ela quisesse um filho. Quando uma das mulheres levara ao escritório um bebê recém-nascido, algumas semanas atrás, o rosto de Hermione se iluminara como o de uma criança no Natal. Carregara o bebê, passeara com ele, demonstrando um entusiasmo impressionante.

Mas havia qualquer coisa em Hermione além do sentimento maternal. Harry sorriu. Colocou os pés sobre a escrivaninha. Céus, Hermione se preocupava com ele algumas vezes, achava que trabalhava demais, e que por certo estava esgotado. Havia uma bondade em Hermione que a fazia parecer o tipo de mulher que devia ter um bando de crianças em volta de seus joelhos, exigindo sua atenção.

Harry fez uma careta. Tentava afastar o pesadelo da gravidez atual de Hermione. Sem dúvida ela teria um bebê algum dia. Bem no futuro. Mas agora? De forma alguma. Como ele dissera a Kane, Hermione nem tinha um namorado. Cada vez que lhe pedia para trabalhar até mais tarde, ela não hesitava em concordar. Além disso, tinham estado tão ocupados ultimamente que Hermione não teria tempo para se encontrar com um homem, mesmo que quisesse.

Embora... Harry franziu a testa, baixando as pernas e erguendo-as de novo, embora ela houvesse encontrado um homem. O tal do Gin Leonardo. Seu vizinho.

E daí? Só porque o rapaz lhe dera carona até o trabalho, isso não significava que era namorado dela. Sem dúvida Hermione lhe teria contado, se fosse.

Inquieto, ele procurou por mais papel para jogar antes de começar o trabalho. Como sua mesa estava vazia com exceção da agenda de Hermione, ele arrancou uma folha. Mas ao abrir a agenda, notou que havia lá uma lista. Mais de uma vez Harry vira essa lista, mas agora percebeu desenhos ao lado de cada item. Ela escrevera, por exemplo: _Levar presentes para as mulheres do abrigo_. Ao lado havia caixas desenhadas com laços bem elaborados.

A frase número dois era: _Comprar decorações para a festa de Natal da companhia_, circundada por bolas coloridas.

O terceiro item parecia não fazer muito sentido: _Não esquecer das_... ele apertou as pálpebras, tentando ler as últimas palavras, mas não conseguiu. Qualquer coisa sobre Barbie? Não podia ser.

O desenho estava também confuso, por isso resolveu partir para o quarto item da lista: _Comprar um presente especial para Gin_. O divertimento de Harry terminou. Então, ela iria comprar um presente para o cara ao lado, para Gin? Provavelmente saía com ele.

Harry apertou as pálpebras ainda mais ao ler o item final, que ela escrevera antes de começar o jogo: _Comprar presentes para as mulheres de Harry_. O que Hermione entendera por aquele pedido?, ele pensou, irritado. Não eram _suas_ mulheres, não na verdade. O que pensava Hermione que ele era? Um tipo de sheik ou algo semelhante? Ele podia gostar de inventar jogos, mas não era assim tão idiota para pôr tantas competidoras em um jogo, ao mesmo tempo. As três mulheres eram apenas amigas, nada mais. Ao menos até agora.

E o que desenhara ela depois da frase? O quê? Virou a agenda colocando-a em todas as posições e descobriu alguma coisa. Um cowboy com o laço? Um Papai Noel com um chicote? Não. Ela desenhara um demônio com a cauda enrolada até a frente. E parando em um lugar onde cauda nenhuma tinha o que fazer!

Harry deitou o corpo para trás, atônito, incapaz de desviar o olhar da figura tão ofensiva. O que quereria dizer aquilo?, ele refletia, enquanto sua irritação aumentava. Tudo bem, talvez forçara Hermione a concordar na compra dos presentes, mas isso não o transformava em um demônio, por Deus! Jamais acreditaria que ela fosse capaz de desenhar imagem tão ofensiva representando-o.

Mas, uma vez que ela desenhara, deveria haver algo de verdade, ele admitiu, voltando ao número três da lista. E começou a decifrar. Ah, sim, devia ser mamadeiras! _Não esquecer das mamadeiras da Barbie_. Porém isso ainda não fazia sentido.

Ele estudou palavra por palavra mais uma vez. De repente, sentiu uma forte dor de estômago, como se o vírus que rodeava o escritório o tivesse atacado de vingança. A palavra não era Barbie, mas bebê. Ele apertou os maxilares e leu a palavra de novo.

_Não esquecer das mamadeiras do bebê._

Às seis horas daquela noite Hermione sentiu-se muito melhor. O remédio horrível, que ela forçara pela garganta abaixo, acalmara sua dor e o sono da tarde fizera muito bem a seus nervos.

Sentira-se até bastante bem para pôr ordem no apartamento. Terminado esse trabalho, tomou um banho demorado de chuveiro quente, vestiu uma roupa confortável, chinelos e andou pelo apartamento.

Foi ao fogão e preparou uma xícara de chá, ficou bebendo enquanto olhava pela janela. A escuridão caíra enfim, e as luzes das casas vizinhas brilhavam através das árvores nuas e da escuridão.

Ela colocou a xícara no parapeito da janela e desenhou uma árvore de Natal no vapor condensado nos vidros. O frio adormeceu a ponta de seus dedos. Fora, nevava, mas dentro do apartamento ela estava quente, segura e... sozinha.

Pouco a pouco seu desenho desapareceu da janela. Ela gostava de estar sozinha, disse a si mesma. Acostumara-se. Mesmo quando criança fora introvertida. Minha pequena sonhadora, a mãe costumava chamá-la. Sempre se sentira mais contente com seus livros, seus pensamentos, e seus sonhos, do que passeando na multidão.

Naturalmente, não vivia totalmente só naquela época, tinha sua mãe. Porém a maioria das pessoas possuía famílias maiores, além dos pais havia irmãos, tios, primos. Ou eram casadas. Sharon, por exemplo, apenas um ano mais velha que ela, casara-se recentemente. Jennifer tinha sua idade, e já carregava um bebê. E a maioria das outras amigas de trabalho, solteiras, tinham ao menos um amante. E ela não tinha ninguém.

Porém só pelo fato de uma pessoa ser sozinha, não queria dizer que era solitária, ela refletiu. Endireitou os ombros e pegou a xícara. Veja Harry, por exemplo, também perdera os pais, e muito mais moço que ela. Não se casara e vivia feliz. Não que fosse um introvertido, gostava de mulheres, de muitas mulheres, por sinal.

Hermione gostaria de saber com quem ele saíra naquela noite. Não conhecia as outras duas mulheres. A se julgar por Nancy, Hermione tinha uma idéia de como deveriam ser.

Uma coisa era certa. Bem mais velhas que ela. Harry gostava de mulheres mais ou menos da sua idade, trinta e dois anos, e até um pouco mais velhas. Ricas e lindas como Nancy. Não bonitinhas, mais lindas de chamar atenção, com aparência de mulheres que tinham tempo e dinheiro ilimitado para cuidar de sua aparência.

Como seria bom ser assim linda! Saber que ao entrar em uma sala todos os homens viravam a cabeça para vê-la. Hermione suspirou. Não podia nem imaginar como seria bom. Homens nunca haviam agido assim com ela. A maioria a tratava como uma camarada, ou uma irmãzinha. Ou uma mistura das duas. Como Harry fazia, aliás.

Não, Harry não a via como uma mulher. Ela lavou a xícara bem devagar. Como pudera imaginar, mesmo por um segundo, que Harry pedira para ela dormir com ele? Lembrando-se de seu embaraço, guardou a xícara. Não fazia sentido se preocupar com aquilo, e decidiu com esforço se consolar ao enxugar as mãos. Harry com certeza se esquecera do incidente, se esquecera dela, assim que voltara ao escritório. Ou, quem sabe, antes mesmo de entrar no carro.

E se de fato esquecera, porque pensava nele, afinal? Talvez Harry não estivesse com nenhuma mulher, e fora à academia de ginástica. Ele estava sempre pronto para um esporte a fim de descarregar um pouco de sua energia.

Sentindo-se de repente inquieta, foi para o recanto reservado à sala. Era seu lugar preferido durante o ano todo, mas especialmente no Natal. Tapetes de um verde bem escuro estavam espalhados pelo soalho, e ela colocara dois sofás, face a face, ao lado da pequena lareira, onde agora as chamas crepitavam. Empurrou para o lado o ursinho de pelúcia, sentou-se em um dos sofás e pegou o tricô.

Percebeu que deixara os óculos na cozinha. Tudo bem. Conseguia trabalhar sem óculos. Começou a tricotar na esperança de vencer a depressão que a atormentava ultimamente. O clique das agulhas era o principal acompanhamento daqueles momentos difíceis. Precisava parar de pensar em Harry, no trabalho do escritório, e pôr sua mente em outras coisas. Em coisas que apreciava, como ler, tricotar. Embora fazer um suéter para seu chefe não fosse o melhor jeito de afastá-lo de seus pensamentos. Em especial sabendo que Harry não gostaria do suéter se soubesse o trabalho que dera a ela.

Além disso, Harry não apreciava presentes muito pessoais. Mesmo assim, decidira tricotar-lhe um suéter. Fizera um cachecol no ano anterior, de que ele gostara muito. Acima de tudo, ela gostava de tricotar e não tinha idéia do que mais poderia dar no Natal.

Escolhera uma lã chocolate para combinar com os olhos dele, e escolhera um ponto difícil com o fim de desafiar sua habilidade. Estava quase terminando. Harry não precisava saber que ela mesma o fizera, saber do tempo que levara para confeccioná-lo. Tampouco quanto custara a lã, aliás bastante cara. Faria com que ele pensasse que o comprara em algum lugar e...

A campainha da porta tocou, interrompendo o curso de seus pensamentos. Gin!, ela pensou imediatamente, pondo o trabalho de lado. Gin adquirira o hábito de aparecer à noite para conversar um pouco, e Hermione adorava essas visitas, também. Permitiam que as noites de inverno passassem mais rápidos.

Alegre ante a possibilidade de uma companhia, Hermione abriu a porta com um sorriso de boas-vindas, tremendo um pouco devido à corrente de ar frio lá de fora.

Seu sorriso aos poucos esmoreceu, e ela quase fechou a porta de novo, para se esconder atrás. Um homem se encontrava ali de pé, no vestíbulo pouco iluminado. Por segundos, Hermione não o reconheceu.

Mas quando ele se virou, a luz da sala incidiu no rosto do recém-chegado e iluminou os olhos expressivos.

O coração de Hermione disparou. O que fazia ele lá? Parecia... ameaçador. Mas isso talvez devido à Barba crescida de um dia inteiro. Parecia um gangster de filme em preto e branco, do cinema mudo. Flocos de neve espalhavam-se em seus cabelos verdes e nos ombros do sobretudo preto.

Por um instante enxergou seriedade nos olhos dele, raiva talvez. Mas, por que aquilo? Algo saíra errado no escritório?

-- Harry? -- Hermione disse, hesitante.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá! Mais um capítulo para vcs _**:)  
Kari Maehara: **Obrigada pelo seu comentário. E eu vou continuar logo sim!  
**Sherry Mustang:** Bem, eu não duvidaria que ele teria dado não. hahahahahaha. Estou continuando, e vc continue a comentarMuito obrigado!  
**L. Ganoza: **Desculpa, mas vc está falando de um livro ou de uma fic? Porque eu tô fazendo uma adaptação de um livro. Infelizmente eu esqueci o nome da autora, mas no próximo capitulo eu já coloco o nome dela aqui. Será que a gente tá falando da mesma história?  
De qualquer jeito, continue a ler, se não for a mesma história, tenho certeza de vc vai adorar do mesmo jeito, e se for, continue lendo ai, pq eu li umas trezentas vezes e continuei gostando hahaha. (Este livro faz parte de uma série, que se chama: Amigas de Escritório. Se a informação for te ajudar...)_

Obrigada pelos comentários! E continuem comentando!  
Beijos ;

* * *

Capitulo IV

-- Sim, sou eu.

Hermione mostrou surpresa ao vê-lo. Harry notou e pôde entender. Ele também surpreendia-se em ter ido parar à porta da casa dela naquela noite.

Ficou olhando para Hermione, que estava meio estava meio escondida atrás da porta, sua imagem silhuetada pela luz que vinha da sala. Durante o dia todo dissera a si mesmo que não iria lá outra vez, que não iria lhe perguntar nada. Porque, mesmo depois de ter visto as mamadeiras na lista, ainda acreditava que Hermione não fosse à mulher procurada por Kane. Não acreditava que ela friamente decidira ficar grávida daquele jeito, sem se casar.

Mas logo se deu conta de que talvez não houvesse sido nada deliberado. E se algum homem, como o tal do Gin, tivesse se aproveitado dela? E se acidentalmente Hermione tivesse ficado grávida?

Quanto mais ele pensara sobre o caso, mais possibilidades surgiam. Hermione não se sentira bem naquela manhã, e admitira ter estado doente à semana inteira. Não queria que ele entrasse em seu apartamento quando fora deixá-la a casa. Por que se apressara em fechar a porta do quarto? Harry de início pensara que ela não queria que ele visse suas roupas jogadas pelo chão, mas talvez Hermione tentasse impedir que ele visse lá roupas de outra pessoa. Como uma camisa de homem... ou sapatos... ou até mesmo uma calça. Isso pareceria ser uma possibilidade.

Porém ainda mais preocupante era a impressão de Harry de que ela escondia alguma coisa.

Hermione não era mais um livro aberto como o fora quando começaram a trabalhar juntos. Cada vez mais com mais freqüência ela se ausentava mentalmente, tinha um ar inexpressivo quando o fitava. Tudo como se guardasse um segredo que não queria compartilhar.

Não, Harry disse a si mesmo, não era de sua conta se Hermione não queria lhe contar sobre sua vida pessoal. Ela podia ser mais ingênua do que a maioria das mulheres mas era adulta, capaz de tomar as próprias decisões, tolas ou não.

Como o fato de abrir a porta sem um momento de hesitação. Não era da sua conta também, mas não resistiu e perguntou:

-- Não acha que deveria verificar antes quem estava a sua porta antes de abri-la?

-- Em geral faço isso -- Hermione explicou --, porém esperava uma pessoa.

-- Gin, suponho -- ele disse.

-- Sim.

Embora Harry suspeitasse isso, a resposta imediata causou-lhe irritação. Também não era de sua conta com quem ela passava o tempo em suas horas livres, claro. Absolutamente não era de sua conta!

-- Algo errado? -- Hermione lhe perguntou. -- Quer entrar? Veio por algum motivo especial? -- Ela o fitava com expressão estranha. Intrigada?

-- Dei uma passada aqui para ver como você estava.

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou de prazer. E ela chegou um pouco mais perto.

-- Estou bem agora. Não me sinto mais doente.

-- Muito bom. -- Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos. -- Alegra-me ouvir isso.

Porém ele não se alegrou. Se Hermione estivesse com gripe, ainda estaria com gripe. Mas os enjôos matutinos...

Não querendo completar seu pensamento, Harry tirou uma folha de papel do bolso e deu-a a ela.

-- Também vim lhe trazer estas anotações para a reunião. Achei que seria interessante você tomar conhecimento de tudo que ficou decidido.

-- Oh, obrigada. -- A alegria de Hermione pela visita inesperada diminuiu. Naturalmente não viera apenas para vê-la, Harry era um homem ocupado. Fazia sentido também haver trazido algum trabalho para ela.

Hermione pegou o papel e, quando Harry fez menção de sair, ela perguntou, hesitante:

-- Não quer entrar enquanto eu leio?

Não, ele não queria entrar, decidira no caminho que entregaria as anotações e sairia. Porém, e se fosse só por alguns minutos?

-- Tudo bem. Apenas um momento. -- E ele entrou no minúsculo vestíbulo.

-- Deixe-me pendurar seu sobretudo -- Hermione se prontificou, sorrindo.

Ele entrou na sala. Nada de suspeito por lá. Agulhas de tricô pendiam de um suéter jogado no canto do sofá, um suéter de homem, a se julgar pelo tamanho. E a cor era marrom, não rosa, não azul, simplesmente marrom.

-- Aceita uma xícara de chá?

Chá? Ele odiava chá.

-- Aceito.

Harry segui-a até o espaço reservado à cozinha. Apoiou-se na mesa e olhou ao redor procurando uma mamadeira. Nada.

-- Você descansou? -- ele quis saber.

-- Sim, o dia todo.

Enquanto ela preparava o chá Harry observou como estava vestida. Nunca a vira tão à vontade. Hermione usava uma calça de elástico no cós e uma camiseta curta e larga, cujo tecido parecia suave e agradável ao toque. Ele poderia jurar que Hermione não usava sutiã embaixo da blusa folgada. Não, não usava, ele notou quando Hermione ergueu o braço para pegar a lata de chá no armário. O movimento fez com que pressionasse o peito, revelando a ponta dos seios.

-- Chá de ervas ou camomila?

-- Como?

-- Que chá você prefere?

Nenhum.

-- Qualquer um.

Ela pegou um saquinho de chá, colocou-o ao lado do fogão e foi buscar a chaleira. Seus cabelos longos balançaram suavemente com o movimento. Pareciam úmidos, como se tivessem sido lavados havia pouco. Ao passar por perto, Harry sentiu o aroma do xampu.

Ele observava-a preparando o chá. A pele pálida de Hermione era translúcida, como a de uma criança. Sem os óculos ela parecia mais jovem também. Mais vulnerável. Quase nua.

Harry preocupou-se. Era assim que Hermione se vestia quando Gin ia visitá-la? Não tomava cuidado no trajar?

Roupas como aquela davam a um homem todo o tipo de idéia. Faziam-no pensar em como seria fácil fazê-la se livrar daqueles chinelos e carregá-la para a cama. Ou carregá-la nos braços e baixar a folgada calça. Céus, era tão larga que poderia cair ao menor movimento. Um homem poderia ficar tentado a deslizar suas mãos sob o tecido suave e massagear a quente pele do ventre nada crescido, por sinal. Ou ir mais alto, segurar as curvas dos seios e massagear os mamilos para obter uma resposta.

Sim, ele imaginava que o tal Gin havia pensado em tudo isso cada vez que a fitava. O desgraçado!

Percebendo o olhar de reprovação dele, Hermione ficou nervosa. Não sabia exatamente o que fizera de errado. Por certo ele não gostava do modo como estava vestida. Provavelmente estava acostumado a mulheres que o recebiam usando trajes de noite ou négligés. Ou, ao menos blusa e calça decentes. Certamente não com roupa tão casual.

Sentindo-se estranha, ela colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa e disse:

-- Talvez seja melhor eu me trocar...

-- Você está bem assim -- ele protestou. -- Ficarei apenas um minuto.

Então, Harry pensou enquanto bebia o chá: para mim, um homem que ela conhece há quase três anos, sente que deve se trocar. Mas, para Gin...

Isso não é da sua conta, camarada, ele disse a si mesmo. Absolutamente não é de sua conta.

Harry colocou a xícara no pires.

-- Leia as anotações -- disse. -- Preciso ir.

Ela leu as poucas linhas e depois olhou para Harry, com uma pergunta nos olhos azuis que o fitavam.

-- Não há muito aqui -- falou.

-- Sim, eu sei. -- Ele tivera sorte em ter conseguido aquilo. A reunião no escritório fora tão curta! Harry tentou encontrar uma explicação razoável. -- Mas é que achei que você gostaria de ser informada...

Não importa que não haja muito a comunicar-lhe.

-- ...por isso escrevi...

Inventei.

-- ...essas anotações. Aí, decidi que você preferiria vê-las hoje, em vez de esperar até segunda-feira. Por isso vim...

Debaixo de uma tempestade.

-- ...trazê-las a você. Essa é a razão de eu estar aqui, negócios -- Harry enfatizou. -- E ver como você estava, naturalmente -- ele acrescentou depressa.

Hermione nunca vira Harry tão nervoso antes.

-- Você esteve bebendo? -- perguntou.

-- Claro que não. Não bebi nada além do chá que você acabou de me dar. Por que me pergunta isso?

-- Por nada -- Hermione disse. Ela olhou o papel de novo. -- Não entendo bem o que está escrito aqui. Sua caligrafia é quase ilegível.

-- Você é a última pessoa com direito a dizer isso.

-- Como? O que foi que você falou? -- Hermione indagou.

Harry não respondeu nada, e ela protestou, defendendo-se:

-- Minha caligrafia é bem legível.

-- Sim, é verdade -- ele concordou, em um tom de impaciência.

O que há com ele?, Hermione se questionou. Nunca reclamou de minha caligrafia antes.

-- É tudo o que você queria me dar para ler? -- perguntou Hermione.

-- Sim. É melhor que eu me vá agora.

Hermione pegou o sobretudo e entregou-lhe. Harry colocou-o no braço e disse:

-- Oh, sim, agora me lembro. Você não se esqueceu de que prometeu a Kane cuidar da decoração da festa de Natal da firma. Certo?

-- Não, não me esqueci.

-- Kane não me falou nada, mas tenho certeza de que espera que o ajude como anfitriã, este ano também.

-- Vai ser divertido.

Harry não fez movimento algum para sair.

-- Acho que você estará muito ocupada, em especial considerando-se que teremos aquela viagem de negócios em mais duas semanas.

-- Provavelmente estarei muito ocupada.

Harry apertou as pálpebras quando acrescentou:

-- Espero que essa viagem não interfira com sua... vida social.

-- Não vai interferir -- ela lhe garantiu, surpreendida pela observação de Harry com um quê de sarcasmo na voz. Desde quando Harry se incomodava com sua vida social?

Mas um segundo depois pareceu-lhe que ele se incomodava com muitas coisas que Hermione jamais suspeitara.

-- Como vai Gin? -- ele perguntou de súbito.

-- Gin está bem. -- Hermione surpreendeu-se com a mudança de assunto.

-- Não sei como você encontra tempo para manter amigos -- ele resmungou -- quando trabalha tanto.

Ah, agora ela entendia. Harry devia estar agindo daquela maneira por se sentir cansado. Ele confessara naquela manhã que se sentia estressado. Com certeza trabalhara demais durante a tarde, especialmente sem ela lá para ajudá-lo.

A idéia de que Harry precisava de seu auxílio a fez sentir-se bem.

-- Sim, nós temos estado muito ocupados -- Hermione concordou logo. -- Vá para casa e descanse.

Harry notou o sorriso de Hermione, e resolveu sair. Tudo bem. Ela não iria lhe contar... nada. Mas o convidava para sair. Melhor assim, pois não desejava mesmo saber de coisa alguma.

Foi para a porta. Não queria de fato se envolver, não precisava de mais um problema. A vida de Hermione não era de sua conta, e realmente não se incomodava com ela.

Harry já estava com a mão no trinco quando alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. Alguma coisa que vira com o canto dos olhos. Olhou uma segunda vez.

Olhos negros feitos de contas cruzaram com os seus. O que imaginara ser um novelo de lã era um urso de pelúcia, marrom, quase escondido debaixo do suéter que ela tricotava.

Era aquilo, então. Descobrira enfim. A última gota.

Ele colocou o sobretudo em cima de uma cadeira e encarou-a.

-- Certo, Hermione, você podia muito bem ter me contado tudo. Sei agora o que tentava esconder de mim.

Hermione fitou-o bem nos olhos. Empalideceu.

-- Você sabe? -- Hermione sentiu um aperto no estômago. cruzou os braços, tentando acalmar uma estranha sensação.

Harry baixou o olhar para a cintura dela, onde os braços protegiam o ventre, e sua expressão endureceu.

-- Não foi difícil concluir, uma vez unindo todos os fatos.

-- Os fatos? Que fatos? -- Hermione corou.

-- Fatos... ora.

Que humilhação. Hermione olhava para seus chinelos, não sabendo o que dizer, desejando que ele fosse embora logo. Mas pareceu-lhe que Harry não estava decidido a isso ainda.

Ele virou-se e foi até o sofá, onde estava abandonado o suéter inacabado. com voz rouca, disse:

-- Em especial que vi esse maldito...

Suéter, Hermione pensou, fechando os olhos em desespero.

-- ... urso!

Agora Hermione arregalou os olhos, a tempo de ver Harry agarrar o pobre urso. Ele sacudiu fortemente o animalzinho de pelúcia.

-- O que está fazendo? -- Hermione perguntou, quase perdendo o equilíbrio pela estranha reação de Harry. -- O que tem isso a ver com o nosso assunto?

-- Vamos, Hermione, eu sei para quem é este ursinho.

-- É o meu urso. Comprei-o há um ano.

-- Comprou? Por que fez isso? -- Harry manifestou surpresa.

-- Gosto de ursos, claro. Todo mundo gosta de ursinhos.

Todo mundo exceto Harry, pelo visto.

-- Quer dizer que não o comprou para o bebê?

-- Que bebê?

-- Seu bebê! -- ele resmungou. -- Aquele do qual falávamos.

Colocando o urso de volta no sofá, pôs a mão na cintura, decidido a ir até o fim das coisas.

-- Diabos! Hermione, você está grávida ou não está.

-- É claro que eu não estou grávida -- ela respondeu, gaguejando.

-- Não está?

-- Não. É o que você pensou? -- Uma sensação de alívio brilhou nos olhos de Hermione. -- O que o fez pensar que eu ia ter um bebê?

-- Esteve se sentindo mal esta manhã, depois melhorou. Em seguida vi o ursinho... e... -- Ele pôs a mão no bolso e tirou de dentro um papel... -- e isto!

Harry jogou a folha amassada para ela. Hermione pegou-a e abriu-a. Corou ao reconhecer a lista que fizera no escritório naquela manhã.

-- Oh, eu havia me esquecido -- disse.

-- Assim pensei! -- Harry exclamou em triunfo. Ele apontou um dos itens. -- Explique isto, se puder.

-- Bem, como provavelmente imaginou, o diabo é você. E desenhei a cauda até a frente por que...

-- Não isto! -- Harry puxou o papel. -- O item número três. O das mamadeiras de bebê!

-- Bebê? Oh! As mamadeiras são para o abrigo das mulheres. O diretor me pediu para providenciar algumas.

-- Oh!

-- Sim, oh! -- Hermione repetiu, seu alívio mudando para divertimento ao ver o rosto dele.

Harry franziu a testa no instante em que viu o papel de novo. Fazia sentido, tanto sentido que ele não entendeu porque não adivinhara por si mesmo. Tentava encontrar uma desculpa para o seu mal-entendido.

-- Se as mamadeiras eram para o abrigo, por que você não as mencionou depois do primeiro item? -- ele perguntou.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

-- Sei lá. Minha mente pulava de um item para o outro, acho. Mas não tanto como sua mente. Por que uma pequena coisa como esta fez você pensar que eu ia ter um bebê?

O tom seco da voz de Hermione, o divertimento impresso nos olhos dela, fizeram Harry sentir-se um verdadeiro tolo.

-- Essa não foi à única razão -- ele se defendeu. Foi Kane quem começou tudo, dizendo algo que soava como se você... como se ele... como se você e ele poderiam ter... -- Harry parou de falar, de repente se dando conta de que Kane talvez não quisesse que o problema de seu esperma se espalhasse pela firma toda.

Hermione arregalou os olhos mais uma vez.

-- Kane Haley disse que eu e ele éramos amantes?

-- Não, claro que não -- Harry respondeu. -- Isto é ridículo...

-- Ridículo? -- Hermione retesou o corpo.

-- Embora -- Harry continuou -- eu deva admitir que, por um segundo, tive também essa idéia louca. -- Ele sacudiu a cabeça. -- Porém sabia que Kane não teria um romance com uma de suas funcionárias e, além disso, você não é... -- Ele fez uma pausa. -- Bem, quero dizer, você não é...

-- Não sou o quê? -- Hermione parecia indignada agora.

-- Não é o tipo de mulher que ele... procuraria para uma aventura.

Hermione ofendeu-se com o comentário. E a dor tomou o lugar do alívio que sentira antes.

-- Isso significa que Kane Haley nunca se interessaria por uma mulher como eu? -- ela repetiu, cada palavra machucando-a um pouco mais.

Harry fitou-a, surpreendido. Desejava ela a atenção de Kane Haley? Pois assim soara sua revolta.

E Harry não gostou daquilo, de forma alguma. Hermione e Kane? Não. Ela era bem mais nova que Kane. Harry tentava encontrar um meio sutil de lhe perguntar se estava interessada no homem, quando Hermione veio com a pergunta.

-- Nesse caso, se você achava que Kane Haley não me engravidara, quem poderia ter feito isso?

Gin Leonardo surgiu na mente de Harry, mas ele ficou de boca fechada. Se Hermione não considerava Leonardo um amante, por que pôr essa idéia na cabeça dela? Harry não se importava sobre quem seria o homem. Pouco o importava o fato de ele não conhecer Gin. Apenas tinha a impressão de que tanto Leonardo, como Kane, se interessariam por Hermione.

-- Oh, eu não sei -- ele respondeu não desejando se aprofundar no assunto. -- Acidentes acontecem. Todo o necessário é uma noite descuidada e...

Hermione quis responder, mas sua voz falhou. Depois de Harry haver trabalhado com ela durante três anos, será que não a conhecia melhor? Não percebia que sua secretária nunca faria uma coisa daquelas? Ou não percebia como era insultoso sugerir tal coisa?

Não, claro que não. Harry Potter não se importava com os sentimentos dela.

-- Quer dizer que você pensa que sou o tipo de mulher que se interessa por programas de uma noite?

-- Por Deus, não! -- ele exclamou, surpreendido pelo modo como Hermione se irritara. Hermione nunca ficava brava. Oh, algumas vezes se revoltava com a economia do país, com a fome no mundo, mas nunca perdia seu controle emocional. Ao menos não com ele.

Harry costumava provocá-la, mas nunca a ponto de enervá-la.

-- Jamais pensei que você se interessasse por esse tipo de programa, Hermione... -- Harry tentou se explicar melhor. -- Mas não sabe como são os homens, o que eles pensam, e eu sei. Apenas imaginei que, sendo você tão ingênua, e não tendo namorado muito, algum canalha poderia tirar vantagem disso.

Mas Hermione não pareceu aceitar o raciocínio de Harry. Apertou as pálpebras como se estivesse se preparando para apontar uma arma. Mau sinal.

-- Entendo -- ela disse. -- Quer dizer que você realmente pensa que a única razão pela qual um homem me procuraria seria para fazer sexo.

-- Não acho isso!

-- Então não sou o tipo de mulher que os homens desejariam para sexo?

-- Claro que não...

-- Como ousa?!

-- Quis dizer sim... não. Céus, não sei mais o que quis dizer. -- Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-- Ao menos admite que não sabe o que está falando -- ela concluiu com condescendente voz suave.

Harry não estava acostumado a discutir com Hermione, e sem dúvida não estava acostumado a ver desdém no gentil olhar, a ouvir sarcasmo na suave voz quando lhe falava.

-- O que há de errado com você esta noite? -- Harry lhe perguntou.

-- O que há de errado comigo? -- Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam de mágoa e ódio. -- Você vem aqui, em um dia em que estive doente, chama-me de ingênua, e me ofende de diversas maneiras. Intromete-se o nariz em algo que não é de sua conta, e tem a ousadia de me perguntar o que há de errado comigo?

Hermione tinha o rosto pálido como cera. Pegou o sobretudo dele e entregou-o, dizendo:

-- Bem, acho melhor que você vá.

Harry fitou-a, tão espantado como se uma gatinha houvesse de repente se transformado em onça.

-- Mas, Hermione...

Ela recusou fitá-lo de novo. Escancarou a porta, não se importando com o vento frio, e indicando-lhe o caminho.

-- Vá! -- ordenou.

Com uma sussurrada blasfêmia, Harry se foi.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo VI

Hermione fechou a porta e trancou-a. Depois foi para o recanto destinado à sala e recostou-se no sofá.

Segurava as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos, recusando deixá-las cair. Não iria se entregar. Já tivera bastante prática em controlar suas emoções, e esse controle criara nela uma quase segunda natureza durante os últimos dois anos.

Em resumo, desde o dia em que se apaixonara por Harry.

Sempre soubera que seria bobagem deixar que isso acontecesse. Harry não era o tipo de homem por quem sonhara se apaixonar um dia. Sonhara escolher alguém como seu pai, um homem sossegado, atraente, nada ambicioso, cuja vida girava em torno da esposa e da pequena filha.

Harry não tinha traços perfeitos. Não mesmo. O rosto era anguloso, o nariz um pouco deformado devido ao boxe na Marinha. A boca grande demais, os lábios muito finos, e os olhos com uma expressão cética que o fazia parecer bem mais velho de sua idade.

E era ambicioso. Terrivelmente ambicioso. Rápido nos planejamentos, terminava tudo antes que os outros departamentos soubessem o que estava acontecendo. Era perfeito para a posição que ocupava na firma de Kane Haley, mas não o tipo de homem para se sonhar com ele. Hermione estivera consciente disso desde o momento em que o conhecera.

Mas aí Harry apareceu-lhe à porta com uma árvore em seu primeiro Natal na cidade. Seu primeiro Natal sozinha. Ela olhara para aqueles olhos verdes, reparara nos traços do rosto enquanto ele punha a árvore dentro de casa, e se apaixonara pela primeira vez na vida.

E uma vez tendo começado a descer a ladeira do amor, fora impossível parar. Harry passara o dia em sua casa enfeitando a árvore com os objetos decorativos que ela herdara da mãe. Abraçou-a com carinho e Hermione derramou algumas lágrimas com saudade dos Natais passados.

Mas Harry deixou-a chorar. E depois a fez rir. Quando descobriu que Hermione não tinha um enfeite para o topo da árvore, criou um usando um copo de papel vermelho. E assim o dia terminara com o aroma do pinheiro, com as luzes piscando, o som de risadas, e o suave silêncio da neve caindo lá fora. Também com o calor da lareira e o gosto do chocolate quente. Eram as lembranças do Natal... e de Harry.

No instante em que ele se fora, Hermione dissera a si mesma que tinha a impressão de que levara seu coração consigo. Havia sido uma combinação de feriados e emoções. Dali por diante ela trabalhara procurando enterrar bem fundo seus sentimentos, e durante meses tentara fingir que Harry era apenas seu chefe. Um grande homem para se trabalhar junto. Um amigo.

Porém ultimamente estava lhe parecendo cada vez mais difícil esconder seus sentimentos. Estremecia de emoção cada vez que ele sorria inesperadamente ou cada vez que havia um inesperado toque de mão. Ela evitava o tempo todo revelar alguma coisa, até chegara a imaginar que Harry adivinhara seu segredo. Mas graça a Deus, isso não acontecera. Sabia que Harry não estava interessado na vida amorosa dela. Harry talvez pensasse que ela não sentia atração por homem nenhum.

Engoliu em seco, encolhendo-se no sofá. Depois retesou o corpo ao ouvir uma pancada na porta. Apavorou-se. Oh, por Deus, não teria ele ido embora? Não conseguiria encarar Harry de novo naquela noite.

Mas um segundo mais tarde uma voz feminina chamou-a.

-- Hermione? Você está bem? -- Com alívio reconheceu que não era Harry que voltava para atormentá-la. Era Gin.

Em geral Hermione gostava de conversar com sua vizinha. Conhecera-a no abrigo de mulheres, onde Gin, uma cosmetologista, fora fazer uma demonstração do uso de cosméticos para ajudar algumas mulheres a se preparar para as entrevistas de empregos. Ela e Gin ficaram muito amigas, tanto que, quando o apartamento ao lado vagou, há um mês, Hermione comunicou a Gin que imediatamente tratou de alugá-lo.

Embora a companhia de Gin fosse sempre muito divertida, Hermione não estava com vontade de se divertir naquela noite. Contudo, ao reconhecer preocupação na voz da amiga, não pôde ignorar o chamado. Com um suspiro, abriu a porta.

Gin fitou-a, e entrou. Seus cabelos negros caíam pelas costas como uma capa. Carregava uma pasta nos ombros e seguiu Hermione até o sofá.

Hermione sentou-se, convidando Gin a fazer o mesmo.

-- Está bem, o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem era aquele homem e por que ele a fez chorar? -- Gin perguntou, enquanto se sentava.

-- Não estou chorando. -- Hermione sentia um nó na garganta. -- O homem era apenas meu chefe. Harry.

-- Ele despediu você do emprego? -- Gin tirou da pasta um pacote de lanços de papel.

-- Não, claro que não...

-- Magoou você, então? -- Gin interrompeu-a. Sem esperar resposta, acrescentou, zangada: -- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia.

-- Bem, mas não aconteceu. -- Um sorriso amargo escapou-lhe dos lábios. -- Na realidade, você não poderia estar mais errada. Ele fez o oposto do que você está pensando.

-- Recusou ir à cama com você? -- Gin fitou-a, estupefata.

-- Sim... bem, não. Quer dizer, esse assunto não surgiu.

-- Então, por que veio ele aqui?

-- Porque pensou que eu estivesse grávida.

-- Grávida do filho dele?

-- Não. Claro que não!

-- Grávida de outro homem, então?

-- Oh, por Deus, Gin, não estou grávida -- Hermione disse, irritada. -- Ele acha que sou ingênua demais, que não sei nada sobre os homens, e que alguma coisa desagradável pode me acontecer de repente. Enfim, ele acha que se um homem um dia sair comigo, será por estar desesperado por sexo. Muito desesperado.

Gin não teve dificuldade nenhuma em entender a explicação um tanto confusa.

-- O canalha! -- ela exclamou.

-- Oh, ele não teve intenção de me ferir -- Hermione protestou logo. -- Harry não é assim. Na verdade, tenho quase certeza de que ele tem muito afeto por mim. Me provoca, mas como provocaria uma irmãzinha. Eu que me iludi pensando que ele viria com o tempo me considerar mais do que uma irmã.

-- E porque isso não haveria de acontecer? Você é uma mulher linda.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga mas sacudiu a cabeça, comentando:

-- Eu jamais poderia competir com as mulheres com quem ele sai. São maravilhosas, como também sofisticadas. São como modelos vitorianos, claro.

-- Têm seios grandes, é isso? Mas, o que você quis dizer com as mulheres de Harry? Por que no plural? Que tipo de homem é esse? Um tipo de bon vivant?

-- Não, não exatamente. Ao menos, sei que é honesto com as mulheres que namora. Ele vai logo dizendo que não acredita no amor.

-- Contudo aposto que cada uma delas pensa que será a que o fará mudar de idéia -- Gin disse.

-- Provavelmente. -- Hermione concordou. Como poderia ela duvidar? Em segredo, não tivera essa esperança? E Harry nem ao menos a convidara para sair.

-- Ele sem dúvida é um bon vivant -- Gin afirmou. -- Esqueça esse homem, ele não merece uma mulher como você.

Uma onda de tristeza apoderou-se de Hermione.

-- Não -- ela confirmou -- Ele merece uma mulher sofisticada e linda. É o tipo de mulher que ele sempre tem como companhia.

-- Hermione Granger, pare com isso já! -- Gin repreendeu-a. -- Você é linda...

-- Oh, não acredito...

-- Sim, é. Mas até encontrar uma pessoa que acredite mesmo nisso, ninguém a achara linda.

-- Você quer dizer, Harry?

-- Céus, não! Não me refiro a Harry. Não acabei de lhe dizer que se esqueça dele? Essa pessoa é você!

-- Eu? Mas não sou linda. -- Hermione não queria irritar Gin, porém precisavam encarar a realidade.

Mas Gin não concordou.

-- O que a fez dizer isso?

-- Sou tão pouco notada! -- Hermione sussurrou.

Gin examinou-a da cabeça aos pés.

-- Então pare de usar esses vestidos que a deixam parecida com uma poça de lama. Escolha roupas coloridas, que irão bem com seu tom de pele. E mais justas, que mostrem as curvas de seu corpo. A maioria das mulheres daria qualquer coisa para ser magra como você.

-- Mas não com as minhas formas.

-- Oh, por favor, só porque seus seios não são grandes...

-- Essa é uma maneira atenuada de encarar os fatos.

-- ...não significa que tem um corpo feio. Suas pernas são longas e bem feitas, sua cintura fina, nada de barriga. É uma mulher abençoada. -- Gin encarou-a com insistência. -- Não enxerga tudo isso? O modo como se sente sobre si mesma afeta seu modo de pensar e de vestir, e influencia as outras pessoas, fazendo-as reagir da mesma maneira em relação a você. Não deve desejar ser diferente, nem desejar ser o tipo de mulher que acha que alguns homens gostam. Deve ser o tipo de mulher que deseja ser.

Hermione sabia tudo isso, naturalmente. Gin já lhe falara a mesma coisa uma dúzia de vezes no abrigo das mulheres. Porém ela nunca se esforçara para agir desse modo.

-- Sou o tipo de mulher que desejo ser -- Hermione insistiu.

-- É? -- Gin lhe perguntou, incrédula. -- Não acredito que pense muito em si. Gosta da cor cinza? -- Gin apontou para a roupa que ela usava.

-- Não, não particularmente...

-- E gosta de usar esses cabelos soltos, sem um corte especial?

-- Não, não especialmente. Mas são mais fáceis de pentear...

-- Esqueça do que é mais fácil. Gosta do aspecto que têm?

-- Não -- Hermione respondeu, e se deu conta de que estava cansada do estilo de seus cabelos havia muito tempo. -- Acho que meus cabelos ficariam mais bonitos curtos. Porém estou sempre tão ocupada. No trabalho, ajudando no abrigo e...

-- E sentada em casa, sonhando com Harry -- Gin falou com firmeza, mas a expressão do olhar era terna quando disse: -- Pare com isso, Hermione. Se continuar assim, acabará sendo uma das mulheres de Harry. Quer isso?

Não, ela não queria. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo agora, sabia que pertencer a Harry durante algum tempo, e depois perdê-lo, seria mil vezes pior.

-- Como posso lutar para evitar isso, Gin?

-- Pare de ter a mente focalizada nele o tempo todo, e procure o tipo de homem que você deseja.

-- Que dão prazer à vista? -- Hermione declarou automaticamente. -- Atletas. Bom em esportes. Harry é excelente nesse terreno.

-- Bem, você pode aprender a ser boa nisso também, para acompanhá-lo -- Gin disse com determinação.

Hermione não tinha muita certeza disso. Tinha consciência de que poderia correr atrás de um homem sabendo que ele não a desejava. Não poderia passar a vida esperando que Harry se apaixonasse por ela algum dia. Ele nunca se apaixonara por qualquer uma das extraordinárias mulheres com quem saía, então, por que imaginar que se apaixonaria por ela?

Em especial sabendo agora o que Harry pensava dela. Que não era bonita, tampouco inteligente bastante para interessar um homem como kane Haley, ou um homem como Harry Potter. Pensava que ela era o tipo de mulher desesperadamente interessada em chamar a atenção masculina, o tipo de mulher que considerava aceitável, apenas para uma noite de amor.

Hermione retesou o corpo com o orgulho ferido. Gin tinha razão. Ela precisava mudar seu modo de pensar. Mudar completamente em tudo. Procurar o que desejava. Encontrar um homem que desejasse da vida as mesmas coisas que ela desejava. Um lar. Uma família. E, acima de tudo, amor.

-- Você tem razão, Gin, sobre Harry e sobre tudo. E não há melhor coisa para começar do que com o meu guarda-roupa.

Gin bateu palmas.

-- Moça inteligente! Vamos nós duas fazer compras neste fim de semana. Vai ser maravilhoso, você verá!

Entusiasmada com a decisão de Hermione, Gin levantou-se e descobriu que estava sentada em alguma coisa.

-- Oh, por deus... o que é isto? -- ela perguntou, pegando no suéter que Hermione tricotava. Ergueu-o e fitou Hermione silenciosamente.

Mas Hermione não encarou a amiga, tinha os olhos no que estava nas mãos de Gin. Pensou mais uma vez em como aquela cor ficaria bem em Harry. E em como o aqueceria durante o frio inverno de Chicago.

Ela tirou o suéter das mãos de Gin. Pensou nas horas, nas semanas, nos meses em que trabalhara naquilo.

-- Vai ainda dar este presente a ele -- Gin perguntou.

-- Não! Não vou.

Hermione então puxou as agulhas das malhas e começou a enrolar o fio bem depressa, transformando o suéter de volta em um novelo de lã.

Encarou a amiga e forçou um sorriso.

-- E, enquanto me ocupo disto, por que não me dá mais alguns daqueles lenços de papel?

-- Pois não!

* * *

Harry chegou ao trabalho ridiculamente cedo na manhã de segunda-feira. Não dormira bem à noite... Em todo o fim de semana, para falar a verdade.

Quando menino, sempre tivera grande dificuldade em dormir. Ficava acordado durante horas na cama, ouvindo os sons produzidos pelas pessoas que dormiam no quarto ao lado, seus pais adotivos. De qualquer maneira, não conseguia relaxar com alguém tão perto.

Ao ficar mais velho, mais alerta, não era o mesmo problema que o atormentava à noite, mas uma inquietação. Ele saía da cama e ia vagar pela escuridão das ruas, ou tentava gastar sua intensa energia física em um jogo de basquete. Ou se divertia com alguma moça que também tinha energia para queimar.

No presente usava a escuridão, as horas sem sono, para trabalhar nos projetos da firma. Considerava aquilo um remédio em benefício de sua carreira. Nunca fora pessoa de precisar de muitas horas de sono, ele sabia. Mas não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que a sensação de culpa o mantivera acordado por tanto tempo.

Um remorso, nada familiar e pouco confortável, apareceu. Ele pôs de lado o relatório que escrevia e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Durante todo o fim de semana pensara em Hermione, se perguntando se devia telefonar e pedir-lhe desculpas mais uma vez por havê-la insultado. Mas finalmente chegou à conclusão de que deveria deixá-la algum tempo sozinha para se recuperar da dor que lhe infligira. Pediria desculpas quando ela voltasse ao trabalho. Em território neutro, enfim.

Inquieto ele consultou o relógio. Hermione deveria chegar logo. Esperava que não estivesse zangada. Ele não tivera intenção de feri-la. Conforme dissera a Kane, Hermione era uma moça carinhosa, mas sensível de mais. Depois que o perdoasse lhe diria, muito sutilmente, que ela precisava mudar de atitude.

Apanhou o relatório para voltar ao trabalho. Derrubou a caneta no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-la. Enquanto estava embaixo da mesa esticou o braço e... parou.

Com a cabeça na fresta da escrivaninha pôde ver um par de pernas se aproximando. Longas, pernas femininas bem-feitas que terminavam em tornozelos finos e pés pequenos calçados em sapatos de salto bem altos.

Curioso para ver o resto do pacote, levantou-se de um salto e bateu com a cabeça na quina do móvel.

Viu estrelas. Fechou os olhos.

-- Diabos! murmurou, esfregando o lugar machucado.

-- Tudo bem? -- uma voz suave lhe perguntou.

-- Tudo. Hermione?

-- Sim, sou eu.

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou de queixo caído. Fechou a boca, mas continuou encarando a mulher ali diante dele.

-- Hermione -- repetiu, pois mal podia acreditar. -- O que fez consigo mesma?

-- Algumas mudanças.

Sem dúvida fizera. Harry fitou-a, catalogando as mudanças, enquanto ela se encaminhava para a própria cadeira. Ela usava um suéter rosa que evidenciava os contornos do seu corpo, revelando as curvas dos seios. A saia de lã preta que chegava até um pouco acima dos joelhos isso sem mencionar os sapatos de salto exagerados que a tornavam bem mais alta.

Mas as mudanças não paravam ali.

-- Não está usando seus óculos -- Harry disse, como se ela não o soubesse.

-- Uso lentes de contato. Tenho-as por algum tempo já, mas nunca as usei no trabalho porque me fazem lacrimejar. Mas Gin acha que tenho melhor aparência sem meus óculos, por isso estou tentando me acostumar sem eles.

Gin de novo! E por ironia do destino, Gin estava certo, Harry pensou. Sem os horríveis óculos dominando o pequeno rosto, seus olhos pareciam maiores e mais brilhantes. Mas aqueles olhos de tom castanhos mel estavam diferentes na cor também, mais escuros, rodeados por cílios surpreendentemente longos e pretos.

-- Suponho que Gin tenha aconselhado o corte de cabelos -- ele comentou secamente.

Em vez de caírem lisos pelas costas, agora estavam ondulados, brilhantes e bastos, com reflexos dourados entre os fios de castanhos.

O corte definitivamente a favorecia, concluiu Harry, relutante em dar razão a Gin. E a boca... O novo batom vinho, fazia os lábios mais cheios, úmidos e convidativos ao beijo.

Com esforço, Harry desviou o olhar. Sim, ela mudara, sem dúvida. A única qualidade familiar que restara era a expressão resoluta.

-- Harry...

-- Sim?

Hermione parecia, além de tudo, mais sofisticada. Mais suave. Mais sexy. O tipo de mulher que ele gostaria de ver em sua cama. Ei, homem essa é apenas Hermione, não uma boneca sensual.

-- Eu gostaria de entrar com um pedido de transferência -- ela declarou à queima-roupa.

Harry deu um passo atrás, voltando à realidade pela nota de determinação na voz de Hermione.

-- Você falou em transferência?

-- Falei. Quero estender um pouco minhas asas. Quero ganhar experiência em alguns outros departamentos.

E se afastar de mim, Harry terminou a frase em silêncio sentindo uma inesperada pancada de dor, ao pensar no caso.

Céus, Hermione não poderia estar falando sério. Estava apenas sentida com o que ele dissera.

-- Hermione, isso é por causa da outra noite...

-- Não é -- ela insistiu, interrompendo o pedido de desculpas, que por certo viria da parte dele. -- Minha transferência não tem nada a ver com aquilo.

Harry não acreditou. Sabia que agira mal. Ele refletiu sobre o pedido que lhe fora feito, tentado decidir sobre a melhor maneira de conduzir a situação. Hermione estava sem dúvida pronta para uma batalha. A cor rosa de seu suéter refletia no rosto, e nem mesmo o suave material disfarçava o orgulhoso erguer dos ombros.

Ele olhou-lhe as mãos. Os dedos finos seguravam o bloco com tanta força que as articulações ficaram brancas.

Então, ela esperava uma luta, certo? Pois bem, nesse caso lhe daria uma.

-- Certo -- Harry concordou --, pode ter sua transferência... -- Uma enorme surpresa surgiu nos olhos castanhos. Porém, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele acrescentou: -- Mas não antes de terminarmos com a incorporação Bartlett. Não quero contratar outra secretária no meio de contrato tão importante como esse.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, pensando no caso enquanto Harry a observava, vendo como os dentes dela eram brancos contrastando com o vermelho do batom.

-- Quanto tempo você acha que levará até o término da incorporação? -- ela finalmente perguntou,

-- Espero terminar por ocasião de nossa viagem a Hillsboro.

-- Tudo bem -- Hermione respondeu, após certa hesitação. Porém eu ficaria muito grata se você começasse a encaminhar meu pedido imediatamente.

E Harry esperava que ela parasse de ser tão sensível! O que fizera fora rude, imperdoável. Mas estava na hora de esquecer e voltar ao normal.

-- E eu acho que...

Harry parou de falar quando alguém bateu à porta. Brandon Levy, um jovem que trabalhava na seção de correspondência todas as manhãs, enquanto terminava seus estudos na universidade à noite, entrou sem esperar ser convidado.

Brandon sempre andava depressa, como uma girafa. Chegou ao meio da sala em menos de dois segundos, com alguns envelopes nas mãos.

-- Desculpe-me interrompê-los, mas nessas cartas estava escrito "urgente", e pensei que seria melhor trazê-las logo.

-- Dê as cartas a mim -- pediu Hermione, estendendo o braço.

Brandon foi ao encontro dela.

-- Trouxe algumas para Maggie também, e terei de entregá-las... -- Ele ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao ver Hermione.

Ficou ali parado, olhando para ela com espanto, a mão estendida com os envelopes.

Hermione sorriu e apanhou as cartas.

-- Aqui estão elas -- o rapaz sussurrou, como se não acreditasse no que via.

-- Obrigada, Brandon -- Hermione respondeu sorrindo.

-- De nada, Hermione -- o jovem murmurou.

Então, quando Hermione foi pegar a espátula na mesa de Harry, para abrir as cartas, Brandon se adiantou e deu-a a ela. Ganhando assim outro sorriso de agradecimento.

-- Obrigada mais uma vez -- Hermione disse.

-- De nada -- Brandon respondeu com um sorriso aberto.

Harry resistiu ao desejo de jogar o jovem para fora de seu escritório, pois imaginou que Hermione não gostaria disso, ele sabia. Passados uns dez segundos, como Brandon ainda permanecesse lá, Harry lembrou-o:

-- Você falou que tinha umas cartas para Maggie também, não falou? Por que não vai levá-las?

-- Oh, sim, eu falei. -- Brandon pareceu ter se arrependido terrivelmente de ter falado.

Harry observou-o saindo da sala bem devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione enquanto possível. Brandon tropeçou no cesto de basquete improvisado, recuperou o equilíbrio, e finalmente saiu.

Harry olhou para Hermione e perguntou:

-- Você pode acreditar nisso?

-- Acreditar em quê? -- ela perguntou, sem parar de abrir as cartas.

-- Brandon -- Harry falou com impaciência. -- Notou como ele agiu? Não tirava os olhos de você.

-- Não reparei. Ele apenas me entregou as cartas e a espátula.

-- E praticamente a engoliu enquanto fazia isso.

-- Oh, por favor. -- Hermione voltou à atenção aos envelopes.

Em se tratando de qualquer outra mulher, Harry pensaria que ela estava fingindo não ter notado o interesse de Brandon. Mas Hermione simplesmente não vira nada, Harry tinha certeza disso. Porém, assim mesmo ele não resistiu e perguntou:

-- Desde quando esse garoto a chama de Hermione?

-- Desde que veio trabalhar aqui. Por quê?

-- Parece-me um tratamento íntimo demais, desrespeitoso, não acha?

-- Você deve estar brincando -- ela respondeu secamente. -- Esse garoto é apenas quatro anos mais moça do que eu. Há duas vezes essa diferença em idade entre mim e você. Será isso uma sutil sugestão para que eu o trate de Sr. Potter? Tenho sido íntima demais?

-- Céus, não! -- Harry falou depressa. Essa era a última coisa que ele esperava naquela manhã. As situações eram bem diferentes, e Hermione devia saber muito bem disso. Bradon era quase um menino, e ela uma mulher. E ele, por outro lado, era um homem e Hermione... bem, ainda era uma mulher.

Hermione observava-o, esperando um debate. Mas Harry preferiu deixar o assunto cair. Não queria se meter em outra discussão ridícula e em uma que ele suspeitava não vencer. O que desejava mesmo era corrigir o que dissera antes.

-- Hermione, sobre a outra noite... -- Ele esboçou um sorriso. -- Sinto muito. Não pretendia dizer o que disse.

-- Tudo bem. Esqueça. Na realidade, me fez um favor.

-- Fiz?

-- Fez. Pensei muito no que me disse e decidi que você estava certo.

Essa poderia ter sido uma boa resposta, mas Harry de repente sentiu-se horrível, como se estivesse na Marinha de novo, atravessando um campo minado.

-- Certo sobre o quê? -- ele perguntou, com cuidado.

-- Sobre o que você está sempre me dizendo. Que preciso desenvolver minha força de caráter, minha firmeza. Determinar minhas metas, obter mais. que devo aprender a lutar pelo que desejo.

Harry relaxou de novo, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. Fez um sinal de aprovação com a cabeça, contente por Hermione estar enfim aceitando seus conselhos.

-- Bom. Folgo muito por ouvir isso -- disse. -- Então, o que deseja, afinal?

-- Um homem.

-- O quê?! -- Harry endireitou o corpo abruptamente. Sua cadeira quase tombou. -- O que você disse?

-- Eu disse um homem, Harry. Sabe o que são homens? Essas criaturas sobre as quais você sabe tanto. -- Hermione pegou seus papeis, preparando-se para sair.

-- Suponho que essa seja outra sugestão feita por seu amigo Gin. E suponho que ele pretenda ser o homem em questão.

Hermione fitou-o, estarrecida. Amigo Gin? Não amiga? Ela começou então a entender tudo, mas continuou a alimentar o engano dos sexos, e disse:

-- Não, acho que não. Gin e eu somos apenas amigos.

-- Pensei que você tivesse se sentindo ofendida na outra noite quando eu, inadvertidamente, admiti que podia ter tido uma aventura de uma noite.

-- Fiquei ofendida, sim, e continuo ofendida pela insinuação, inadvertida ou não. Nem todo o mundo é como você, Harry, capaz apenas de breves affairs. Procuro um relacionamento sério, um que me leve ao casamento.

-- Casamento?!

-- Sim. Ca-sa-men-to -- Hermione destacou cada sílaba como se estivesse ensinando uma palavra estrangeira. E tomou a direção da porta.

-- Vamos, Hermione. Isso é ridículo -- ele disse, demonstrando irritação na voz. -- Você não pode decidir se casar assim, sair procurando um marido. Não é como acontece.

Até aquele momento Hermione consentira em levar avante o falso caso de Gin mais para afastar sua mente de Harry, achando que iria funcionar. Mas sabia que continuava sendo a mesma pessoa apesar de seu novo traje e maquiagem diferente.

Contudo ouvi-lo rejeitar sua meta com sarcasmo, fez sua determinação aumentar como nada mais poderia ter feito.

-- Quer apostar? -- ela perguntou e saiu, fechando a porta em seguida.

Harry rangeu os dentes, segurando-se para não ir atrás. Hermione estava ficando boa nesse jogo, Harry pensou com raiva.

Não podia acreditar que ela recebera um conselho prático, quase de negócios, e torcer o sentido para a absurda meta de um casamento. Casamento não era uma coisa que a pessoa procurava, mas uma coisa que acontecia quando menos se esperava, como um acidente de carro.

Hermione não poderia desejar aquilo. Nenhuma pessoa sã poderia. Ela achava mesmo que queria se prender a uma pessoa? Voltar à casa todas as noites para conversar, para dormir, fazer amor, com alguém como aquele Gin Leonardo? Céus, não. O simples pensamento de Hermione com alguém como Leonardo, que nome!, fazia Harry ter vontade de vomitar.

Na verdade, Hermione não precisava ter saído da sala assim, ele concluiu. Tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos, por Deus. Jovem demais para ir correndo solta pelas ruas. Lembranças da vida dele aos vinte e quatro anos surgiram em sua mente, mas afastou-as. Contudo... estava ainda na Marinha e era um homem. Hermione era... bem, era Hermione.

Jovem demais, inocente demais, para saber o que dizia. Não precisava de um homem. Tinha seu chefe. Ele.

E tencionava continuar sendo chefe dela. Harry pegou o pedido de transferência que Hermione deixara sobre a mesa. Eles dois combinavam bem trabalhando juntos. Ela não podia querer uma transferência. Pensava que queria por estar aborrecida. As coisas iam bem como estavam. Ou ao menos, como estiveram antes de Kane Haley aparecer no escritório e começar com toda a confusão. Maldito Kane, com seu louco problema de gravidez.

Não fosse por Haley, Hermione não teria partido na louca cruzada de encontrar um homem. Uma cruzada que Harry desaprovava totalmente. Aquela era a firma de negócios, não uma agência de casamento. Ele não precisava de um bando de machos apaixonados, como Brandon, entrando em sua sala causando complicações. Hermione não precisava deles também.

Um tipo de medo feminino de repente se apossara dela. Uma pessoa não mudaria assim da noite para o dia. Hermione logo ficaria cansada de tudo aquilo e voltaria ao seu normal. Ele tinha certeza.

Mas até que voltasse, teria de vigiá-la. Garantir que não enveredasse por um caminho errado com sua nova aparência. Impedir que qualquer problema tomasse vulto.

Ele poderia fazer isso. Sem esforço. Era uma boa pessoa para resolver problemas. Amassando o pedido de transferência, jogou-o no lixo.

Sim, ele era uma excelente pessoa para resolver problemas, uma excelente pessoa para controlar situações. E não era?


	6. Chapter 6

Gente, desculpem pela demora!  
É que eu ando em uma correria que só, por isso dessa vez nem estou respondendo os comentários de vocês. Mas obrigada mesmo por estarem lendo e comentando!** :)  
**No próximo capitulo eu respondo os comentários okay?

* * *

Capitulo VI

Harry não pretendera beijá-la. Fora um movimento impulsivo, provocado pela tensão do desentendimento que tiveram, e por vê-la morder o lábio rosado.. Ele não pôde agüentar mais.

Porém, tão logo as bocas se juntaram, concluiu que beijar Hermione fora uma das atitudes mais inteligentes que fizera na vida.

Os lábios que tremeram sob os dele eram incrivelmente macios, tinham um sabor incrivelmente doce. Harry abraçou-a pela cintura, apertando-a bem junto a si.

Ele gemeu, um gemido roco, e a frase... essa é Hermione!... ecoou por algum tempo em sua mente.

Pareceu-lhe tão natural, e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho, segurá-la daquele jeito! Já pusera o braço em volta dos ombros dela, já colocara a mão nas costas centenas de vezes, mais nunca sentira os seios firmes apertados contra seu tórax. Deu-se conta de como a cintura que tinha entre as mãos era pequena. Muito pequena.

Ergueu a cabeça para vê-la melhor. Hermione tinha os olhos fechados e os escuros cílios tocavam as faces rosadas. Os lábios estavam inchados, úmidos e semi-abertos, convidando para mais beijos. Ela moveu-se contra o corpo de Harry, e seu desejo aumentou.

Segurando-lhe a cabeça, Harry juntou a boca à dela. Beijou-lhe os cantos dos lábios e passou a língua ao longo do lábio inferior. Beijou-a longamente.

Percorreu o interior da boca de Hermione com a língua, querendo descobrir-lhe todos os segredos, querendo devorá-la. Por um segundo Hermione resistiu, mas logo, com um gemido, agarrou-o pelo pescoço, entregando-se assim a carícias mais íntimas. Harry sentiu os quatro botões pressionando seu tórax, e os botões dos mamilos também.

Ele beijara dúzias de mulheres na vida, mas nenhuma se ajeitara tão bem em seus braços.

Porque essa era Hermione...

Harry a beijava... Esse pensamento ricocheteava na mente de Hermione enquanto Harry a beijava. Ela sentiu-se atordoada, leve como uma pluma. Respirava ofegante. Braços rijos seguravam-na com firmeza, quase com indelicadeza. Mas mesmo assim era queria ficar mais perto.

Podia sentir os lábios dele movendo-se em seu rosto, indo até o pescoço. Gemeu quando Harry beijou-lhe as orelhas. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados.

Não queria ver, queria apenas sentir, saborear a sensação que crescia dentro de si. Harry estava tão quente! Irradiava um calor que queimava a camisa dele, penetrando em seu custume vermelho, penetrando em sua pele. Contudo, ainda tremeu quando a enorme mão acariciou-lhe as costas sobre a roupa que vestia.

Às cegas, Hermione ergueu a mão e afagou-lhe a face. Enroscou os dedos nos cabelos crespos, gostando de sentir os suaves fios entre seus dedos. Beijara alguns homens em sua vida, mas nenhum a fizera sentir-se daquela maneira. Tinha a impressão de que suas pernas não a sustentavam mais e que a única coisa que a mantinha de pé era o forte braço de Harry ao redor de sua cintura.

A um dado momento o beijo foi tão profundo que a deixou sem ar. Ela era consciente de apenas uma coisa, dele.

Harry! Harry a consumia, queimava-a com seu desejo.

Ele ergueu-a pela cintura. Os seios roçaram o tórax firme, e a sutil fricção fez com que seus mamilos endurecessem ainda mais. A necessidade de que Harry a tocasse crescia tanto que, quando enfim ele tocou-lhe o mamilo, Hermione sentiu quase um violento alívio.

-- Não... -- gemeu.

Erguendo a mão cobriu os olhos, pois abriram-se de repente. A luz que incidia sobre eles, e a vista do rosto de Harry, a machucavam igualmente.

Para Hermione, ele pareceu um estranho.

-- Hermione... -- Harry gemeu.

-- Não quero mais isso -- Hermione sussurrou. As palavras vieram balbuciadas. Ela ofegava como se tivesse tomado parte de uma corrida. -- Isso tudo não passa de um divertimento para você, Harry. Um jogo do qual me recuso a tomar parte. Jamais serei um de suas mulheres.

Ele não se moveu. Não precisava. Limitou-se a ficar onde estava, com tensão faminta no olhar, aliás, um argumento mais persuasivo do que palavras.

Porém não iria destruir a resolução dela, pois já fora bastante longe, mais do que imaginaria possível.

Hermione pegou a bolsa, o casaco e começou a andar. Suas pernas pareciam de borracha quando tomaram a direção da porta que de repente lhe dera a impressão de estar a mais de cem quilômetros de distância.

Enfim, conseguiu andar até o elevador.

Harry observou-a desaparecer. Sorriu. Apesar de perturbado, estava contente. Porque com aquele beijo tudo se enquadrara, tudo ficara perfeitamente claro.

Ele queria Hermione, mudara de imagem, toda sua aparência mudara, porque desejava um homem. E agora acabara de encontrar um.

Ele.

Vencera sua batalha, disse a si mesmo.

Não que Hermione admitisse isso, ele sabia. Ao menos não imediatamente. Sua observação final tornara mais do que claro que não queria desejá-lo. Continuava com a idéia de encontrar o homem de seus sonhos, um relacionamento romântico, que existia apenas em seus sonhos. Sua ingenuidade idealista criava esse casamento desejado. Ela era inexperiente demais para saber que o "para sempre" não existia, não era possível.

Mas Harry era experiente. Tivera muitas namoradas, embora tendo ido para cama com apenas algumas. E fora fiel a essas, enquanto o affair durava, permanecia fiel, e seria fiel a Hermione enquanto o deles durasse, também.

Porém não duraria para sempre. Nada durava para sempre. Apesar de nunca ter se sentido tão faminto por uma mulher antes, sabia que a necessidade acabaria um dia. E então, se tivesse sabedoria, continuariam amigos, como ele e Hermione haviam sido antes que tudo tivesse começado.

Sim, as coisas faziam sentido. O que teria de fazer era aplacar os escrúpulos de Hermione, a aparente raiva que tinha dele, e poderiam começar a usufruir uma nova dimensão de amizade.

Não que fosse fácil, mas ele tivera experiências difíceis antes. Saberia como agir. Começaria por ganhar a confiança dela, fazendo-a lembrar-se do antigo relacionamento, dos bons tempos que tiveram no passado. Então, quando Hermione confiasse nele de novo, tudo estaria resolvido.

E fariam amor com uma profundidade que ela jamais imaginara possível em seus mais loucos sonhos.

Sim, Hermione descobriria que, no referente a controlar uma situação, Harry Potter era um perito.

E ele fazia aquilo de novo.

Hermione não precisava erguer a cabeça da análise de preços que examinava para saber que os olhos de seu chefe estavam nela, ali sentada diante da mesa dele. Sentia aquele olhar insistente caminhando ao longo de seu corpo, como uma carícia demorada, deixando atrás de si uma onda de calor.

Esforçava-se para aparentar indiferença. Resistiu à necessidade de se mover na cadeira, de puxar a barra do vestido de malha verde-esmeralda até abaixo dos joelhos. Resistiu à necessidade de tocar nos botões pretos na altura do peito a fim de verificar se estavam fechados.

Em vez disso, fixou os olhos nos números espalhados pela página. Até que, finalmente, e graças ao bom Deus!, ele voltou sua atenção ao contrato que tinha nas mãos.

Hermione suspirou, aliviada. Prosseguiu verificando o relatório em seu colo, mas a mente concentrava-se em Harry e no novo jogo com que ele se entretinha.

Desde aquele beijo de dois dias atrás, as coisas mudaram. Hermione dissera que não queria ser uma de suas mulheres, e Harry parecera aceitar o fato com gentileza. Pelo visto, aceitara a decisão de manter as coisas platonicamente.

O único problema era que palavras como cumprir o que foi aceito não faziam parte do vocabulário de Harry. Contudo, ele mudara um pouco. Não era próprio de Harry não mencionar o tal beijo, não a provocar. Ele não fez nenhum das duas coisas. Nem uma só vez.

No começo, Hermione considerou essa uma boa atitude. Ficou grata. Porém logo se deu conta de que Harry iniciara nova guerra, ainda que mais velada. Nos últimos dois dias uma tensão pairava no ar cada vez que ele estava por perto. Hermione o surpreendia fitando-a com uma expressão agitada no olhar. Sentia-se como a pobre cabritinha do filme do dinossauro, amarrada em uma estaca na clareira da floresta, sabendo haver perigo um pouco adiante mas incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de esperar que o animal predador saltasse por cima dela.

Se bem que precisava admitir que uma pequena parte de si se envaidecia pelo súbito interesse de Harry, porém uma parte muito maior a deixava alarmada, apavorada. Já havia sido bastante difícil lutar contra sua fraqueza pelo chefe quando ele a ignorava. Mas era duplamente mais difícil ignorá-lo quando lhe enviava olhares famintos.

Harry tinha de acabar com aquilo. Imediatamente. Se ela aprendera uma coisa nas últimas semanas, além de melhorar suas roupas, fora parar de fazer escolhas tolas em relação a homens. Mudara, sim, mas Harry, não. A única coisa diferente havia sido sua reação a seu novo aspecto.

Mas ele continuava sendo o tipo de homem que não se apaixonava. Ainda não acreditava em casamento ou no "para sempre". Em todas as modalidades era ainda o homem errado para uma mulher envolver.

Portanto, pelo que concluíra, tinha de conservá-lo à distância. Que fosse procurar por outras mulheres. Que enchesse sua agenda de endereços com mais Nancys, Amys e Maureens.

E uma vez que sua atitude parecia não ter sido clara, Hermione resolveu falar às claras o que tinha em mente.

A velha Hermione se encolhia toda só em pensar discutir sobre assunto tão delicado. A nova Hermione endireitou os ombros com determinação.

-- Harry?

-- Sim? -- ele não ergueu a cabeça do relatório.

-- Sobre aquele beijo...

Por um momento Harry não se moveu. Depois, bem devagar, levantou a cabeça até cruzar seu olhar com o dela. Fitou-a com expressão enigmática.

-- Você sabe... o beijo do outro dia -- ela gaguejou, irritada pelo estranho silêncio. Não se lembrava? Céus! Era como se se beijassem constantemente. Suspirou e continuou com mais firmeza. -- Acho que precisamos conversar acerca disso.

Ele colocou o contrato sobre a escrivaninha. Sorriu, intrigado, e Hermione sentiu seus dedos do pé encolherem nas botas de couro.

-- Você quer conversar sobre nosso beijo?

-- Sim... sim, quero.

-- Tudo bem. Venho querendo fazer isso também.

Harry levantou-se, deu a volta pela escrivaninha, pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Depois, lentamente, começou a contornar a cadeira dela.

Hermione retesou o corpo, como para protestar. Mas controlou-se.

-- Por onde devemos começar? -- Ele coçou o queixo. -- Talvez comentando como você é saborosa?

Hermione corou.

-- Não! Eu quis dizer...

-- Quer falar sobre aquele gemido suave que deu quando acariciei suas...

-- Não!

-- ...costas? -- Ele fitou-a com o olhar mais inocente do mundo.

Hermione ficou de pé e quase gritou:

-- Naturalmente que não quero falar sobre... nada disso. Só quero que saiba que, apesar de... agradável... o beijo não significou nada.

-- Agradável?

-- Sim. Mas acho que devemos nos esquecer de tudo o que houve.

-- Você trouxe o assunto do beijo para me dizer que esqueça dele?

-- Sim. Quero que entenda que aquilo não deve acontecer nunca mais.

-- Ah, sei. -- Harry examinou-a da cabeça aos pés. -- Não acha que estamos perdendo uma ótima oportunidade de nos conhecer melhor?

-- Conheço você tanto quanto desejo conhecer.

-- É mesmo? Está me dizendo que não sentiu nada mais do que "agradável" quando estava em meus braços?

Hermione quis dizer "sim". Mas não ousou. Harry a chamaria de mentirosa.

-- Talvez... uma pouco mais -- ela respondeu. -- Mas só porque me tomou de surpresa.

-- Que tal tentarmos de novo?

-- Claro que não! Como já disse, nunca deverá acontecer outra vez.

Harry observou-a por longo tempo, enquanto Hermione lutava para conservar uma expressão firme, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e sentou-se. Pegou o contrato e começou a relaxar.

Enfim ele disse, sem a fitar:

-- Não seja tão segura disso, Hermione. Nunca não existe. Pode ser um tempo longo, nada mais.

Paciência, Harry sabia, era uma virtude. Porém ele nunca fora bom no departamento da virtude, em especial quando desejava alguma coisa.

E, definitivamente, desejava Hermione.

No entanto, durante vários dias após a sentença de Hermione de que não iriam se beijar mais uma vez, ele adotou uma atitude exclusivamente profissional. Trabalhavam um ao lado do outro, discutiam sobre os contratos, incorporações, reuniões, e ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Permitia que Hermione mantivesse uma distância entre os dois sem demonstrar que isso o incomodava.

Mas o incomodava.

O mais inocente roçar dos dedos dela nos seus, o farfalhar da seda quando cruzava as pernas, o sutil aroma do novo perfume, deixavam-no louco. Céus, ele nem podia ouvir as opiniões de Hermione sem desejar arrastá-la para junto de si e mostrar-lhe o que um satisfatório beijo era.

E lá estava ele, quatro noites mais tarde, em pé à porta de Hermione, às sete horas da noite com intenções que nada tinham a ver com profissionais.

Bateu, esfregou as mãos e bateu de novo. Segundos mais tarde, Hermione abriu-a.

Dessa vez ela não usava roupa casual, mas uma blusa de seda azul que enfatizava a cor de seus olhos, e calça preta que tornava suas pernas mais longas e mais elegantes. E dessa vez não houve um sorriso em seus lábios mas uma ruga na testa.

-- Bem, dê-me uma chance para lhe explicar -- Harry pediu antes que Hermione pudesse falar. -- Não vim aqui para atormentá-la, e não quero brigar. Vim lhe trazer esta árvore de Natal. Quando, eu e ela, a árvore, passamos por sua porta, achei que você não se importaria de dar à pobrezinha um copo de água.

Harry mencionara depois do almoço que pegaria uma árvore após o trabalho e a levaria para ela, mas Hermione cortesmente recusara a oferta, dizendo que já tinha providenciado uma através de amigos.

Harry não acreditara. E ainda não acreditava. Daí, ao ver um pequeno pinheiro abandonado em uma área deserta, enquanto seguia para casa, sem outras árvores por perto, ele resolveu pegá-lo. Hermione jamais rejeitaria qualquer coisa abandonada.

Mas por um longo momento ela ficou parada à porta, examinando a expressão do rosto de Harry.

Depois olhou para a árvore... e Harry concluiu que acertara.

Com um sorriso, ela disse:

-- Oh, Harry, onde encontrou essa pobre árvore? -- Hermione abriu a porta par a par, com um silencioso convite para ele entrar.

A tensão de Harry diminuiu. Sim, Hermione gostara da árvore, exatamente como pensara. E disse:

-- Quero que saiba que se trata de uma árvore de Chicago, nascida e crescida aqui. É um pinheiro com personalidade.

-- Com personalidade, eu acredito. Não há dúvida -- Hermione concordou, olhando para a árvore.

Tinha apenas um metro e meio de altura, mas também um metro e meio de largura. Os galhos se espalhavam criando dificuldade em passar pela porta. Não era por ser a árvore tão larga, de acordo com Hermione, a árvore não queria entrar. Harry vergou um galho, mas outro pulou e ficou preso no batente. O aroma do pinheiro logo encheu o ar.

-- Talvez você deva deixar essa árvore livre -- Hermione sugeriu, esfregando os braços para aquecê-los, pois estavam gelados com a porta aberta tanto tempo. -- Esse pinheiro parece não querer ser domesticado.

-- Mas vai ser, querendo ou não -- Harry protestou, quando um galho chicoteou-lhe o rosto, arranhando-o bastante. -- Não chegue perto -- ele ordenou, quando Hermione tentou ajudar. -- Já lutei com isso o suficiente antes, na Marinha -- ele inventou, para fazê-la sorrir. Quando conseguiu, sorriu também, sentindo um calor se espalhar por seu corpo todo.

Finalmente a árvore passou pela porta, e Hermione bem depressa fechou-a.

Harry tirou o paletó e arregaçou as mangas. Segurou o pinheiro que encheu o pequeno hall, sacudiu-o para remover a neve dos galhos. Algumas agulhas caíram no chão.

-- Ele precisa de água -- Harry comentou. -- Por que não vai buscar seu suporte de árvore?

Hermione foi procurar o suporte e encontrou o mesmo que Harry lhe dera dois anos atrás. A sala já estava sendo decorada para o Natal, ele notou. Havia velas listradas de vermelho e branco sobre um móvel, uma rena de madeira na lareira. O aroma de canela misturava-se ao do pinheiro.

Hermione e Harry, juntos, começaram a cuidar da árvore, antes de tudo pondo água. Harry não queria dar tempo a Hermione de se lembrar que ele não era sua visita favorita no momento.

-- Agora que a planta já bebeu, que tal eu? -- ele fitou-a com esperança de ser atendido.

-- Alguma coisa quente ou fria?

-- Quente é melhor.

-- Vou fazer um chá, então. -- Ela correu para o fogão.

Por que o deixara entrar?, Hermione se perguntou enquanto pegava a xícara. Por que havia de ser tão difícil dizer não a esse homem?

Hermione encheu uma xícara de água e colocou-a no microondas. O que deveria ter dito era: "Foi um lindo gesto, Harry, mas não, muito obrigada." Pensaria ele que poderia chegar com uma árvore e ir entrando, que ela cairia a seus pés, como as agulhas do pinheiro? Só porque fizera algo tão amável, tão charmoso, tão...

Bem, ele não desistiria. Não era tolo, era? Ela colocou a xícara de chá numa bandeja, alguns biscoitos que fizera havia pouco, e levou para Harry.

Ele estava deitado de bruços no chão da sala, amarrando bem a árvore no suporte, a cabeça escondida por baixo dos galhos. Não podendo evitar, Hermione pôs-se a percorrer-lhe o corpo com o olhar, as longas pernas, os ombros largos, os músculos das costas e os bíceps de atleta, enquanto ele amarrava o beligerante e lindo pinheiro.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar.

-- É melhor que eu vá buscar os objetos de decoração da árvore -- ela disse, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

-- Oh, sim. Isso me faz lembrar... -- Harry levantou-se do chão. -- Deixei uma coisa no carro.

Com algumas passadas chegou até a porta.

Se tivesse certeza de que seria melhor para ela, trancaria a porta depois da saída de Harry, Hermione pensou. Mas em vez disso ficou olhando para a porta aberta enquanto Harry descia as escadas, pegava alguma coisa no porta-malas do carro, e subia as escadas de novo, dois degraus de cada vez.

Ele nem ao menos respirava ofegante ao entrar no apartamento. Fechando a porta, entregou dois pacotes a Hermione.

-- O que é isso? -- Ela fitou-o, surpreendida.

-- Seus presentes de Natal.

-- Você nunca me deu presentes antes.

-- Então, é a primeira vez. São duas coisas que escolhi enquanto fazia compras.

-- Fazia compras, você? -- ela insistiu.

-- Talvez faça compras de maneira não tão criativa como você faz... -- Harry disse secamente, lembrando-se da mais recente aquisição dela, que quase o matara -- ...mas faço o melhor que posso. Vamos, Hermione, não se trata de grande problema. Abra esses pacotes.

Hermione sentou-se no sofá e colocou os presentes a seu lado. Abriu o pacote maior.

-- Um jogo de xadrez! -- Ela olhou para as peças cuidadosamente colocadas no estojo. Algumas eram de cristal, outras de vidro fosco. -- Que maravilha, Harry... Mas não sei jogar.

-- Posso ensiná-la.

A nota grave da voz dele, a promessa do olhar, fizeram Hermione desviar o rosto. Com um quase incompreensível murmúrio de agradecimento, pôs o estojo ao lado.

Grata por ter surgido algo que a distraíra do primeiro impacto, abriu o segundo pacote, e exclamou:

-- Oh, Harry... -- Em um berço de tecido rosa havia um anjo, com os braços estendidos em sinal de alegria. Cabelos dourados contornavam o rosto de porcelana. Os olhos eram azuis, as faces rosadas. Os lábios curvos em um sorriso amável pareciam bem humanos para ente tão divino.

Só em ver seu anjo, ela sorriu também. Tocou-lhe a pequena mão.

-- É lindo, Harry.

-- Que bom que você gostou -- Harry disse, e com franqueza. A felicidade expressa no rosto de Hermione agradou-o mais do que esperara. No instante em que viu o anjo fitando-o do alto de uma árvore na vitrine de uma loja, pensou em Hermione. Comprou-o imediatamente, achando que Hermione gostaria do presente.

Nos dois dias, enquanto ela o ignorava, ele revira tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos, tentando pensar onde errara. Pensara na noite em que tudo começara, a primeira noite em que fora a casa dela. E lembrou-se do suéter que Hermione tricotava.

Preocupara-se muito pensando naquilo. Era grande demais, grande demais para uma mulher. Talvez fosse para seu novo amigo Gin, mas duvidava. Marrom era uma cor que ele usava bastante, a mesma cor do cachecol que Hermione lhe fizera no último ano. Juntando todas as evidências, teve quase certeza de que ela estava fazendo o suéter para ele, e não para Gin. Hermione tivera tanto trabalho com aquilo e não queria privá-la do prazer de lhe dar o presente. Por isso decidiu tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ela.

-- Você não tem nada para mim? -- Harry perguntou.

-- Oh, sim, tenho. -- Com relutância Hermione pôs o anjo sobre o sofá, levantou-se e foi até o local onde havia uma pilha de presentes. Coisas pequenas, Harry notou logo, pequenas demais para um suéter, e todos os pacotes mais o menos do mesmo tamanho.

Ela pegou um deles e deu-o a Harry, que o abriu. Havia uma caneta de ouro dentro.

-- Uma caneta?! -- ele exclamou.

-- Não gosta?

-- Sim, sim, é linda, mas é que... -- Ele franziu a testa. -- O suéter que você estava fazendo não era para mim?

-- Era. Mas mudei de idéia.

Ah, Harry sentiu uma onda de triunfo. Então, Hermione o fizera para ele!

-- Vamos, Hermione, não é justo mudar de idéia e não me dar o suéter. Gostei dele.

Hermione fitou-o com ar de caçoada e depois sorriu.

-- Tudo bem -- ela disse com voz terna. -- Pode ficar com o suéter.

Aí foi até o cesto que estava sobre a lareira e tirou de dentro um enorme novelo de lã. Jogou-o para Harry.

Automaticamente, ele pegou-o, dizendo:

-- Isto é meu suéter?

-- Fiz um erro enquanto o tricotava e corrigi o erro.

-- Que erro, e que correção?! -- Harry disse secamente.

Pela primeira vez ele deu-se conta de que fazer Hermione mudar de comportamento sobre as coisas não iria ser tão fácil como imaginara. Fitou-a e disse:

-- Hermione...

A campainha tocou.

-- Os outros devem estar chegando. -- Ela foi à porta.

Até o presente momento Harry não acreditara na história de Hermione, que convidara amigos para ajudá-la na decoração da árvore. Mas ao ver entrar uma mulher de cabelos escuros e um rapaz louro, viu que se enganara.

-- Espero não estarmos atrasados -- a mulher começou a falar logo. -- Sam acabou de chegar da loja e... Oh! -- Ela viu Harry e olhou para Hermione. -- Você deve ser...

-- Harry -- ele apresentou-se. Deu um passo à frente, estendeu a mão e disse: -- E você é...

-- Esta é Gin Leonardo -- Hermione foi logo dizendo. -- Já me ouviu falar dela muitas vezes. E este é o noivo de Gin, Sam McNally.

Então, aquela era a Gin que tanto o preocupara, Harry pensou. Devia ter sabido. Não via a hora de contar a Hermione sobre sua surpresa, de fazê-la rir um pouco.

-- Prazer em conhecê-los -- ele disse, e apertou a mão do casal.

A campainha tocou de novo.

Dessa vez, quando Hermione atendeu à porta, apareceu um enorme pinheiro. Grande, majestosa árvore com densa folhagem.

Um homem surgiu por detrás das agulhas verdes.

-- Hermione? -- ele disse.


	7. Chapter 7

Oi Dryadeh  
Desculpa, eu não sei escrever em espanhol, e não tenho certeza de que você vai me entender. Também entendi pouco sobre o que você disse.

Não estou escrevendo a história mesmo, e deixei isso bem claro no quarto capitulo.  
E não é de uma fic que eu estou adaptando a história, e sim de um livro.  
Que alias, o livro é da **_Sandra Paul_** de uma série chamada Amigas de Escritório.  
Infelizmente, não tinha lembrado o nome da autora antes, por isso não coloquei.  
**_Mas honestamente, eu não plagiei a fic de ninguém, e nem ao menos disse que a fic é minha.  
_**Alias, posso até passar o site da onde eu peguei o livro.  
E nem ao menos sei traduzir alguma coisa o.O  
Principalmente o espanhol.  
Eu realmente não entendi você.  
Estou fazendo uma adaptação de um livro, e não de uma fic... Ou seja, ou essa tal Ady é a autora do livro, e eu peço minhas desculpas e dou meus parabéns, porque é uma autora maravilhosa, ou ela também plagiou o livro.

* * *

Mas um capitulo pra vocês.

* * *

Capitulo VII

Harry não se incomodou quando outra árvore apareceu na porta de Hermione. Gostava de árvores, em especial de pinheiros. Mas não foi igualmente tolerante com relação ao homem que surgiu junto à árvore.

Tinha cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Harry fitou-o como fitaria um inimigo, pronto para a luta. O recém-chegado não tirava os olhos de Hermione, e nem tomou conhecimento da presença dele, ocupado que estava em ganhar pontos.

-- Aqui está a árvore, conforme lhe prometi -- o rapaz disse a Hermione com ar de vitória, como se tivesse arrancado à árvore do solo e não comprado em um mercado local.

E sem esperar pelo convite, ou dar a Hermione a chance de lhe explicar que já havia uma árvore na casa, ele entrou.

Para desaponto de Harry a grande árvore passara com facilidade pela porta, sem a menor luta. Ele nunca vira um pinheiro tão passivo.

Dando um passo à frente para ajudar, com uma expressão de dó no rosto, Harry disse:

-- Que pena, rapaz. Você teve tanto trabalho para nada! Hermione já tem uma árvore de Natal.

O rapaz olhou para Harry como se só naquela hora se desse conta de que havia outras pessoas na sala além de Hermione. Examinou Harry da cabeça aos pés.

-- E você, quem é? -- perguntou.

-- Harry é meu chefe -- Hermione respondeu ao recém-chegado e fechou a porta. Amavelmente explicou a Harry. -- Este é Jeff Ingram. Jeff acabou de mudar para o apartamento embaixo, duas semanas atrás. Lembra-se de Gin e Sam, não, Jeff?

Ingram sorriu para o casal, mas não sorriu para Harry. Os dois homens apenas trocaram acenos de cabeça e se mediram com olhares.

-- Então você é o chefe de Hermione? -- Ingram comentou.

-- Sim, sou esse felizardo -- Harry respondeu com um sorriso tão falso quanto rasgado. Foi para bem perto dela e acrescentou: -- Sou o chefe dela e também um bom amigo.

Hermione afastou-se e ficou perto de Gin, no sofá. Ao lado Sam não tirava os olhos da bandeja de aperitivos.

Ingram encarou Hermione mais uma vez, e falou, em um tom de queixa:

-- Pensei que você me tivesse dito que não tinha ainda uma árvore de Natal.

-- E não tinha. Harry surpreendeu-me com uma. -- Ela estendeu o braço apontando para a árvore de Harry.

Todos olharam naquela direção. A árvore de Harry, no canto da sala, estendia seus galhos ousadamente como se impedisse que se aproximassem dela.

-- Que árvore... interessante -- disse Gin, com olhar divertido.

-- Diferente. -- Foi à sucinta contribuição de Sam.

Ingram foi menos diplomático.

-- Os galhos estão um pouco secos demais. É melhor não pôr luzes nela. -- Ingram olhou para sua árvore e perguntou a Hermione: -- Tem certeza de que quer ficar com esta?

Por um segundo o olhar de Harry cruzou com o de Hermione. Depois virou o rosto, fingindo se interessar pela bandeja de aperitivos. Serviu-se de um biscoito com queijo, dizendo a si mesmo que a decisão de Hermione não o interessaria ao mínimo.

Não poderia culpá-la se ela escolhesse a árvore de Ingram. Ele lhe levara a árvore mais mal cuidada que pudera encontrar, para fazê-la rir. Ficou indiferente, esperando que ela aceitasse a maior.

Com o canto dos olhos Hermione observava a árvore de Ingram mordendo o lábio, indecisa. Depois cruzou as mãos e disse a ele, com voz suave e sincera:

-- Sua árvore é linda, Jeff. Por isso eu gostaria que outras pessoas tivessem a chance de vê-la também. Uma vez que a árvore pequena já está instalada, você se importaria se nós levássemos a sua para o abrigo das mulheres? Eu a veria junto com todos, quando estivesse lá.

Ingram não pareceu encantado com a sugestão. Mas demonstrou prazer quando Gin exclamou:

-- Que ótima idéia!

-- Ok -- ele concordou. -- Passarei por lá amanhã. Deixe-me levá-la de volta à caminhonete.

Ingram se animou um pouco mais quando Hermione sugeriu:

-- Que tal irmos todos levar a árvore agora? Eu gostaria de observar o rosto das crianças quando a vissem.

-- Eu também. -- Gin levantou-se do sofá e começou a pegar o casaco e a echarpe. Sam levantou-se com relutância, vendo-se obrigado a abandonar a bandeja de aperitivos.

Harry decidiu não ir. Ver Ingram brincando de Papai Noel na frente das crianças era mais do que ele poderia agüentar.

-- Bem, preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês todos. -- Ele pegou sua caneta de ouro, o paletó e o novelo de lã.

-- O que é isso? -- Ingram lhe perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-- É meu suéter. Hermione o fez para mim.

Ignorando a expressão de surpresa de todos e o rosado das faces de Hermione, Harry tomou o caminho da porta.

Um coro de despedidas seguiu-o. Se Hermione ficou chocada e Ingram feliz, Harry procurou não se preocupar nem perturbar. Desceu as escadas e foi para o carro.

Considerando-se o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, ele sentia-se satisfeito com o trabalho da noite, pensava, enquanto abria a porta do carro. Não ganhara a guerra ainda, mas conseguira alguma coisa positiva.

O anjo -- e até o jogo de xadrez -- deram prazer a Hermione. Ele teria preferido não sair antes de Ingram, mas o rapaz não conseguiria muito, relação à Hermione, em um abrigo de mulheres, em especial com Gin e seu companheiro presentes. E quando Hermione voltasse a casa, veria sua árvore, não à de Ingram, na sala, fazendo-a lembrar-se dele.

Sim, fora uma noite produtiva. Não estava nem mesmo aborrecido pelo fato de os outros terem aparecido. Concluiu que o que deveria fazer era mudar um pouco sua estratégia.

Ele dirigiu para a casa pensando em como Hermione complicara as coisas. Primeiro com suas fantasias sobre amor e casamento. Depois, negando que o beijo significara algo para ela.

Agora, cercava-se em seu apartamento por Gin, Sam e com o agitado Jeff, na esperança de conservar seu chefe à distância.

Mas ele, seu chefe, precisava convencê-la a não se esconder da verdade. A admitir que gostara do beijo, que gostava dele, e a parar de fingir que não gostava. Uma vez conseguido isso, a faria concordar com um affair e a pôr a idéia de casamento de lado.

O que precisava fazer era convidá-la a ir a um lugar onde esperaria nada de romântico. E aí agir, pegando-a desprevenida.

Harry sabia qual seria esse lugar.

-- Um jogo de hóquei? -- Hermione olhou longamente para seu chefe. Estavam revendo o projeto Bartlett, em preparação para a viagem, quando Harry fez o convite. -- Você está me convidando para ver um bando de homens adultos munidos de bastões recurvados correndo atrás de uma pequena bola, tentando impeli-la através de arcos?

Harry deu um longo suspiro. Recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para o teto, pedindo paciência a Deus.

-- Já lhe disse antes, Hermione. Eles correm atrás de discos de borracha, não de bolas. E fazem isso com tacos apropriados para hóquei no gelo.

-- Entendo...

Está bem, agora ela sabia os termos corretos para descrever o jogo, Harry disse a si mesmo. O que ela ainda não sabia era o que estava atrás desse súbito convite.

Hermione não confiava em Harry, e especialmente não confiava em se tratando de convite tão fora de hora.

-- Você nunca me convidou antes para um jogo de hóquei -- ela explicou.

-- Fizemos um monte de coisas ultimamente que nunca fizemos antes -- ele murmurou.

Hermione sentiu o sangue subir-lhe ao rosto quando se lembrou do beijo. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry acrescentou:

-- Kane gostaria de levar Joe e Norma Benton ao jogo, mas não pode fazer isso a menos que eu vá junto, pois sou sócio do clube, e ele não. Sugeriu então que eu levasse uma companheira, pois Norma se sentiria melhor com outra mulher para conversar.

Hermione sabia que os Benton eram clientes muito antigos da firma, e que Kane ou Harry o levava com freqüência para eventos esportivos. Porém ela nunca fora com eles antes.

-- Por que eu? -- Hermione perguntou.

Harry sorriu e disse:

-- Em primeiro lugar porque as mulheres que eu convidava antes não estão falando comigo por causa do incidente do colar. E, uma vez que você provocou o problema, é justo que me ajude agora. Além disso, teremos uma chance de esquecer o desagradável acontecimento. Poderemos ser amigos de novo, como fomos outra noite.

A outra noite fora muito interessante, Hermione reconheceu. Ela adorara o anjo e o jogo de xadrez que Harry lhe dera. E a árvore a fizera sorrir. Ele agira muito bem no caso da bola de lã do suéter, e mais importante ainda, não tomara uma atitude sexual na direção dela.

O que era exatamente o que desejava, ela refletiu, mas sentindo um aperto no coração. Gostara de ir com Jeff levar a árvore ao abrigo de mulheres, para ver a alegria das crianças. Jeff talvez a houvesse beijado ao deixá-la em casa, se Sam e Gin não estivessem presentes. E Hermione apostaria que, para Jeff, um beijo seu significaria mais do que se fosse para Harry.

mas não, de qualquer maneira não havia nada tangível que ela pudesse acusá-lo de ter feito ou dito desde a conversa que tiveram. Talvez fosse sua imaginação -- e só Deus sabia como era farta -- mas não acreditava que houvesse mais naquele convite do que simples gentileza.

-- O que devo usar em um torneio de hóquei? -- ela perguntou a Harry, para testá-lo.

-- Trata-se apenas de um jogo, não de um torneio. -- Ele sacudiu os ombros. -- Quanto ao que usar... não sei. Algo quente, calça, um suéter pesado. Algumas vezes os estádios podem ser um pouco frios.

Harry voltou a ler o relatório e Hermione passou a examinar o que ele dissera. Um suéter pesado? Calça? Isso não lhe parecia que ele tinha sedução em mente.

E provavelmente não tinha. Você está ficando paranóica, ela se censurou. Esse convite não significa nada.

Como para confirmar que não precisava se preocupar, Harry encarou-a e disse:

-- Não faça essa cara tão assustada, não é nada fora do comum. Se você já tiver planos para amanhã à noite, ou se não desejar ir, tenho certeza de que poderei encontrar alguém para ir comigo.

-- Eu irei. -- Afinal, não haveria razão para Harry se dar ao trabalho de procurar outra pessoa. Em especial considerando-se que ela teria prazer em ir, pois nunca havia assistido a um jogo de hóquei. Hermione pensou mais uma vez e confirmou: -- Não tenho outros planos.

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para responder:

-- Bom -- ele disse, aparentemente distraído. -- Passarei para apanhá-la às seis horas.

Hermione pôde sentir o ar frio quando se uniram à multidão que entrava no estádio. Respirou fundo, tremia um pouco enquanto fechava melhor o casaco.

Harry observou seu gesto.

-- Está com frio? -- perguntou, segurando-lhe a mão. -- Onde estão suas luvas?

-- Esqueci-me de trazê-las.

Harry esquecera-se das dele também, tinha os dedos nus. Mas Hermione sentiu-se bem ao segurar-lhe a mão. Bem demais. Alarmada pelo modo como o toque de Harry a perturbava, tentou soltar a mão. Porém, ele segurou-a com mais força.

-- Não quero perder você -- disse ele em resposta ao olhar surpreso de Hermione. -- Há uma grande multidão aqui esta noite.

E havia, ela concordou. E como não queria perdê-lo, ou criar problemas por causa disso, resolveu deixar que Harry a conduzisse pela mão enquanto atravessavam o enorme corredor.

Hermione olhava, surpresa, para as pessoas que encontravam no caminho. -- Quase todos estão de preto -- ela comentou. E olhando para a camisa de Harry, acrescentou: -- Você também.

Ele parou, fazendo-a parar. Não dando atenção às pessoas que vinham atrás, examinou-a cuidadosamente da cabeça aos pés.

-- Oh, não! -- Harry exclamou, em um tom de censura.

Hermione teve certeza de que ele queria apenas provocá-la, só podia ser. Mas, apesar disso, olhou apreensiva para o jeans que usava e para o suéter azul.

-- O que houve? O que há de errado? Fiz alguma bobagem?

-- Não. Acho que não. Mas vire-se um minuto. -- Ele a fez girar para ver-lhe as costas.

-- Harry!

-- Não, não é o que você está pensando. Mas é pior. Muito pior. Está usando as cores do inimigo. Não tenho certeza se quero me sentar a seu lado -- Harry divertia-se amolando-a.

-- Pois não o faça -- ela retrucou e começou a andar na frente. Mas Harry segurou-a pela mão.

-- Tenho de me sentar. Os lugares são numerados.

-- Muito engraçado você, não acha? -- Hermione observou.

-- E, além disso, nossos lugares são excelentes.

De fato eram excelentes, Hermione constatou logo. Bem perto da pista do jogo.

-- Por onde andam os Beton? -- Ela perguntou, assim que tirou o casaco.

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

-- Joe me preveniu que estariam um pouco atrasados. Os Benton moram nos arredores da cidade, e iam jantar fora antes.

Os Benton poderiam ter jantado aqui, ela pensou. Um cheiro de comida enchia o ar, e se ouvia muito bem o barulho da multidão no restaurante.

Muitas pessoas ainda chegavam, mas Hermione notou que os jogadores já se aqueciam no campo coberto de gelo. Pareciam em um balé, o time preto de um lado do rinque, o azul do outro.

Os goleiros eram como ursos, caminhando em volta do gol, guardando suas cavernas. Usavam preto, luvas, e davam tapinhas no juiz cada vez que ele chegava perto.

Ambos os times foram para seus lugares. Hermione notou que ela estava sentada perto do banco de reservas do time visitante, os Azuis, o St. Louis Blues. O uniforme deles era exatamente da mesma cor de seu suéter, ela notou. Isso a fez simpatizante do time.

-- Vou torcer para os Blues -- Hermione comunicou a Harry.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-- Os Negros vão arrasá-los.

-- Não, não vão.

-- Quer apostar? -- Harry esboçou um sorriso de vencedor.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Sabia que Harry caçoava dela. Comparava o jogo com o relacionamento entre eles dois. Suas palavras funcionavam como um desafio.

-- Tudo bem. Quer apostar dez dólares como os Azuis vencerão com facilidade? -- Ela erguera a cabeça ao falar.

-- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione -- Harry censurou-a. -- Não está sempre me dizendo que apostas em jogos são ilegais? Eu estava pensando em um pagamento mais amigável.

-- Como o quê, por exemplo? -- Ela fitava-o, desconfiada.

-- Não sei. Que tal um beijo?

-- Quer dizer que terei de beijar você se perder? -- Hermione o encarava com as pálpebras apertadas.

Harry arregalou os olhos, em choque.

-- Claro que não -- disse. -- você terá de me beijar se vencer.

Hermione quis rir. Mas não ousou. Só o pensamento de o beijar de novo fez seu coração acelerar. E respondeu, o mais naturalmente que pôde:

-- Não concordo.

-- Tudo bem. -- Ele suspirou. -- Faremos como você quer. Eu a beijarei se você perder.

Hermione fingiu não ouvir. Chegando mais perto, Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela, em um tom de provocação:

-- A menos que você... tenha medo?

Claro que tinha medo, Hermione pensou. Mas por nada no mundo confessaria isso a ele. Tinha certeza de que poderia lhe dar um beijo ligeiro no rosto se fosse necessário.

Hermione observava o desempenho de seu time, esperando que os jogadores fizessem uma infinidade de pontos, quando seu olhar cruzou com o olhar de um dos rapazes. Um atraente rapaz louro.

O rapaz sorriu, um sorriso charmoso. Hermione devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

-- O que está fazendo? -- Harry lhe perguntou.

Hermione surpreendeu-se com o tom de voz dele.

-- Estou animando meus jogadores. -- Hermione franziu o sobrolho. -- Estou causando algum problema para você?

Harry fitou-a com olhar de aço. Por Deus, sim, havia um problema, sim! E, se aquele Romeu não parasse de flertar Hermione, haveria logo um problema para o Romeu também.

-- Sim, está causando um problema. Veja, Hermione, trata-se de um jogo de hóquei. Sorrir para um jogador do jeito que você sorriu, bem, o faz muito feliz. E isso o enfraquece, afasta sua energia para a luta. Pensei que você quisesse que os Azuis vencessem, e agora os está afastando da vitória.

-- Pare com isso, Harry -- ela ordenou. Seus lábios tremiam com o esforço para não sorrir. -- Sei que isso não pode ser verdade.

-- Claro que é. Se você quer mesmo que o rapaz tenha sorte, ajude-o a adquirir a atitude certa para jogar. Assim, por exemplo.

Harry fez uma demonstração. Lançou ao jogador dos Azuis um olhar em código com uma mensagem silenciosa. _Cuidado, rapaz, ou eu tiro esse taco de sua mão e lhe quebro a cabeça. Prometo._

-- Acho que está funcionando -- Hermione disse secamente. -- Ele parece furioso agora.

-- Muito bem. É o mínimo que pude fazer para depois de sua atitude ousada. -- Harry tentava parecer modesto. -- O que é justo, eu sempre digo.

Ele pôs um braço possessivo em torno dos ombros de Hermione e olhou para o jogador outra vez. _Viu? Procure uma mulher em seus sonhos, rapaz. Esta é minha._

-- Olhe com indiferença agora -- Harry insistiu, apertando o ombro dela sob a forma de encorajamento.

Hermione olhou, mas na direção errada.

-- Não para mim -- Harry protestou. -- Não estou jogando hóquei esta noite. Mas agora é tarde demais. O jogo vai começar.

E o jogo começou. Os jogadores deslizavam de um lado para o outro sobre o gelo. A cada quinze minutos um atingia o outro com o taco.

Hermione adorou o jogo.

-- Eles são tão violentos! -- ela comentou, lançando um olhar divertido a Harry.

Seu coração bateu mais forte quando os Azuis pegaram o disco de borracha. Porém ela gemeu quando os Negros tomaram-no de volta. Hermione observava uns adolescentes perto de Hermione, que aplaudiam enquanto devoravam enorme quantidade de cachorro-quente, hambúrguer, e batata frita. Gostou da música estridente, do tom gramático do anunciante. Lia tudo o que aparecia na tela eletrônica. "Observem os discos se movendo". "Não se entreguem à conversa". Havia tanto para se ver!

Foi só no intervalo que Hermione se lembrou dos Benton.

-- Eles ainda não chegaram? -- ela perguntou a Harry. -- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry não pareceu preocupado.

-- Se aconteceu, Joe tem o número de meu celular. Provavelmente estavam presos no trânsito.

Hermione ia sugerir que eles telefonassem para o casal quando os jogadores voltaram ao rinque. Esquecendo-se dos Benton, ela ficou tensa no instante em que os adolescentes gritaram para animar um jogador dos Azuis que se separara do grupo, carregando o disco.

Entusiasmada, Hermione berrou: "Ponto!", no mesmo momento em que o jogador perdia essa oportunidade.

A palavra pairou no ar, em um desses momentos de silêncio que às vezes acontecem nas multidões. Vários pares de olhos viraram-se para ela, e um homem gordo, que estava bem atrás, disse:

-- Perca as esperanças, lady. Potocki não consegue marcar ponto nenhum.

-- Sim, consegue! -- ela protestou com lealdade. Mas depois não teve muita certeza do que dissera.

Harry encarou o homem não com muito bons olhos. Ao se sentar de novo, segurou uma das mãos de Hermione, e a colocou sobre sua coxa quente.

Hermione estremeceu. Harry parecia tão absorvido no jogo! Talvez nem soubesse que segurava as mãos dela. Fizera aquilo sem pensar! Esquecera-se de que era ela quem estava sentada a seu lado, e não Amy, Maureen ou Nancy. Disfarçadamente, tentou puxar os dedos.

Porém Harry apertava-os com força.

Ela virou-se e encarou-o. Harry sorriu e perguntou:

-- O que há de errado, Hermione?

Outro desafio. Como o da aposta. E, de repente, tudo ficou muito claro para ela. Por que os Benton não haviam aparecido? Por que Harry a convidara para o jogo? Aí ela chegou a uma conclusão que a preocupou: o ato de puxar a mão poderia ter dado a Harry uma prova de que o toque a perturbava, que ela não era tão indiferente como tentara convencê-lo.

Sorriu e disse:

-- Nada. Não há nada de errado.

E ficou olhando para o rinque. O que estaria Harry pensando? Que era tão presa a seus charmes que não resistiria? Que só por estar segurando sua mão pularia nos braços dele? Como era convencido!

Hermione concentrou-se na competição. Os jogadores deslizavam com mais entusiasmo agora, determinados a se aproximar do disco negro. Os fãs gritavam com toda força dos pulmões, animando-os. O homem gordo atrás dela repetia sem parar, com voz rouca: "Vamos!, vamos!, vamos!" Os adolescentes assobiavam de tempos a tempos.

E, no entanto, tudo em que Hermione conseguia pensar era em sua mão presa à da Harry.

Porque agora ele não apenas a segurava, mas brincava com seus dedos. Hermione usava uma anel de pérola, presente de sua mãe, que ele torcia distraído para um lado e para o outro, enquanto observava o jogo.

Hermione tentava prestar atenção só no jogo, sem muito sucesso, contudo. Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e com o polegar traçava círculos na palma da delicada mão. Quase causava cócegas.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de calor invadindo seu corpo inteiro. Nunca imaginara que a palma da mão fosse tão sensível. Uma sensação quase dolorosa surgiu entre suas coxas, na parte mais sensível do corpo da mulher.

Chocada ante sua reação, puxou a mão em pânico e se levantou.

-- Por favor, lady, quer se sentar? -- o homem gordo protestou, exasperado. -- Estamos assistindo a um jogo!

Automaticamente ela sentou-se, e Harry sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico, seu conhecido.

-- Estou... com fome -- Hermione disse, apontando para um vendedor de guloseimas perto deles. -- Quero aquelas balas.

Harry comprou as balas para ela e amendoim para si.

Hermione abriu o pacote com os dedos trêmulos. Ok, não havia motivo para se preocupar. Poderia resistir a Harry. Tudo de que necessitava era se conservar calma, não deixar que Harry tomasse conta dela. Ao menos no momento ele não lhe segurava as mãos. E ela possuía algo em que pensar: comida.

Pegou três ou quatro balas e encheu a boca. Tentou se concentrar nas balas em vez de no homem calmamente comendo amendoins a seu lado. Mas o aroma masculino como que a convidava a inalar com mais profundidade. O ombro largo encostava nela, lembrando-a da presença máscula, e Hermione morria de vontade de encostar o rosto no dele.

-- Outro fora. Esses meninos precisam conservar a mente no jogo -- Harry comentou.

-- É claro que precisam -- Hermione concordou, sem saber com certeza a que falha ele se referia.

Hermione fitou-o. Gostava dos cílios escuros e espessos que contornavam os olhos verdes de Harry. E a voz? Adorava na voz de Harry, o som profundo e rouco provocava-lhe frenesi na espinha.

-- Quer um pouco? -- ele perguntou, aproximando o saco de amendoim. Colocou um punhado na mão dela.

Hermione comeu-os um a um, tomando cuidado para não engasgar. Sentia a garganta tão apertada! Quando terminou, chupou algumas balas. Mais para manter suas mãos ocupadas, e fora de perigo, do que por estar com fome.

no instante em que ela estava com uma bala descascada na mão, Harry segurou-lhe o pulso e encostou a bala na própria boca. Mordeu-a, tirando-a dos dedos dela com os dentes.

Em seguida fechou os lábios e chupou-lhe os dedos, o que a deixou atordoada.

-- Hum, que delícia! -- ele murmurou e lambeu-lhe a palma da mão também. -- É salgada.

Foi erótico, foi louco. Pessoas passavam em volta deles, enquanto Hermione sentia-se como se ela e Harry estivessem sendo conduzidos, pelo próprio silêncio, ao borbulhar do sexo.

Harry beijou-lhe o pulso. Desceu os lábios até os dedos, até a ponta do dedo mínimo, circundando-o com a língua molhada. Claro, Hermione estava estarrecida. Seus mamilos endureceram como se tivessem sido sugados e suavemente.

Segurava a respiração e os olhos de Harry expressavam paixão profunda. Agora ela ofegava. A multidão aplaudia ao redor. Harry tinha um olhar de satisfação. Aí, de repente, ele estendeu seu corpo pesado sobre ela, e ficou imóvel, um peso morto. Hermione parecia horrorizada.

Ele fora longe demais! Em cima dela e em um lugar público! Com o rosto enterrado na camisa de Harry, virou a cabeça e com voz abafada ordenou:

-- Harry Potter, saia de cima de mim imediatamente! -- E empurrou-o pelos ombros.

-- Dê-lhe uma chance, lady! -- o homem gordo berrou do banco de trás. -- Ele salvou-a daquele disco, não foi? E o disco o derrubou.


	8. Chapter 8

_Zia Black:_ Eu posso te passar o site depois? Mas uma amiga minha falou que encontrou o e-book desse livro em uma comunidade no orkut, chamada E-books de Romances Românticos.   
_HERMIJANEPOTTER:_ Distração boa não? Com uma distração desse tipo eu não veria nem se um elefante pulasse em mim HAHAHA!  
_Haruka's Onigiri:_ Hahaha Adoro Chicago também. Mas infelizmente não entendo nadaaa de hokei. Vou ler sua fic em breve. (Você me deixou com vontade.)  
_Nancy F.:_ Obrigada Nancy, e prometo que não vou demorar não ;)  
_butterflypotter.:_ Hahahaha quando eu li da primeira vez também rachei o bico de rir.  
_mione03:_ É... foi a famosa cara de c. hahahahaha. Se Hermione não estiver querendo isso, eu quero! **:)  
**_Sherry Mustang:_ Fora? Foi um buraco negro, hahahah. Machucou nada. Mas bem que Jeff teria gostado.  
_Ice Princess-Nath_: Hm, será mesmo que vai ser a Mione que vai fazer ele sofrer mais um pouquinho?  
_Kizy Malfoy:_ É então Kizy, não sou eu que escrevo. Essa é uma adaptação de um livro. E eu realmente concordo com você em genero numero e grau. Adoro essa autora ;) Espero que goste da adaptação.  
_Gabi Black Moony:_ Harry é forte!

* * *

_**Mais um capitulo pra vcs ;)**_

* * *

Capitulo VIII

-- Harry, sinto muito, muito mesmo.

-- Você já me falou isso. -- Pelo menos umas dez vezes, Harry acrescentou silenciosamente enquanto iam para o carro.

E pela décima vez ele repetiu:

-- E eu continuo lhe dizendo que tudo está bem. Não foi culpa sua.

-- Porém eu nunca deveria tê-lo empurrado daquele jeito. Não sabia que você estava inconsciente...

-- Eu estava aturdido, não inconsciente.

-- Pensei que você estivesse...

-- Eu sei. criando uma cena romântica. Disse-me isso também. Na frente do pessoal do pronto-socorro.

E, a se julgar pelas risadas, os homens do pronto-socorro adoraram aquilo tudo. Harry também não podia culpá-los. Certamente o resultado não dizia muito de sua técnica de sedução, considerando-se que Hermione não pudera saber se ele estava tentando seduzi-la ou se estava inconsciente.

Harry apertou os maxilares, o que fez sua cabeça doer. Prosseguiu andando, as botas rangendo no asfalto coberto de gelo.

Ao lado de Harry, Hermione segurava-o pelo braço.

-- Honestamente, Harry, apreciei o que você fez. -- A voz dela veio cheia de admiração ao acrescentar: -- E as pessoas do estádio ficaram tão impressionadas! Ouviu-as aplaudindo quando você se levantou, ainda sem suficiente equilíbrio?

-- Sim, fui um verdadeiro herói, segurando um disco com minha cabeça daquele jeito. -- Ele sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota.

Estivera tão envolvido beijando a mão de Hermione, tão encantado com a resposta dela, a paixão impressa no olhar, que nem viu o disco voando em sua direção até quando fora quase tarde demais. Instintivamente tentou protegê-la, erguendo a mão a tempo de desviar um pouco o disco, na direção da própria testa.

Ele suspirou, esfregando o galo da cabeça. Tudo bem. Ao menos não atingira Hermione. Se isso tivesse acontecido, nunca mais iria ao estádio.

Pararam ao lado do carro. Harry começava a abrir a porta para ela quando Hermione estendeu a mão.

-- Dê-me as chaves. Eu vou dirigindo -- disse.

Harry encarou-a. Talvez aquele disco a atingira também, porque ela falava como se estivesse louca.

-- Você não vai dirigir meu Porsche.

Ela irritou-se e continuou com a mão estendida.

-- Nesse caso, não entro em seu carro. Você não está bem...

-- Apenas um pouco atordoado.

-- ...não está em condições de dirigir. Não é seguro.

Harry tentou insistir mais desistiu. Como poderia discutir acerca da segurança de Hermione?

-- Tudo bem -- ele cedeu. -- Aqui estão as chaves. -- E colocou-as na mão dela.

Ambos entraram no carro. Harry jogou-se no assento do passageiro enquanto Hermione dava a partida. Haviam percorrido poucos quilômetros quando Hermione comunicou que ia levá-lo ao hospital.

Harry , que não tirara os olhos da estrada para ajudá-la a guiar, fitou-a por um segundo e disse:

-- Não, não vai.

-- Sim, vou. Você fazia contrações de dor no rosto durante alguns metros já.

-- Isso porque você dirigia com o pé na embreagem! Quer por favor tirar seu pé de lá?

-- Oh, desculpe-me. -- Ela tirou o pé. -- Mais ainda penso que você deve ir ao hospital.

-- Pois bem, mas não vou -- ele declarou com firmeza.

Depois disso, Hermione não falou mais. Alguns minutos mais tarde estacionou em frente a seu prédio, ainda sem falar. A neve brilhava ao luar e estrelas piscavam no céu. O cheiro de fumaça vindo de alguma lareira próxima espalhava-se pelo ar enquanto eles subiam as escadas para o apartamento. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Harry seguiu atrás. Hermione fechou a porta e ajudou-o a tirar o paletó.

Harry surpreendeu-se. Esperava que Hermione o pusesse pela porta afora, e não que o ajudasse a se despir.

-- Hermione?

-- Vá para a sala e sente-se -- ela ordenou. -- Preciso antes aumentar o grau do termostato e logo porei um pouco de gelo nesse galo. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de você ter salvado a minha vida.

Harry já estava impaciente. Não podia acreditar que ela estivesse fazendo tanto barulho por coisa tão pequena. Sua mãe adotiva não faria isso. "Se ninguém morreu, não me amolem", ela diria. Na Marinha, ninguém interromperia as atividades de uma tropa por causa de pequenos ferimentos. Mas Hermione sempre fora cuidadosa com tudo.

-- Não salvei sua vida, e não preciso de gelo. -- Ele sacudiu a cabeça. -- Não há nada com minha testa.

-- Não há? Não há mesmo? -- Hermione fitou-o, cruzou os braços e encostou o ombro na porta. -- Então, se não há nada de fato, por que me deixou dirigir seu precioso carro?

Harry abriu a boca, e fechou-a de novo. Queria responder, mas não encontrou uma boa razão. Enfim, disse:

-- Porque você me ordenou que lhe desse as chaves.

-- Aquilo foi um teste, para ver como reagia. Você nunca me deixaria dirigir seu querido carro se estivesse se sentindo cem por cento bem. Agora sente-se enquanto tiro meu casaco e meus sapatos. Estão muito molhados.

Um teste, foi? Mais ou menos como seu teste, Harry pensou, quando lhe beijara a mão no jogo para ver qual seria a reação. Lembrou-se então como os olhos dela dilataram devido à paixão. Com voz rouca, ele sussurrou:

-- Hermione...

-- Sente-se! -- Ela apontou para o sofá. E depois desapareceu.

Ele não queria gelo, queria continuar seduzindo-a. Cruzou os braços, esticou as pernas, e ficou olhando para os próprios pés. Seus sapatos estavam molhados também. Tirou-os. E viu uma mancha alaranjada em um dos dedos. Tentou adivinhar o que seria. Laranjada, provavelmente, ele concluiu. Lembrava-se de ter chutado um copo dos adolescentes quando se jogara por cima de Hermione.

Ergueu a mão e esfregou a testa. Agora que estava ali sentado, quieto, sentiu que a cabeça doía um pouco. Por certo onde o disco batera.

Baixou a mão quando Hermione entrou na sala. Ela tirara o casaco e os sapatos, mas ainda usava o suéter azul e o jeans. Nos pés tinha meias grossas, vermelhas. Passou por ele e disse:

-- Vou à cozinha buscar gelo. Quer alguma coisa para beber?

-- Não, obrigado. -- Ele também não queria gelo, mas decidiu não dizer nada para não começar outra briga. Brigar com Hermione não era parte do plano.

Olhou para a cozinha. Podia ouvir a água correndo, a porta da geladeira sendo aberta e fechada. Minutos mais tarde ela voltou com uma bolsa de gelo na mão. Parou perto do abajur e diminuiu a intensidade da luz.

Hermione devia ter notado surpresa no rosto dele, porque falou:

-- A claridade parecia estar incomodando você.

Harry sentiu um relaxamento dos músculos em volta dos olhos, e concluiu que ela estava certa. Em seguida Hermione colocou a bolsa de gelo na testa ferida. Harry fez uma careta, mais por causa do frio do que de dor.

-- Dói? -- ela perguntou.

-- Não. -- Ele gostou da preocupação de Hermione.

Encostou a cabeça atrás. Mas a poltrona tinha um encosto baixo demais para sua altura, e ele tornou a endireitar o corpo.

-- Um momento. Já volto.

A bolsa de gelo escorregou quando ela se ergueu, e Harry arrumou-a no lugar. Quando Hermione voltou pôs qualquer coisa embaixo do pescoço dele. Algo peludo e macio.

-- O que é isso?

-- Meu ursinho. Agora, encoste. -- Hermione segurou a bolsa enquanto gentilmente ajeitava a cabeça de Harry contra o urso de pelúcia. E continuou ali perto, segurando a bolsa. Nenhum dos dois falou durante algum tempo.

-- Hermione...

-- Psiu. Relaxe.

O calor de Hermione, o apartamento na penumbra, a bolsa de gelo... ok, ele tinha de admitir, faziam-no sentir-se bem. Muito bem, na verdade. Sentiu-se ainda melhor quando ela começou, muito levemente, a empurrar alguns fios de seus cabelos para trás. Harry suspirou em um misto de alívio e prazer, e fechou os olhos. Não podia se lembrar de ter sido tratado assim em toda sua vida.

-- Harry? -- Ele entreabriu os olhos. Hermione parecia preocupada. -- Tem certeza de que não precisa de um médico? O médico do rinque disse que, caso você se sentisse atordoado ou fraco, deveria ser examinado.

-- Hermione, estou bem acredite-me.

Sentia-se, sim, atordoado e fraco, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com o ferimento. Não precisava de um médico, apenas precisava que ela continuasse a mexer com seus cabelos como vinha fazendo até agora.

Hermione continuou. E ele fechou os olhos de novo. Antecipando cada movimento dos dedos, acompanhava a respiração dela. O perfume que exalava no ar era feminino, típico de Hermione.

Harry abriu os olhos mais uma vez. E ela prosseguia fitando-o, com expressão séria. Quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram, ela confessou:

-- Eu me sentiria muito mal se alguma coisa grave tivesse acontecido com você. Em especial porque se feriu tentando me salvar. Fiquei apavorada quando constatei que você estava realmente ferido.

Algo dentro dele se suavizou. Hermione parecia tão preocupada! Harry pôs a mão atrás da cabeça dela e, bem devagar, puxou-a até que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem em um beijo suave.

-- O que significou isso? -- ela perguntou. -- Outro desafio?

-- Apenas um beijo, Hermione. Para lhe agradecer por cuidar de mim.

-- Entendo. Bem, esqueci de lhe contar uma coisa. Os Azuis venceram.

Dessa vez foi ela quem inclinou a cabeça para pressionar-lhe os lábios. Por um longo tempo Harry não se moveu. Depois sentiu a ponta de língua tocar a sua, e seu corpo todo se aqueceu.

Ele jogou a bolsa de gelo no chão. Ok, o gelo derreteria em alguns minutos, de qualquer maneira.

-- Venha! -- ele sussurrou.

Segurou-a pelo pulso puxando-a para seu colo. Ela circundou-lhe o pescoço com um dos braços e colocou a outra mão no peito de Harry. Queria ver se o coração dele batia com mais força ao se beijarem outra vez.

-- Harry, sua cabeça...

-- Esqueça minha cabeça.

Não era o latejar da cabeça que o preocupava, mas o latejar que sentia entre as coxas. Com a boca junto à dela gemeu alto dessa vez. Sentia-se como se dias houvessem passado desde que a tivera nos braços pela última vez. Como se uma existência passara. Beijá-la era como voltar ao lar. Um lar feliz, aconchegante. Hermione tinha gosto de açúcar e amendoim. Tinha um gosto de alguém que pertencia a ele.

Queria beijá-la sem parar, beijá-la por toda parte. Íntima e completamente. Senti-la derreter-se como caramelo em sua língua. Sem se separar dos lábios dela, escorregou a mão por baixo do suéter, encontrando uma pele suave. Acariciou-lhe o ventre.

Ainda beijando-a, acariciou-lhe os seios de mamilos rígidos. Hermione tremia. Seus beijos eram cada vez mais famintos, as mãos tinham movimentos cada vez mais urgentes. Harry não queria parar, não parecia poder parar. Porém ela segurou-lhe o rosto e afastou-o.

-- Harry -- Hermione murmurou --, tem certeza de que isso não é demais para você? Será que não teve um problema sério de saúde?

Harry envergonhou-se. Hermione não se preocupava consigo mesma, mas com... ele. Fitou-a. Os olhos dela ainda demonstravam preocupação, mas estavam também cheios de desejo. A paixão suavizara seus traços, a boca estava mais vermelha, o rosto mais rosado, com um calor sensual. O corpo, que ele ainda segurava no colo, pegava fogo.

Hermione lhe perguntou se ele queria parar, enquanto tornava bem claro que ela desejava continuar.

Tudo o que ele teria de dizer era que estava bem, e sem dúvida Hermione permitiria que fizessem amor. Não fora isso o que planejara o tempo todo? Seduzi-la, submetê-la a seus desejos? Provar-lhe que era o homem que ela desejava?

Sim, no subconsciente planejara deixar que o amor viesse primeiro, a conversa depois. Com qualquer outra mulher, as mais vividas com as quais convivera no passado, isso não seria um problema. Estavam familiarizadas com as regras de seu jogo.

Mas Hermione era diferente. Hermione era especial. Cuidava dela muito mais do que imaginara que o faria. Desejava que Hermione soubesse o que estava fazendo, e não que concordasse por gratidão, por pensar que ele lhe salvaria a vida.

Com um suspiro, Harry disse:

-- Precisamos conversar.

Percebeu então que Hermione retesou o corpo, corou, e retirou o braço que ainda contornava o pescoço dele.

Quando tentou se afastar, Harry prendeu-a com força.

-- Eu me importo com você, Hermione -- falou. -- Você é muito especial para mim, jamais conheci alguém como você, tão incrivelmente carinhosa. Não farei nada que a possa magoar. Por isso quero que tenha muita, muita certeza de que isso é o que deseja. Não quero que se arrependa depois. Quero que nossa primeira vez juntos seja perfeita.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram. Os lábios se suavizaram.

-- Oh! Harry...

-- Não. -- Ele tapou-lhe a boca com os dedos. -- Não me responda agora. Quero que pense em tudo cuidadosamente.

Harry levantou-se, erguendo-a consigo. Amparou-a até que ela ficasse firme e prosseguiu:

-- Partiremos depois de amanhã para Hillsboro, e terá tempo de tomar sua decisão. Qualquer que seja, me informe lá, quando estivermos a sós. Prometo que entenderei.

Harry inclinou-se para roçar os lábios dela com os seus, mais uma vez, e disse com voz grave:

-- E também prometo que, se me escolher, posso lhe garantir que não se arrependerá.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

"Eu me importo com você, Hermione. Você é muito especial para mim."

Cada vez que Hermione se lembrava das palavras de Harry, enquanto arrumava as malas para a viagem de negócios, seu pulso acelerava de tanta felicidade.

Ele parecera tão carinhoso na noite da véspera, com seus cabelos eriçados de um lado, amassados do outro onde o gelo o molhara. Estivera tão mal-humorado por causa do maldito disco que o atingira! Hermione teve primeiro vontade de rir, mas logo decidiu cuidar dele. Quis passar os braços em torno dos ombros largos e... amá-lo.

Ele beijara-a com tanta ternura! Estava tão compenetrado quando a pusera no colo, os lábios cheios de desejo. Contudo, não aceitara o consentimento implícito para fazerem amor. Dissera que ela precisava de tempo para pensar.

Não era o que um homem diria quando queria apenas divertimento. Não, Hermione tinha certeza disso. Era o que um homem diria quando estava deveras apaixonado.

Ela telefonara para Gin a fim de lhe contar o que se passara, mas a amiga se mostrara cética em relação aos sentimentos de Harry. Hermione limitara-se a rir, uma vez na vida confiante em si como mulher.

Gin pediu-lhe que repetisse tudo. Preocupava-se achando que talvez Harry ainda não se interessasse em casamento. Mas o caso era que Gin não sabia que, quando uma pessoa amava, todos os seus sentimentos mudavam. Os sentimentos dela não haviam mudado, Hermione refletiu, ao perceber que Harry fora seriamente machucado pelo disco? E não se dera conta de que, apesar de todas as suas resoluções em contrário, ainda o amava? Estivera pronta a fazer amor com Harry apesar de haver decidido só fazer amor depois de casada. Amor e Harry eram tudo que a interessava agora, não uma cerimônia.

Harry fora tão carinhoso, tão amável. Tão decidido que ela "pensasse muito bem"! Queria que a primeira vez juntos fosse perfeita. Sim, ele a amava de fato.

Portanto a preparação de "Cinderela para o baile" não poderia ter sido mais emocionante do que a preparação para uma simples viagem.

Ela escolheu um costume azul para a manhã, mais confortável em um trajeto de carro, mais profissional para a primeira reunião na Bartlett.

Separou outro costume, vinho, a fim de usar no jantar, mas pôs na mala um vestido preto, uma possível alternativa.

-- Qualquer mulher, não importando a idade, gorda ou magra, de qualquer nível econômico, precisa de um vestido preto -- Gin lhe dissera quando foram comprar roupas. -- É bom para um encontro romântico à noite, se coloca um echarpe de cores alegres, é bom para um enterro, com uma jaqueta preta.

Ou, Hermione pensou ao tirar o vestido do armário, poderia usar sem uma coisa nem outra. Poria a toalete vinho se o jantar acabasse sendo de negócios, mas se apenas ela e Harry jantassem juntos, por que não o preto?

Colocou-o na mala. Em seguida, após ligeira hesitação, voltou ao armário e pegou uma caixa.

Abriu-a e tirou de dentro uma camisola de seda. Adorou a maciez do tecido. Hermione comprara-a em um impulso, quando se mudara para Chicago. Cara, linda, a seda era alva como a neve.

Nunca a usara. Guardara-a no armário para vesti-la para o homem que sonhara encontrar um dia. Achara-se linda quando a experimentara na loja, muito antes de ter um caso em vista. Tinha certeza de que ficaria mais linda agora. Por isso a enrolara em papel de seda e a colocara na mala.

Era uma mala grande demais para uma viagem de duas noites, mas Harry não mencionara isso ao ir apanhá-la na manhã seguinte, bem cedo. Na verdade, ele parecera nem notar.

Hermione achou que Harry deveria beijá-la. Isso não acontecendo, limitou-se a lhe perguntar:

-- Como vai sua cabeça?

-- O galo desapareceu, mas fiquei tonto só de olhar para você. Está linda, Hermione.

O elogio a envaideceu. Ela não estava acostumada a ouvir elogios da boca de Harry, na verdade, mais acostumada a ouvir provocações.

-- Usei essa roupa antes, uma semana atrás -- ela comentou quando foram para o carro.

Harry pôs a bagagem no porta-malas, voltou ao carro, sorriu e disse:

-- Eu deveria ter falado antes como você ficava fantástica com essa toalete.

Mais uma vez Hermione se entusiasmou. Subiu no carro procurando não pensar na noite que a aguardava. O que diria Harry quando a tomasse nos braços? O que aconteceria quando ela lhe desse a resposta? Tremia de emoção.

Como se sentisse a tensão de Hermione, Harry resolveu falar sobre o trabalho que iriam fazer.

-- Não vai ser uma incorporação fácil -- ele preveniu-a enquanto saía da cidade. -- O grupo Bartlett não parece querer facilitar as coisas.

Isso ficou claro tão logo chegaram, uma hora mais tarde. Os gerentes cumprimentaram-nos muito tensos, ao entrarem na sala de conferências, pois sabiam como a mudança do controle do poder os afetaria. Suas responsabilidades, suas famílias, eram a principal preocupação deles. Em especial desde quando, na economia incerta em que viviam, novos empregos não eram fáceis de conseguir, e tanto hipotecas como mensalidades das escolas estavam em constante aumento.

Hermione tinha certeza de que Harry entendia o apuro dos empregados, mas, para ele, negócio era negócio. Qualquer situação de venda da parte de um sócio significava reestruturação, e desde que a Bartlett trabalhava no vermelho por bastante tempo, em tal circunstância os cortes seriam drásticos. A gerência, como sempre, receberia o mais sofrido golpe. Estando os gerentes a par do desastre, sabiam ser os primeiros a perder o emprego.

Muitos, naturalmente, já haviam providenciado outra ocupação, e alguns poderiam ser conservados. Mas ainda assim, havia muitas expressões preocupadas no grupo, suficientes para fazer Hermione se sentir mal. Era essa a parte do trabalho que ela menos gostava. Não tinha problemas em cálculos e em recomendar mudanças. Era muito mais duro olhar para rostos de pessoas preocupadas e continuar fazendo o mesmo, sabendo que seus empregos estavam condenados.

Fizera o que pudera para abrandar o golpe, oferecendo café e compreensão sempre que possível. Mas no final da reunião sentia-se exausta, e a maior parte de sua alegria de Cinderela sumira.

Harry, ao contrário, estava cheio de energia. Tomou-lhe o braço e a conduziu ao carro, pondo-se a caminho do hotel.

-- Pode acreditar -- ele disse --, fizemos mais hoje do que imaginei possível. Uma curta sessão amanhã e este projeto estará no bolso.

Ele prosseguiu falando sobre o dia de trabalho enquanto se aproximavam do hotel. Hermione estremeceu quando o luminoso do hotel apareceu. Mas Harry foi adiante.

-- Harry! Lá está nosso hotel -- ela chamou-lhe a atenção.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-- Eu sei -- disse. -- Cancelei nossas reservas lá. Vamos ao Chariot, bem menor, mas acho que você vai preferir.

O Chariot era menor -- mas também mais exclusivo. Ficava fora da estrada principal e não chamava a atenção dos turistas, Hermione concluiu. Tampouco, ela pensou quando o porteiro, usando luvas brancas, os conduziu ao saguão, turistas comuns não teriam condições de pagar o preço daquele hotel. Enorme vasos de flores estavam espalhados por toda parte. Tudo brilhava, do mármore preto à mesa do recepcionista, dos espelhos venezianos aos lustres luxuosos.

Até o gerente brilhava, com seus cabelos negros e dentes alvos. Sorriu quando Harry se aproximou do balcão.

-- Sr. Potter, que prazer ver o senhor de novo. -- Um empregado apareceu logo para apanhar as malas. -- O Sr. Potter e sua hóspede serão instalados na ala oeste -- o gerente lhe comunicou.

Um pequeno mas desagradável choque percorreu o corpo de Hermione. Ela não era hóspede de Harry, estavam a serviço. E isso não era verdade também. Fizeram o trabalho durante o dia mas à noite, Harry dissera, seria deles apenas. O empregado que os acompanhava lançou-lhe um olhar como se a avaliasse antes de entrar no elevador. Nada ofensivo, longe disso, apenas um gesto impessoal, possivelmente inconsciente, avaliando seus charmes. Contudo, uma sensação desagradável tomou conta dela.

-- Este hotel não está na lista aprovada pela companhia -- Hermione sussurrou para Harry, enquanto seguiam o empregado.

-- Eu sei. Estou pagando por isso, não a companhia -- Harry respondeu.

Hermione ficou contente que a firma Kane Haley não estivesse pagando para eles. Mas não tinha muita certeza se gostava que Harry pagasse por isso.

No entanto, lhe pareceu pouco elegante preocupar-se com o caso. Naqueles dias ninguém se importava se dois adultos decidissem dividir um quarto. Mas sentiu um alívio, contudo, ao descobrir que Harry reservara dois quartos.

Seu quarto era lindo. Um sofá estofado estava junto à janela, a cama e o resto dos móveis eram entalhados em carvalho. Um tapete bege e peludo cobria o assoalho e havia espelhos acima da penteadeira e nas portas dos armários. Uma vasilha de cristal com frutas fora colocada sobre a mesa, perto da cama.

Depois de olhar ao redor para ver se tudo estava ok, Harry saiu e foi ao próprio quarto. Hermione nem teve a chance de abrir o armário quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Colocando uma das mãos no peito, ela foi abrir.

-- Alô. Tudo bem? -- Era Harry.

-- Tudo bem. E você?

-- Bem. Prefere ir a algum lugar para jantar ou quer jantar no hotel, ou... -- Harry fez uma pausa. -- ...quer que mande servir o jantar em meu quarto?

No quarto dele? Hermione teve dificuldade em respirar. Para ser franca, não queria ir à parte alguma e nem aparecer no salão do hotel.

-- No seu quarto -- ela respondeu.

Harry deu um sorriso de satisfação.

-- Boa escolha. Posso fazer o pedido? Tem alguma preferência?

-- Você escolhe -- Hermione disse. Comida era a última coisa em que poderia pensar naquele momento.

-- Então às... -- ele olhou o relógio. -- ...que tal oito horas mais ou menos?

-- Combinado.

Ela fechou a porta e deitou-se um pouco para se acalmar. Na outra noite, nos braços dele, não ficava tão nervosa. Devia ser a expectativa, disse a si mesma. A certeza de que seria "A Grande Noite".

A excitação a fazia tremer enquanto se preparava para o jantar. Tomara banho e vestira o robe. Enquanto pintava os olhos bateram na porta.

Hermione sorriu. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Harry estava mais impaciente do que ela imaginara. Abriu a porta.

-- Flores para a senhora, miss Granger -- O empregado disse, apresentando-lhe um buquê de flores.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Rosas. No mínimo duas dúzias, lindas, de hastes longas, rosas perfumadas.

Nunca ninguém lhe mandara rosas antes.

Ela colocou a mão no pescoço e deu um passo ao lado para que o homem pudesse colocar as flores na mesa. Pegou a bolsa para dar uma gorjeta. Não pôde evitar, sorria de tanta felicidade.

O rapaz recusou a oferta.

-- O Sr. Potter sempre cuida disso. Tenha uma boa noite. -- Com uma saudação, ele retirou-se.

O sorriso de Hermione apagou um pouco. "O Sr. Potter sempre cuida disso?" Ela procurou pelo cartão e encontrou-o no meio da folhagem. "Para uma Linda Mulher. Harry."

Fora uma bela frase, mas Hermione gostaria que ele tivesse assinado o cartão "Com amor, Hermione".

Contudo, não era por ele não ter dito isso ainda, que não a amava. Antes de terminar a noite, Harry diria sem dúvida às palavras que ela ansiava por ouvir.

Foi acabar de se arrumar. Empoou-se e perfumou-se atrás das orelhas e entre os seios. Com certa ousadia, também na junção das coxas. Vestiu uma calcinha preta, nada mais que algumas tiras de renda com um triângulo de seda na frente. Pôs meias, do tipo sexy, com ligas. Nunca se sentira tão sexy, tão sedutora na vida!

Não podia usar sutiã. As costas do vestido preto não o permitia. Ao menos, tendo seios pequenos, não precisava de muito suporte, pensou, ao colocar as alças sobre os ombros. Olhou-se no espelho. O vestido, na frente, tinha aspecto bastante modesto. Era decotado, mas não demais. A saia não muito justa nem muito curta. Até os joelhos. Eram as costas que tornavam o vestido ousado. Virou-se para se olhar no espelho. O decote atrás ia bem mais abaixo da cintura. A pele alva dos ombros e das costas contrastava com o negro do vestido.

Mas tudo estava bem. Ela calçou os sapatos, pegou a bolsa. Às oito horas precisamente Harry bateu na porta.

Ele mesmo abriu-a.

-- Oh! -- Hermione olhou para o jeans e a camisa cinza dele.

Harry sorriu ao vê-la.

-- Oh! -- exclamou também.

-- Eu não sabia que havia exagerado em minha toalete.

-- Tudo bem. -- Ele segurou-a pelo pulso e levou-a a seu quarto. -- Você está linda, Hermione. Linda mesmo.

E aquele elogio de novo. Mas tudo ok, ela supôs, havendo tanto calor na voz de Harry quando o dizia.

O quarto era bonito, decorado em tons azul e ouro. A cama parecia exageradamente grande, ocupando metade do quarto. O fogo estava aceso em uma lareira de mármore. A música suave vinha de um sistema sonoro.

Harry apertou-lhe os dedos.

-- Quer um vinho antes do jantar?

Hermione detestava vinho.

-- Quero -- respondeu. Talvez a ajudasse a relaxar.

Ainda segurando-lhe a mão, ele a conduziu a uma pequena mesa perto do fogo, com toalha de linho, pratos de porcelana, copos de cristal e velas acesas.

Enquanto ele servia o vinho, Hermione disse:

-- Obrigada pelas flores, Harry. São lindas.

-- Que bom que você gostou. -- Ele ofereceu-lhe um copo. -- Está com fome? Quer comer agora?

-- Claro. -- Sua voz soou estranha, por isso bebeu um pouco de vinho. Seco demais.

-- Que bom.

Ele puxou a cadeira para Hermione se sentar e deu um suspiro.

-- O que foi? -- ela perguntou.

-- Nada. Você está linda com esse vestido.

Hermione corou e ele sorriu.

Começaram a comer. Hermione tinha certeza de que a comida devia ser boa, mas não sentia gosto de nada. Seu estômago parecia ter um nó, e preocupava-se com o que iria acontecer depois do jantar.

A sopa tinha um cheiro delicioso, mas alho demais para seu paladar. Deixou o prato de lado.

A salada era boa, mas com muito vinagre. Comeu só duas folhas e um pedaço de aspargo. Tentou iniciar uma conversa.

-- Penso que nossa reunião saiu muito bem -- ela disse.

-- Não quero falar sobre negócios, Hermione.

-- Oh. -- Ela comeu mais um pouco, iniciando outro assunto: -- Ouvi dizer que choveu na cidade hoje.

-- Ótimo.

Hermione fitou-o, e depois olhou para seu prato. Por que estava tudo sendo tão difícil?, ela se perguntava enquanto comia outro pedaço de aspargo. Deveria ser fácil, divertido, estarem juntos. Mas nada parecia ser fácil naquela noite.

Ela enfim comeu todos os aspargos e um pedaço de carne. Nada de batatas.

-- Não está com fome? -- Harry lhe perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça como resposta.

-- Não quer nem mouse de chocolate?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

Ele fitou-a por um momento, e seus olhos escureceram. Puxou sua cadeira para trás.

Oh, oh, ele vai para o segundo prato, Hermione pensou com um começo de pânico, que acontece ser eu.

Harry levantou-se e Hermione ficou tensa. Observou-o apagando as luzes deixando apenas as velas acesas e a lareira.

-- O que está fazendo? -- ela lhe perguntou, quando Harry desligava a última lâmpada.

-- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa -- ele respondeu após uma pausa.

Disso Hermione tinha certeza. Apenas não tinha certeza se ela estava pronta para ver essa coisa.

As chamas da lareira brilhavam e as velas bruxuleavam na sala escura. Ele foi à janela e chamou-a.

-- Venha cá.

Oh, Deus, Harry esperava que ela fosse até ele. Hermione sentia as pernas fracas.

Bem devagar, levantou-se e andou, colocando a mão na dele. Os dedos quente de Harry seguraram-na com força.

-- Olhe! -- Ele abriu a cortina.

O veludo azul se abriu levemente, revelando uma cena de cartão de Natal. A luz vinda do hotel espalhava-se pelos gramados cobertos de neve, onde havia pinheiros, arbustos, e outras árvores sem folhagem, cheias da neve que caía levemente.

-- Que lindo, Harry.

Harry beijou-a. Ele tinha gosto de vinho, mas Hermione gostou desse sabor na língua de Harry. Beijou-a longamente, com ternura, até ela sentir-se como se sonhasse, com as chamas da lareira dançando nas sombras, e a neve caindo lá fora. E com os braços de Harry, quentes e fortes, envolvendo-a.

-- Imaginei que você fosse gostar da vista -- ele sussurrou. Passava as mãos nas costas nuas de Hermione, bem devagar. Ela tremia e achegava-se cada vez mais a ele. -- Este lugar é fantástico no verão também. E no outono.

Harry beijou-a mais uma vez, porém ela esfriou um pouco. Seu último comentário a desanimou.

A cena de sedução fora bem preparada. Hermione sabia não ser a primeira mulher de Harry. Mas de repente se deu conta de como necessitava desesperadamente saber que seria a última.

Separou-se dos lábios dele, virou o rosto.

-- Você está linda esta noite. -- Harry brincava com as alças do vestido.

Outra vez a mesma coisa, ela pensou.

-- Não preciso de elogios, Harry. Apenas preciso saber como você se sente.

Ele baixou uma das alças do vestido e beijou-lhe a pele fria.

-- Quero você, Hermione. Quero fazer amor com você. -- Abraçou-a com força. -- Venha para a cama comigo.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração.

-- Não trouxe minha camisola -- ela murmurou. Foi uma desculpa boba, mas não pensou em outra.

E percebeu que Harry sorrira.

-- Não vai precisar de uma camisola -- ele disse.

Hermione afastou-se e olhou pela janela, apreciando a neve branca caindo nas árvores.

Harry hesitou um segundo. Depois chegou mais perto e perguntou:

-- O que há, Hermione? Não queria isto? Não me quer?

Ele a abraçou de novo e seu desejo era evidente.

Por longo tempo Hermione saboreou o calor, a proximidade de Harry. Saboreou a sensação de segurança, de integridade física e moral que usufruía enquanto estava perto de Harry. Sim, ela o desejava, mas todo ele. Não apenas o corpo, não apenas aquela noite, mas o amor dele. Porque, sem o amor, não haveria segurança. E naquele instante sentiu que não havia segurança, que não havia nada nos braços de Harry.

-- Sim, eu quero você -- ela confessou. E imediatamente Harry abraçou-a com mais força. Beijou-lhe a face. Mas Hermione acrescentou: -- Porém, embora tendo mudado muito nas

últimas semanas, meus cabelos, minhas roupas, sou a mesma por dentro, Harry. Acredito no amor e também acredito que, sem ele, o sexo não passa de um relaxamento físico temporário. É nada, sem os laços emocionais. Quero que minha primeira vez, que todas às vezes, sejam com o homem que me ama. Preciso do amor para que tudo isso seja... correto.

Harry retesou o corpo. Hermione esperou, mas ele continuou silencioso, ainda abraçando-a. O silêncio falava mais claramente do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer.

Depois de algum tempo, ela fechou os olhos. Lágrimas escondiam-se sob suas pálpebras. Não havia nada para ele dizer?

Hermione abriu os olhos outra vez e suspirou. Afastou-se dos braços de Harry. Sua dor a consumia.

-- Mione?

Hermione não queria encará-lo, com medo de chorar. Algumas semanas atrás ela teria cedido, pois estava desesperada para aceitar o pouco que ele lhe oferecia. Mas aprendera muito sobre si mesma nos últimos tempos. Poderia dispensar o vestido de noiva. Poderia temporariamente parar de pensar em casamento. Porém jamais desistiria do amor.

Sofria. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía pelo esforço que fez para não voltar aos braços dele. Por isso sua voz soou forçada quando disse:

-- Não, Harry, não quero isso, enfim. Não é suficiente para mim.

Ele não a amava.

E então, sem lançar um último olhar para trás, Hermione saiu do quarto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kizy Malfoy **: Também adorei a atitude dela. Não poderia ter feito melhor.  
**Nancy F.: ** Falou tudo.Ela é única  
**Gabi Black Moony : **Bem, eu diria que esse capitulo melhorou muito ;)  
**HERMIJANEPOTTER**: Realmente, se acontecesse isso comigo talvez eu não resistiria também.  
**Haruka's Onigiri:** Coitadoo. hahahhaha Se bem que ele agiu mesmo como um.  
**Bela Evans Potter:** Quebrou a cara dele não? Mas ele merecia.  
**mel potter granger: **Taí outro capitulo. ;)  
**Ice Princess-Nath:** Pois é...homens! hahaha  
**Maah D. : **Na cabeça dela ele realmente não a ama... mas nunca se sabe né.

* * *

Capitulo X

"Ele não era suficiente para Hermione."

Durante a semana seguinte, cada vez que esse pensamento lhe ocorria, Harry o afastava. Tentava se concentrar em coisas mais importantes, como finalizar o relatório sobre o controle da situação no caso de Bartlett. Folhas de papel, propostas e orçamentos estavam espalhados por toda parte. Havia já se preparado para outra viagem, uma ao norte do país planejava por Hermione havia muito, ele acabara de cancelar, pois decidira que seu tempo e seus pensamentos seriam melhor ocupados trabalhando no custo do planejamento de outra incorporação. Mas na sexta-feira, quando se deparou olhando pela janela do escritório, pensando no que Hermione estaria fazendo, finalmente admitiu que nada daquilo adiantaria.

Não podia parar de pensar em Hermione, parar de imaginar como a noite que planejara com tanto cuidado pudera acabar tão mal!

Comprara flores caras, um vinho raro. Oferecera-lhe um banquete -- que ela mal provara -- em um esforço de lhe fornecer uma noite inesquecível. Conversaram. Tocaram-se. Beijaram-se.

E ela fugira.

As lembranças o torturavam.

Quando Hermione saíra de seu quarto fora uma desolação para ele. Quisera discutir o assunto, fazê-la desistir de sua decisão. Quisera destruir a apreensão dela de último instante, fazendo-a desejá-lo. Mas deixara ir, e andara pelo quarto durante uma hora, dando-lhe tempo para mudar de idéia, dando há si mesmo tempo para se acalmar. Depois fora ao quarto de Hermione a fim de tentar arrumar as coisas, e descobrira que ela se fora.

Harry amassou um papel cheio de dados que preparara com cuidado. Odiava o modo como Hermione o fazia se sentir, preocupado e tenso de uma emoção que se assemelhava a medo.

Mas ainda tinha esperança de abrandar a situação quando retornasse a Chicago. Enrolara o projeto Bartlett o mais depressa possível e voltara.

Batera e batera na porta do apartamento de Hermione até finalmente Gin abrir a dela. E lhe dissera que a amiga queria ficar só, que não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

De forma alguma Harry iria a um lugar onde não era desejado. Tivera o suficiente de situação semelhante quando menino. Daí concentrou-se no fato de que a veria no trabalho segunda-feira. Falaria com ela então.

Preparara suas defesas e argumentos. Preparara suas desculpas e justificativas. Mas Hermione não aparecera para ouvi-las. Em vez disso, tudo o que tivera fora um telefonema do departamento pessoal, dizendo que Hermione usaria o seu tempo de férias nas duas semanas seguintes, como aviso prévio. Retirava-se do trabalho através de um telefonema -- nada de desculpas, nada de remorsos.

OK, tudo bem, Harry pensara. Recebera o recado. Deixaria-a sozinha. Exceto que as lembranças dela não o deixariam sozinho. Fora ver a sala de Hermione como se ela ainda estivesse lá. Como se ela pudesse aparecer à porta a qualquer momento para lançar um de seus olhares reprovadores. Ou um de seus sorrisos.

Porém ela não apareceria. Era melhor que se acostumasse à idéia.

Olhou pela janela de novo. Não a culpava por ter fugido. Não realmente. Sabia não ser o homem que satisfaria seus sonhos. Mas, se ela pretendia dizer "não", por que não fizera antes em vez de causar a ambos aquela agonia? Isso porque Hermione o desejava também, claro. Tanto quanto ele a desejava. Pensava Hermione que ele não sabia disso? Podia ter enganado a si mesma acreditando que não o desejava, mas não o enganara. Harry vira o desejo em seu olhar, nos lábios trêmulos. Alguns minutos mais e ela seria sua. Ao menos por algum tempo.

Se ao menos não tivesse deixado escapar que estivera no hotel antes. Mas isso fora havia tanto tempo! Antes mesmo de ela ter começado a trabalhar na firma. Harry poderia ter explicado isso... porém não quisera entrar profundamente no assunto.

Não quisera que Hermione se lembrasse de que não era o tipo de homem que ela desejava. Hermione mesmo dissera: Nem todos são como você, Harry. Capazes de apenas breves relacionamentos. Ambos sabiam que ele nunca tivera um "verdadeiro" relacionamento. Que ele não era um bom elemento "para sempre", que não era um candidato ao casamento, a constituir família.

Por Deus, não tivera uma família desde os doze anos de idade. Aprendera a viver sem isso. Teve de aceitar. Para sobreviver passara de pais adotivos a pais adotivos. E não se apegara muito a nenhum deles. A marinha fora perfeita em seu caso, pois ia de base para base, de país para país. A universidade fora outra parada temporária. Depois passara de firma a firma, subindo os degraus da escada até chegar a presente posição, com Kane Haley.

Esse fora o lugar que ocupara por mais tempo. Fizera bons amigos lá, como o próprio Kane. E o mais importante de tudo, fora onde conhecera Hermione.

Ele a conhecia por três anos! Não havia ninguém em sua vida que ele conhecia tão bem como conhecia Hermione. Ou com quem se preocupava mais. Desde o instante em que a vira, gostara dela. Foram bons amigos desde o início. Mas então, quando Hermione dissera que queria um homem, tudo mudara. Após o beijo, ele quis ser mais do que apenas um amigo, quis ser seu amante, uma importante parte de sua vida, durante algum tempo.

Contudo, em vez disso, agora não a tinha mais em sua vida.

Amassou uns papéis que estavam sobre a escrivaninha e jogou-os no lixo. Saiu da sala, andou a esmo pelo corredor e entrou no elevador. Saiu no andar seguinte. Não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria ser cortês com ninguém. Não tinha um destino em mente, não tinha nenhum lugar para ir.

Não devia estar sofrendo tanto por causa de Hermione, pensou. Mulheres vieram e foram de sua vida o tempo todo, sem que ele se tivesse dado conta disso. Havia sido um menino só desde pequeno, mas nunca solitário.

E sentia-se solitário sem Hermione. Não podia tirá-la da cabeça. Imagens sobre ela o atormentavam. O choque impresso no rosto de Hermione quando lhe perguntara se estava grávida. A expressão do olhar quando ela lhe dissera que queria um homem. A feição preocupada quando ele lhe dera aquele beijo no apartamento. Assim Harry a via. De repente, ouviu-lhe a voz...

Parou de sonhar. Sentia-se com a boca seca. Estaria ficando louco? Não, aquela era a voz de Hermione. Vinda da lanchonete.

Espiou da porta... e a viu. Com a instintiva reação de um caçador nato, escondeu-se atrás do batente a fim de observá-la sem ser visto.

Hermione estava no topo de uma escada, com os braços erguidos para colocar um ramo de mistletoe em um arame pendurado no teto. Usava jeans e suéter. Um lenço cobria seus cabelos. Erguera as mangas até os cotovelos.

Concentrava-se no que fazia. Estava pálida e um pouco mais magra. Porém linda.

Harry fitava-a, faminto, mas foi só depois que Brandon, o rapaz do correio, falou, que ele percebeu que havia outras pessoas na sala: Brandon e o velho Artie Dodge.

-- Ei, Hermione -- Brandon chamou-a do alto de outra escada, em um canto afastado. -- Devo pôr alguns galhos de mistletoes aqui também?

-- Não vamos exagerar -- ela respondeu, olhando naquela direção. -- Acho que chega.

Mesmo a distância Harry pôde ler a expressão do rosto de Brandon, que dizia: como pode ser possível haver mistletoes demais, ou beijos demais? Brandon só pensava no prazer que teria em beijar a moça que passava em baixo do mistletoe, conforme o costume.

-- Os músicos que você selecionou são bons? -- Brandon continuava falando com Hermione.

-- Os melhores que pude encontrar.

-- Toca música moderna?

-- Tocam todo o tipo de música, Brandon -- Hermione respondeu sorrindo. -- Para o gosto de qualquer idade.

-- Bom. -- Agora era Artie quem falava, com sua voz rouca. -- Não se pode dançar ao som do que chamam de música, hoje.

Brandon prosseguiu falando mas Harry não prestou atenção, pois examinava a sala. Havia guirlanda de flores e lantejoulas sobre uma cadeira. Arranjos de velas agrupados em uma mesa perto das toalhas vermelhas. Sem dúvida Hermione decorava o lugar para a festa de Natal daquela noite.

Quando Kane soubera que Hermione saíra da firma, contratara Júlia Parker para terminar com os arranjos da festa. Mas embora não tivesse prestado muita atenção no momento, Harry ouvira falar que Júlia estava grávida, e que não se sentia bem. A própria Júlia de certo telefonara a Hermione comunicando o fato, e Hermione se prontificara a cuidar do caso.

Aquilo era bem de Hermione, Harry pensou. Ela amava o Natal e não queria desapontar ninguém acerca da festa. Para a maioria das pessoas, Harry sabia, Natal era apenas um tempo de fazer decorações na casa, distribuir presentes, beber, celebrar, e um pretexto, uma desculpa para se divertir. Porém o espírito de Natal era o importante no caso de Hermione. Ela via o Natal como uma oportunidade de se dar às pessoas. De mostrar-lhes que se interessava por elas.

Não, não seria capaz de deixar seu trabalho inacabado, tampouco recusar uma ajuda à amiga Júlia. Imaginando que Harry estaria fora da cidade, não teria chance de se encontrar com ele. Nunca mais, como supunha. Isso a fazia sofrer como uma punhalada no coração.

Quanto a Harry, morria de vontade de ir falar com ela. Desejava obter algumas respostas, fazê-la ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Hermione se encontrava no alto de uma escada. Como poderia escapar dessa vez?

Mas, entre todas as lembranças que tinha de Hermione, a que mais o perturbava era a tristeza que vira nos lindos olhos azuis quando ela fugira de seu quarto no hotel. Quando fugira dele.

Pensando nisso afastou-se, indo para o corredor.

Hermione parou por um momento fora da lanchonete, quando voltou à noite. Espiou antes de entrar o arranjo estava lindo.

As mesas redondas de metal haviam adquirido mais elegância com as simples toalhas de mesa vermelhas, e flores também vermelhas no centro. As velas escondidas no meio das flores davam à sala uma luminosidade suave, enquanto as lâmpadas do teto acrescentavam um pouco mais de claridade à sala quase escura.

Uma árvore de Natal colorida ficava em um canto, o bar improvisado no outro. As mesas de comida, com pratos para satisfazer todos os gostos, haviam sido enfileirados lá perto. Havia peru e presunto. Hermione sentiu o aroma de canela e maçã vindo de um recipiente de cristal que ela colocara no canto de uma das mesas. O ar estava cheio do ruído da conversa, e do suave som do rock.

Quase todos riam e conversavam em grupos. Os recém-casados, Jack e Sharon Davies, já dançavam. Ken Lawson estava no bar, Matthew e Jennifer Holder escolhiam em uma das mesas o que desejavam comer. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo, todos pareciam felizes por estar lá.

Exceto ela.

Hermione olhou ao redor mais uma vez, mas não viu Harry em parte alguma. Suspirando fundo foi à mesa dos refrescos a fim de verificar o que havia. Não quisera ir à festa de Natal da firma, mas não conseguira recusar. Não quando Júlia lhe pedira ajuda.

Tentara explicar isso a Gin mais cedo naquela noite, enquanto se arrumava para a festa.

-- Não vá -- Gin lhe repetira muitas vezes ao arrumar os cabelos da amiga. -- Você já se afastou do homem deixando seu emprego como fez. Receio que, vendo-o de novo, volte atrás.

-- Harry não irá. Está viajando -- Hermione respondera.

-- Deixe alguém que trabalha na firma ajudar Júlia.

-- Ela pediu para mim. Não são muitas as pessoas que sabem que ela está grávida. E Júlia não deseja que todos saibam que não se sente bem. Júlia só quer que eu esteja lá para o caso de ter de sair subitamente.

-- É que não quero que você se magoe mais uma vez -- Gin dissera, com muita bondade.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso triste ao olhar para os pratos. Serviu-se. Não podia culpar Gin por se preocupar. A amiga ficara muito aborrecida quando Hermione aparecera à sua porta sozinha, uma semana atrás.

Sair do quarto de Harry, no hotel, fora a coisa mais dura que Hermione fizera em toda sua vida. De volta ao próprio quarto, percebera que não poderia ficar no hotel com ele tão perto, por isso pegara a roupa que pusera na mala com tanto cuidado, e jogara dentro. Chamou um táxi e voltou para casa. O preço da viagem fora alto, mas valera a pena. Cada quilômetro que a distanciava de Harry era mais um quilômetro entre si e a tentação de voltar para os braços dele mais uma vez.

Não chorara durante o longo trajeto de volta. Mas quando vira Gin e lhe contara o que se passara, a dor voltara com toda a força e ela rompera em pranto convulsivo. Gin a consolara com abraços e lhe dera o que comer. Gin ouvira-a pacientemente, discutira cada detalhe, até Hermione chegar à conclusão de que não havia outra coisa que ela pudesse fazer. Nem uma vez Harry confessara que a amava de verdade.

Sim, ela fizera o que era certo, fugindo, Hermione pensou, enquanto arrumava seu prato de salada. A pena era que fazendo o que era certo sofria tanto.

Porém, sofrendo ou não sofrendo, precisava continuar vivendo. Precisava pôr tudo aquilo para trás.

-- Mas, e se Harry aparecer na festa? -- Gin lhe perguntara, aflita. -- O que você fará?

-- Terei que manobrar a situação. Não posso continuar fugindo dele para sempre -- Hermione respondera com calma. -- Fugir foi a única solução que pude encontrar naquele momento, mas não quero fazer da fuga um meio de vida.

Gin não se convencera.

-- Ainda acho que ir a essa festa é como pôr um alcoólatra em um bar onde se servem bebidas, o perfeito passo para um desastre. Porém se você insiste em cometer suicídio emocional, posso prepará-la para a morte. Farei suas unhas. -- Gin pegou um vidro de esmalte e sacudiu-o vigorosamente. -- Que cor prefere?

Hermione escolhera vermelho vivo, não porque estava louca, mas porque combinava com seu vestido vermelho. E também não era uma alcoólatra.

Apenas amava Harry, pensou, ao se servir de carne.

Embora sentindo-se doente pela tensão, quis terminar com sua tarefa e, após comer, deu uma volta pelo local. Estava quase se encontrando com Júlia que se achava sozinha perto da árvore de Natal, quando viu Harry.

Seu coração bateu mais forte. Ondas geladas percorreram-lhe o corpo. Ele tinha um copo em uma das mãos e a outra no bolso do paletó. Conversava com Kane e Maggie.

Maggie disse qualquer coisa e, no instante em que ele inclinou a cabeça para ouvi-la, sorriu.

Hermione ficou com a boca seca. Virou-se e foi para o bar. Precisava de um drinque.

Porém antes de obtê-lo, Brandon apareceu ao lado dela.

-- Alô, Hermione. Pensei que você nunca chegasse. Está linda!

-- Estou? -- Hermione olhou disfarçadamente para ver o que Harry fazia no momento.

-- Está -- Brandon confirmou, com admiração. -- Você fica bem de vermelho.

Oh, ele falava do vestido, Hermione concluiu.

-- Obrigada, Brandon. Você está muito elegante também.

-- Quer dançar? -- ele perguntou.

Dançar? Em um lugar onde Harry poderia vê-la? Não, definitivamente, não. Mas então viu o olhar esperançoso de Brandon e achou que se esconder não poderia ser sua opção de vida para sempre. Sorriu e respondeu:

-- Com muito prazer, Brandon.

Brandon conduziu-a ao centro da pista. Era uma música rápida, um ritmo latino. Hermione tentava dançar discretamente, conversando e mantendo seu corpo bem separado do de seu par. Mas Brandon dançava com abandono, seu corpo jovem, atlético, era cheio de graça e vigor. Sem dúvida o melhor dançarino da pista, digno de ser apreciado. Hermione tentava o tempo todo pôr mais espaço entre os dois.

A música enfim chegou ao fim. Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio.

-- Obrigada, Brandon -- disse. -- Foi muito bom. Eu, na verdade...

Uma ligeira pancada em seu ombro a fez esquecer-se do que ia dizer. Virou-se.

Artie estava ao lado dela. Saudou-a e convidou-a:

-- Gostaria de dançar comigo, miss Hermione?

Agora a música era mais lenta. Hermione seguia os passos da velho Artie, Uma das mãos no ombro dele, a outra na mão calorosa.

Eles encostaram ligeiramente em um outro par e Artie segurou-a com mais firmeza. Concentrou-se em acompanhar a música antes de voltar a conversar. E comentou:

-- Preciso cuidar para que esses jovens não cheguem muito perto de nós. Enfim, estou dançando com a moça mais linda do salão.

Ela não era a mais linda, naturalmente. Mas a sinceridade vinda dos lábios de Artie fez com que aceitasse o elogio com um sorriso grato.

-- Obrigada, Artie. Você é um amor.

Hermione sentiu outro toque em seu braço. Dessa vez era Frank Stephens.

E assim continuou. Homem após homem, dança após dança. Ela cruzou a pista com James Griffin, com Ralph Riess e outra vez com Bradon. Até Kane Haley solicitou sua vez. Hermione dizia a si mesma que nunca fora tão requisitada.

De qualquer forma, isso não a fazia muito feliz, pois não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. Sentia-se tensa aguardando o momento do encontro. Porém ele não chegava perto dela. Pelo visto, decidira deixá-la só. Boa coisa, Hermione concluiu, mas assim mesmo uma onda de tristeza invadiu-a.

-- É uma festa linda -- Ken Lawson, seu par de dança no momento, falou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. -- Mas há uma coisa da qual você se esqueceu. -- Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-- O quê?

-- Mistletoe. Brandon estava se queixando disso para mim, que não havia mistletoes em quantidade suficiente nessa festa, e tenho de confessar, o rapaz tem razão.

-- Pelo que ouço falar por aí, você não precisa de mistletoes como desculpa para beijar uma mulher, Ken.

-- Ora, ora! -- Ele tentou fingir-se ofendido, mas não conseguiu. -- Essas conversas que você ouve são mentirosas, todas elas. Sou um homem às antigas. Dou valor às tradições natalinas, só por isso quero os mistletoes.

Ken olhou um segundo para o teto e Hermione notou que ele a conduzia para o galho de mistletoes que ela pendurara em um canto da sala. Ken já havia beijado várias mulheres sob esse galho. Pelo visto, ela seria a próxima vítima.

Porém antes de ele ter podido manobrá-la para o lugar certo, foram interrompidos.

-- É minha vez -- uma voz profunda se fez ouvir.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu Harry.

Ken pareceu querer protestar. Mas depois de olhar para Harry, deu um suspiro e cedeu.

-- Ok -- disse. -- Eu me encontrarei com você mais tarde.

-- Eu não contaria com isso, não -- Harry murmurou tão logo Ken se foi. A música deu uma parada. Ele olhou para Hermione. -- Alô -- disse, com suavidade.

-- Estou contente por você ter vindo, Hermione.

-- Eu também estou contente de ter vindo. -- Bem, ela conseguira falar sem cair aos pedaços. Não uma conversa animada, talvez, mas mesmo assim...

A música recomeçou.

-- Quer dançar? -- ele perguntou.

-- Eu, bem, eu... -- Hermione ia dizer "não", mas antes que pudesse articular uma recusa amável Harry pôs o braço em volta da cintura dela e ambos se moveram lentamente pelo chão.

Ela sentia os quadris queimarem onde a palma da mão de Harry tocava. Com a outra mão, quente, ele segurava-a firme. Ela sabia que tremia, mas Harry não parecia notar.

-- Sua canção -- ele sussurrou.

-- Minha canção?

-- A moça de vermelho.

Até um segundo atrás Hermione não se dera conta de que estavam dançando vagarosamente aquela sedutora canção de amor.

-- Sim, de fato estou totalmente de vermelho -- ela falou, tentando ter um tom de voz normal.

-- E está totalmente linda esta noite.

De repente, Hermione achou que não deveria ter ido à festa, pois teria chance de ver Harry cedo demais após o rompimento. Gin estava certa, ela não se encontrava pronta. Amar Harry não era um estado de espírito do qual poderia se livrar quando bem entendesse, mas um estado do coração, que levaria um tempo para cicatrizar.

Fez um esforço para se liberar, mas dessa vez Harry não a deixou escapar. E disse:

-- Hermione, olhe para cima.

Sem pensar, ela obedeceu. E viu o galho de mistletoes, e depois, os olhos dele. Fechou os seus para evitar o olhar profundo de seu par. E os lábios de Harry juntaram-se aos dela.

Beijá-lo de novo foi como estar no paraíso e como estar no inferno. Não foi um beijo longo, mas profundo, possessivo. Tão logo Harry ergueu a cabeça, Hermione afastou-se.

-- Preciso voltar ao meu trabalho -- ela explicou. -- Preciso ver se tudo vai bem.

Mas Harry pareceu não ouvir o que ela dizia. Ainda segurando-lhe a mão, levou-a para o corredor.

-- Harry... espere. Pare um minuto.

Ele parou, e olhou ao redor. Deu alguns passos na direção de uma porta bem perto dele e abriu-a, fazendo-a entrar. Fechou-a.

Por um momento a escuridão os envolveu. Harry tocou um botão na parede e a luz acendeu.

-- Onde estamos? -- Hermione perguntou.

-- Acho que na despensa -- ele respondeu, sem se preocupar muito sobre onde se encontravam.

Enormes latas de legumes estavam amontoadas no balcão de aço. Morangos, pêssegos, também. Havia grande quantidade de panelas.

-- Mas por que estamos na despensa? -- Hermione perguntou.

-- Porque precisamos conversar.

-- Já conversamos, Harry.

-- Não. Você conversou, eu não.

Hermione corou, depois empalideceu de novo. Engolia com dificuldade.

-- Sim -- ela concordou. -- Eu sei.

-- Hermione... por favor. -- Harry foi ao encontro dela mas parou, quando Hermione se afastou. -- Sinto muito sobre a outra noite. Eu nunca deveria ter levado você para aquele hotel. Quero iniciar tudo de novo. Ter um novo começo.

-- Harry... -- A voz dela falhou. -- Preciso ir. Não quero entrar no seu jogo de novo.

-- Não é um jogo. Nunca foi um jogo com você. É verdade. Sei que minha fama nesse setor de relacionamentos não é boa. Mas por Deus, nunca estive tão interessado em uma mulher como estou por você, para chamar isso de jogo. Contou-me que mudara por fora, mas não por dentro. Pois bem, desde que a conheci, mudei por dentro. Quero mais em minha vida do que breves affairs, uniões sem sentido. Quero uma mulher a meu lado, sempre, uma mulher com quem pretendo construir uma vida.

Os olhos dele se tornaram mais escuros, o tom de voz mais intenso. Harry estava bem diante dela agora e, antes que Hermione percebesse o que ele fazia, tomou-lhe a mão na sua.

-- Nesta semana que se passou -- ele prosseguiu -- vi como era terrível viver sem você. Senti uma saudade imensa de você. Por favor, querida, volte para mim. Sem você, não tenho ninguém com quem falar, ninguém com quem jogar meu basquete, nosso xadrez. Não tenho ninguém para cuidar. Oh, Hermione, sem você não tenho ninguém para amar.

Amar. A palavra ficou pendurada no ar, então, como uma gota de chuva caindo em um lago. Espalhando admiração, espalhando alegria.

-- Oh, Harry, amo você tanto! -- Os olhos dela estavam úmidos, o sorriso brilhante.

Por um longo tempo Harry limitou-se a fitá-la sem se mover. Depois tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a com fervor.

-- Oh, Hermione, meu amor... -- Ele beijou-a mais uma vez e sussurrou: -- Quero estar com você cada dia e cada noite de minha vida.

-- Morarmos juntos, é isso o que quer dizer?

-- É claro que quero morar junto com você... logo depois que nos casarmos. Quero que pertença a mim totalmente, e quero que cada macho ousado, que se aproximar de você, saiba que me pertence.

Harry pôs a mão no bolso e tirou de dentro um pequeno estojo de veludo negro. Abriu-o e pegou um solitário de diamante.

-- Oh, Harry... -- Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela. Hermione admirou o anel, virando-o na mão de um lado para o outro. -- É lindo! É maravilhoso!

-- Esse anel significa que você é minha. -- E selou-lhe a boca com um beijo.


	11. Epílogo

* * *

Epílogo

_Um ano mais tarde..._

-- Venha, Harry.

-- Não. É véspera de Natal. Tivemos um excelente jantar, uma sobremesa maravilhosa... e tudo o que quero agora é relaxar.

Hermione deixou que o silêncio se prolongasse, quebrado apenas pelo som da lenha estalando na lareira. Aí pediu mais uma vez, com a sua voz aduladora.

-- Por favor? Só alguns minutos.

Harry deu um suspiro e esparramou-se no sofá da casa que eles haviam comprado nos arredores da cidade. Desviando o olhar do fogo, encarou a esposa que se sentava ao seu lado.

-- Esses nossos jogos têm sido rápidos ultimamente, é verdade. Jogos de xadrez são em geral demorados -- disse ele.

-- Tenho certeza de que você o fará ainda mais rápido desta vez -- comentou Hermione.

-- Eu poderia ter jogado melhor na última vez, se você não tivesse usado aquele maldito vestido branco para me distrair -- ele replicou com voz rouca, sentindo-se excitado à simples lembrança do fato.

Harry amara o vestido branco de Hermione. Quando a vira entrando na igreja, um ano atrás, bem devagar, seguida de Gin, achara que nunca a tinha visto mais linda do que com o vestido de noiva da mãe. Depois, quando Hermione fora à cama, na lua-de-mel, com uma camisola de seda, também branca, mudara de idéia imediatamente. Achara-a mais linda ainda.

Abraçara-a então pela cintura, com o coração acelerado.

Apenas saída do chuveiro. Hermione pusera um robe cor-de-rosa e chinelos de pele para ficar aquecida durante o jantar. A vestimenta poderia ter feito uma diferença no nível do desejo. Mas não fez nenhuma. Ele sabia como a pele de Hermione, embaixo do quente agasalho, era suave. Já percorrera com as mãos e a boca cada curva, cada depressão, e planejava fazer tudo isso de novo na grande cama.

Não queria perder tempo jogando xadrez.

Abriu a boca para dizer isso, depois fechou-a ao encará-la. Os olhos azuis tinham uma expressão de expectativas, e os suaves lábios curvaram-se em um sedutor sorriso. Céus, Hermione sabia que ele não podia lhe negar nada.

Suspirou, admitindo-se vencido.

-- Muito bem. Vamos jogar. Mas só uma partida.

-- Ótimo.

Ela pulou para ir pegar o tabuleiro de xadrez enquanto Harry puxava uma cadeira e uma pequena mesa que colocou em frente ao sofá. Hermione de imediato começou a distribuir as peças. Sentaram-se para iniciar o jogo.

Em um tempo curtíssimo, Harry percebeu que estava em dificuldade. Franziu a testa, certo de que Hermione tinha um plano em mente, quando ela falou outra vez:

-- Harry?

-- Sim? -- Harry segurava uma peça de jogo, refletindo. O cavalo.

-- Vamos fazer uma aposta.

Ele fitou-a. Algo que vinha evitando fazer porque Hermione estivera rolando em seus lábios o peão que capturara dele. Uma injusta distração freudiana.

-- Que tipo de aposta? -- ele quis saber.

-- Oh, não sei. Apenas uma aposta amigável para tornar as coisas mais interessantes. -- Ela sacudiu o peão no ar e voltou a pô-lo entre os lábios, fingindo pensar. -- Que tal isso: se eu vencer, abriremos os presentes esta noite?

Não! Ele tinha outros planos para aquela noite! Grandes planos que incluíam fazer Hermione deitar-se nua em seus braços, na frente do fogo da lareira.

-- E se você vencer -- ela continuou --, abriremos os presentes amanhã.

-- Já tínhamos combinado abrir os presentes amanhã. Não penso...

Harry parou de falar, com a voz estrangulada na garganta, quando ela deslizou seus dedos do pé, nus, sobre a perna da calça dele. A criaturinha ardilosa deixara os chinelos embaixo da mesa, e o atormentava de caso pensado. Subia aos poucos com o pé. De repente, Harry senti-o escorregando ao longo do interior de sua coxa. Procurando, sem dúvida, pelo lugar que interferia com o raciocínio dele.

Abruptamente, Harry mudou de posição na cadeira, para ficar fora de perigo.

-- Bom -- ele falou, quase em um gemido --, aceito a aposta. -- E avançou com o cavalo.

Dois movimentos mais tarde, Hermione declarou:

-- Cheque mate. -- Ela sorriu, dando-lhe umas pancadinhas na cabeça. -- Vou buscar os presentes. Os meus estão no quarto.

Harry ficou olhando para o tabuleiro mais algum tempo, pensando onde errara. Em seguida, com um suspiro, pôs as peças de lado. Seu erro, sem dúvida, fora ensinar Hermione a jogar xadrez.

Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se, depois foi pegar o presente que comprara para ela e que estava embaixo da árvore que haviam decorado com luzes que piscavam, com enfeites, e com o pequeno anjo no topo. Abrir os pacotes não levaria muito tempo, ele pensou. O aroma do pinheiro, as luzes coloridas brilhando na pele nua de Hermione, lhe deram uma grande idéia...

Hermione voltou do quarto alguns minutos mais tarde, apenas de camisola, e descobriu que Harry sentava-se no sofá com um ar satisfeito. Ela sacudiu a cabeça quando viu o travesseiro e os cobertores embaixo da árvore. Em se tratando de fazer amor, o homem não conhecia a palavra suficiente. O que era algo muito bom para ela também.

Hermione sentou-se no sofá.

-- Você primeiro -- ele disse, dando-lhe um pacote.

Com cuidado Hermione abriu o papel prateado e deparou com um estojo de jóia de veludo negro. Ergueu a tampa e exclamou, com lágrimas de alegria:

-- Oh, Harry...! -- Ele lhe dera um colar com um diamante que combinava com o anel de noivado. -- É maravilhoso, lindo. E é um Cartier!

-- Sim, é...

-- Quer me ajudar a colocá-lo no pescoço?

Ela virou-se de costas e Harry fechou o colar. Quando Hermione ficou de frente mais uma vez, ele abafou uma exclamação. O diamante caía no decote em V de sua camisola, exatamente entre os seios.

-- Você está linda, meu amor -- ele sussurrou.

E quis tomá-la nos braços. Porém Hermione, com gentileza o afastou, dizendo:

-- Sua vez. -- E entregou-lhe um pacote.

-- O que será isso? -- disse ele, como se não tivesse sacudido esse presente uma centena de vezes desde o dia em que o descobrira no armário. Rasgou o papel e um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios quando levantou a tampa da caixa. Exatamente o que ele esperara.

Puxou o suéter marrom que Hermione tricotara e disse:

-- É lindo, querida. -- E depois acrescentou: -- Mas... -- Hesitou.

-- Mas o quê? -- ela perguntou.

-- Mas agora que não tenho mais meu novelo de lã, com o que vou jogar basquete?

Hermione limitou-se a sorrir, e deu-lhe outro presente:

-- Com isto -- disse.

Harry aceitou o presente com curiosidade. Estava intrigado. Sacudiu-o, não descobriu nada.

Ao rasgar o papel, de início pensou que não houvesse coisa alguma dentro. Tudo o que pôde ver foram alguns pedaços de papel. olhou para Hermione.

-- Veja de novo -- ela insistiu.

Ele obedeceu e descobriu dois novelos de lã, amarrados juntos.

Um cor-de-rosa. Outro azul.

Seu coração acelerou. Sua garganta fechou. Mas ainda pôde sussurrar as palavras:

-- Você está...?

-- Sim, estou grávida! -- ela respondeu, antes que Harry pudesse terminar com a pergunta. Atirou-se nos braços dele, com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios.

-- Oh, querida... -- Harry a fez sentar-se em seu colo e enterrou o rosto nos sedosos cabelos louros. -- Para quando?

-- Para daqui a sete meses. Nosso bebê devera estar conosco em fins de julho. -- Nunca Hermione imaginara que iria ver tanta felicidade no rosto de Harry.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam, e o beijo que Harry lhe deu foi terno, suave. Os braços dela estavam em volta do pescoço do marido quando ele ergueu a cabeça para vê-la de novo.

-- Oh, Mione, amo tanto de você!

Harry abraçou-a e Hermione sorriu no instante em que ele beijou-lhe a cabeça e colocou a grande mão, em um gesto protetor, no ventre ainda não volumoso. Em mais um minuto, Hermione sabia, Harry estaria deitado ao lado dela, no ninho que preparara sob a árvore. E fariam amor. Criariam uma nova lembrança, outro elo da cadeia da vida que usufruíam juntos.

Harry adorava aqueles momentos em que ele ficava no interior do corpo de Hermione, o mais junto possível dela. mas Hermione os adorava igualmente. Quando apertado nos braços de Harry, sabia que estava segura e quente.

E amada.

* * *

**_FIM! _**

**_:) Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.  
Estarei postando outra fic. Completamente diferente dessa ;)  
Porém bem mais emocionante. Em todos os sentidos.  
Espero que leiam também.  
Agradeço a todos que comentaram essa adaptação e que se emocionaram também comigo._**

Até!


End file.
